DE REGRESO AL PASADO, BUSCANDO UN AMOR
by cHiBiLeBaSi
Summary: Por que siempre tengo que estar cuidándola, ella no es nada mio. Pero su sangre, su olor, su aroma me llaman siempre. PORQUE!
1. Chapter 1

**hola hola soy nueva en esto de escribir fic´s asi que espero les guste y se aceptan tomatazos. :D **

**este es el primer cap modificado jeje :P  
e de decir que esta hitoria es de mi auditoria menos **** LOS PERSONAJES TODOS SON DE RUMIKO-SENSEI**

**sin mas espero les guste pronto pondre el segundo capitulo :D **

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**DE REGRESO AL PASADO, BUSCANDO UN AMOR**

**En un templo en la ciudad de Tokio se encontraba una joven de cabellos azabaches jugando con una niña de unos 7 años ella tenía su cabello de color azabache con un flequillo de color plateado y ojos color ámbar.**

**La joven sacerdotisa se puso a pensar en el pasado. Ya han pasado 8 años desde que regrese de la época feudal, después de destruir al hanyou despreciable ese ser del solo nombrarlo me provoca nauseas su nombre NARAKU.**

**Después de eliminar a naraku Ella salió corriendo no dijo nada y brinco al pozo llevando consigo la perla de shikon una vez del otro lado sello el poso para no volver jamás, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no serviría de nada, tendría que enfrentar a su pasado y enfrentarlo a él.**

**Ya en la noche la joven y la niña se fueron a la cama a dormir.**

Mizuki mi bella luna, duerme que yo velare por ti hasta que mi alma no dé para más.

Mami mami me podrías decir cómo es que mi papa y tú se conocieron es que nunca me lo has contado siiiiiii! Lo decía con ojitos de corderito.

Kagome: Lo siento hija pero eso es algo que no te puedo contar, tiene los recuerdos más tristes para mí, y no me gustaría que te pusieras mal por lo que te cuente.

Mizuki: Entonces papa no me quería?

Kagome: Nooo nunca digas eso! Nunca! **Decía una sacerdotisa muy segura de sus palabras.**Tu papa te ama y te amara siempre!

Mizuki: Entonces papa está vivo?. Donde esta ¿ porque no ha venido?. Por qué no lo conozco?

Kagome: Porque tu papa está en otro mundo pero no dudes en el amor que él tiene hacia ti, nunca lo dudes. **Diciendo esto con una sonrisa tan dulce.** Ya es hora de dormir, descansa y sueña lindo mi dulce y bella luna.

Mizuki: Si mami.

**Mientras mizuki dormía empezó a tener un sueño.**

Mizuki, Mizuki!

Mizuki: Quien es quien me llama?

Mizukiiiiiii!

Mizuki: Quién eres? Que quieres?

Ven a mí, te puedo llevar con tu papa,

Mizuki: Enserio? Me puedes llevar con mi papa?

Mizuki, ven Mizuki!

Mizuki: A donde, donde estás?

Ven al pozo.

Mizuki: No no puedo mi mama me dijo que no fuera al pozo.

Mizuki tu papa está aquí. Ven al pozo.

**En eso Mizuki se despertó y saliendo de la casa se dirigió al pozo ella al tocar la puerta el sello se rompió y entro al pozo. Kagome se despertó en ese momento y salió corriendo, gritando el nombre de Mizuki y diciendo que no abriera el pozo. **

**Mizuki estaba en un trance, ella no escuchaba los gritos de su mama diciendo que no abriera el pozo, pero al llegar al pozo, Mizuki estaba en el suelo y con lágrimas en ellos.**

**Del pozo salió un ser en forma de araña enorme de cabellos negros con una mirada que expresaban odio.**

Gracias Mizuki.

Kagome: Naraku! Pero tu deberías estar muerto!** Decía todo esto con una cara entre confusión y odio. **

Naraku: Ja Ja Ja pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!. A la zorra del lord de las tierras del oeste. Deberías educar mejor a tu hija y a decirle que no confié en extraños y menos si estos les habla en sueños.

Kagome: Cómo? Que quieres decir? Que está diciendo Mizuki?

**Pero antes de que Mizuki respondiera un ataque iba directo a ella pero un campo de fuerza protegió a su hija de un ataque que pudo ser mortal.**

Kagome: Estas bien mizuki!

Mizuki: Si mami!** Pero cuando dirigió la vista a su mama ella estaba herida. Tenía un tentáculo atravesándola por el estómago.**

Naraku: es una lástima que su señor no este para revivirla de nuevo ja Ja Ja. **Kagome tomo el tentáculo y lo elimino con solo tocarlo. Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba Mizuki.**

Naraku: Entrégame! Entrégame la perla! Tú te la trajiste y ahora me la das!

**Gritaba el demonio y atacando el campo de fuerza que protegía a madre e hija.**

Mizuki: estas bien mami! Todo fue por mi culpa verdad?

Kagome: no mi bella luna. **Con las fuerzas que le quedaron llevo a mizuki al pozo hizo unos movimientos con sus manos y dándole un arco y flechas y una espada la aventó al pozo.** Cuídate mi bella luna y evita que esto pase y no digas de dónde vienes ni quienes son tus padres y no olvides que TE AMO.

**Mizuki al caer al pozo pudo ver a su mami con una sonrisa y una lagrima caer hasta la mejilla de ella. Mientras caía, un brillo de color lila salía del pozo y cubría a mizuki por completo, quedando en la inconsciencia.**

******.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**que pasara con mizuki?. estará bien?.**

**Prox Cap. **

**un encuentro inesperado, quien eres?**


	2. Un encuentro inesperado Quien eres?

**hola 2 cap en un día worales pero creo que era justo jejeje o no?**

**bueno e de decir que esta historia es de mi auditoria menosLOS PERSONAJES TODOS SON DE RUMIKO-SENSEI**

**Sin más espero les guste pronto pondré el tercer capitulo :D**

**un encuentro inesperado. Quien eres?**

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**Al otro lado del pozo**

ABAJOOOOOO!

Hay por qué haces eso!** Decía un hanyou con orejas de perro un cabello plateado y ojos color ámbar que estaba de cara contra el suelo.**

**Todos descansaban en una aldea después de un largo viaje en busca de los fragmentos de shikon y del paradero de un hanyou malvado de nombre naraku.**

**Todos estaban cansados pero cierto hanyou de traje rojo quería que el viaje empezara rápido porque no quería perder tiempo.**

Kagome: ya te dije que todos queremos descansar además de que quiero ir a mi época tiene meses que no los voy a ver es justo que me dejes ir a verlos.** Esto lo decía con un aura todo negro de lo enojada que estaba, cuando de pronto todos notan un brillo que provenía del pozo Débora huesos y todos salen rumbo a esa dirección.**

**En el pozo:::::::::**

**Inuyasha llegaba al pozo con kagome en la espalda ella bajo e inuyasha se dirijo al pozo pero cuando llego encontró a una niña desmallada dentro del salto dentro del pozo**

Kagome: que pasa inuyasha? Que hay allá adentro?

Inuyasha: hay una niña desmallada. Ahora salgo.

Kagome: que? Pero que hace una niña adentro del pozo?

Inuyasha: no lo sé, hasta a un lado para que pueda salir.

Sango: heyyyyyy! Kagome, inuyashaaaa! Que pasa que sucede?

**Dijo todo eso montada en una gata voladora de fuego de nombre kirara, con ella venia un monje de nombre miroku y un pequeño kitzune de nombre shippo.**

Kagome: inuyasha encontró a una niña adentro del pozo.

**En eso inuyasha sale del pozo y deja a la niña en el suelo.**

Inuyasha: la niña traía estas cosas pero la espada no la suelta, trate de agarrarla pero me rechazo como cuando trata de agarrar mi espada sesshomaru.

Kagome: pero si es un hermoso arco y unas flechas muy especiales tienen un poder espiritual muy elevado. De donde vendrá esta niña y que hace con unas cosas así de poderosas. **Diciendo esto ella se acerca a la niña, y quita los cabellos de su rostro sorprendiéndose del parecido con ella cuando tenía 8 años.**

kagomes: Hay que llevarla a la aldea

Inuyasha: estás loca no sabemos de dónde viene y la quieres llevar a la aldea

Kagome: está bien yo la llevare.** se agacho para agarrar a la niña pero al tocar la espada un brillo las cubre a las dos.**

Cuídala con tu vida y encuentra a su padre!. **Se escuchó una voz**

Kagome: quién eres? Por qué me pides tal cosa?

Ella es muy valiosa cuídala con tu vida y encuentra a su padre ella es tu luz y tu amor, ella te guiara a tu felicidad.

La luz desapareció y kagome callo de rodillas,** inuyasha se acercó a ella y la quería cargar pero no pudo porque ella tenía a la niña en brazos y no soltaba a la niña.**

**Entonces la empezó a llamar:** kagome, kagome, ! ! ! !

Kagome: pero que pasa? Por qué gritas? No estoy sorda!

Inuyasha: que paso de repente una luz te cubrió y cuando esa luz desapareció de caíste de rodillas. Que paso?

Kagome: no lo sé no sé qué paso,** no puedo decirle lo que realmente me paso o no me dejara cuidar a esta niña.** Bueno vámonos hay que llevar a la niña a la aldea

Inuyasha: ya te dije que a ella no la llevaremos a ningún lado, ella se quedara a aquí y nosotros nos vamos a ir de aquí.

Kagome: A! ! ! !  
inuyasha: no no no kagom…..

kagome: ABAJOOOOO!. Vámonos .

**Todos estaban tan sorprendidos de lo que paso que no discutieron ante lo que kagome dijo.**

**Ya todos en la aldea estaban esperando a que la niña despertara.**

Shippo: kagome kagome la niña está despertando! Decía todo esto con una sonrisa

**Kagome corrió y se sentó a un lado de la niña y todos menos inuyasha se sentaron alrededor de la niña.**

Niña: que me paso? Mami?

**Voleando a ver a kagome, la niña se avienta a sus brazos y grita. Mama estas bien es bueno que no te paso nada, yo sabía que todo estaría bien. Todo esto lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos pero los demás estaban sorprendidos con lo que dijo la niña cuando inuyasha se interpone y grita**

Inuyasha: que te pasa chamaca ella no es tu mama, así que suéltala.

Kagome: inuyasha! ABAJO!

Inuyasha: kagome que te pasa ya son muchos abajo por un solo día no crees?

Kagome: pues deja de decir tantas tonterías.

Niña: pero que paso? Dónde estoy?.** Ya más tranquila vio el error que cometió.** Perdón. Es que me equivoque.

Kagome: no te preocupes, pero dime quien eres y que hacías en el pozo? Y de dónde vienes?

Niña: mi nombre es Mizuki mucho gusto y mi mama al tratar de defenderme de un demonio me empujo al pozo y me desmalle

Kagome: como que tu mama te empujo al pozo? Que paso?

Mizuki: es que mi mama estaba protegiéndome pero al tratar de hacerlo fue herida, ella me dejo un arco con flechas. ¡Y mi arco y flechas donde están!

No me los quiten es lo único que me queda de ella dónde están?

**Diciendo esto con lágrimas en los ojos por todo lo que le paso. Tenía que procesar muchas cosas**.

Kagome: No te preocupes aquí están.** Regresandole el arco y flechas**. Pero y tu papa donde esta? Por qué no los protegió?

Mizuki: es que mi papa no está con nosotros no sé dónde este, pero tengo que encontrarlo.

Kagome: no te preocupes yo te ayudare a encontrar a tu papa. **Diciendo todo eso con una sonrisa tan tierna que transmitía amor.**

Inuyasha: estás loca como que la vas a ayudar. Que va a pasar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos?

Kagome: ya cállate inuyasha, yo no la dejare sola ella está sola y acaba de perder a su mama.

Inuyasha: ella no es una niña humana. Eso se puede ver en sus cabello y en su olor ella no huele a humano ella es una youkai

Kagome: pero no tiene un aura maligna. Además no parece demonio no se parece a sesshomaru.

Mizuki: conocen a sesshomaru? Donde esta?

Inuyasha: porque tanto interés en él?

Mizuki: es que él es…. Él es ….

Inuyasha: él es qué? Ya todo enojado.

Kagome: ya déjala de molestar. No te preocupes y pues no sé dónde este. Y si no estás tan segura de decirnos que es de ti no te preocupes. **Diciendo todo con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

Mizuki: con lágrimas en los ojos. GRACIAAASSSSS!

**En ese momento entro la anciana kaede a la cabaña y vio a la niña se sorprendió del poder que se encontraba en su interior.**

Anciana kaede: quien esta hermosa niña?

Kagome: ella es Mizuki y es una niña que encontramos en el interior del pozo.

Anciana kaede: se pueden salir necesito hablar a solas con ella.

.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.

**De que querrá hablar la anciana kaede?**

**Prox capitulo:**

**Conociendo la verdad quien es mizuki**


	3. conociendo la verdad quien es mizuki?

Hola hola :D

Aquí dejando el nuevo capítulo espero les guste jejeje

Es un poco corto pero igual de interesante

Dejen mensajes, se aceptan jitomatazos, o halagos ejejeje :P

E de decir que esta historia es de mi auditoria menosLOS PERSONAJES TODOS SON DE RUMIKO-SENSEI

Sin más espero les guste pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo. :D

.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.

Kagome: Usted también desconfía de ella? Ella es buena! no es mala!.

Anciana kaede: no, no es nada malo solo quiero hablar de unas cosas con ella, así que si me dejan a solas con ella por favor.

**Queriend kagome y los demás se salieron de la cabaña dejando a la anciana kaede y la Mizuki sola.**

Kaede: mi niña puedes poner un campo de energía para que no escuchen lo que hablamos.

Mizuki: como sabe que puedo hacer campo de energía?

Anciana kaede: tu solo coloca el campo y después hablamos.

Mizuki: está bien. **En ese momento un campo de color azul violeta se formó alrededor de la cabaña y todos estaban tan sorprendidos de lo que paso e inuyasha creyendo que la niña le aria daño a la anciana kaede se acerca a atacar con sus garras de acero al campo pero este fue lanzado lejos quedando inconsciente.**

Sango: inuyasha pero que me paso?

Kagome: _ese campo no es de la anciana, entonces ha de ser de mizuki._ _Pero como una demonio puede formar un campo de fuerza además así de poderoso?_

**Mientras en el interior de la cabaña.**

Anciana kaede: me puedes decir quién eres?

Mizuki: mi nombre es Mizuki

Anciana kaede: qué bonito nombre tienes y a pesar de que eres muy pequeña controlas muy bien tus poderes cómo es posible que lo domines tan bien?

Mizuki: mi mama me entrenaba, creo que he de haber tenido 1 año o menos cuando mi mama me empezó a entrenar. Ella me dijo que cuando yo nací vio un gran poder en mí y que yo cambiaria todo, no entendía esa parte que ella me dijo, pero también me dijo que no cambiara, que no dejara que el odio dominara mi corazón porque tenía algo muy puro en él.

Anciana kaede: como que algo especial?

Mizuki: no se a que se refería mi mama, y cuando le preguntaba a que se refería ella no me quería decir, decía que era un secreto y que si lo sabía podría cambiar todo lo que conocía. Así que ya no le pregunte más sobre ese tema.

Anciana kaede: está bien y me podrías decir el nombre de tu madre?

Mizuki: perdón pero no puedo, es que mi madre me dijo que si hablaba podía cambiar todo y no quiero que nada cambie.

Anciana kaede: no te preocupes en mí puedes confiar yo no quiero perjudicar tu futuro mi niña.

Mizuki: como sabe que vengo del futuro?

Anciana kaede: es que tu aura es diferente al de los demás y se parece mucho al de kagome.

**Mizuki toda nerviosa**: pues… este… es que….

Anciana kaede: no te preocupes. No diré nada. Dime mi niña kagome es tu madre verdad.

Mizuki: como lo sabe?, cómo se dio cuenta de todo eso?

Anciana kaede: es que tu aura se parece al de ella y no solo en eso, también te pareces a ella, pero tu la otra parte de tu aura se me hace conocido y tienes un parecido con el de inuyasha. Dime él es tu padre?

Mizuki: noooooooooo ¡! Mi padre es otra persona no es el.

Anciana kaede: entonces quien es tu padre? En mi puedes contar.

Mizuki: mi padre es el lord de las tierras del oeste**. Diciendo todo esto cubriéndose el rostro con el flequillo plateado.**

Anciana kaede: eso explica por qué el flequillo y todo el poder que tienes en tu interior además del color de ojos.

Mizuki: no diga nada por favor no quiero descomponer mi futuro.

Anciana kaede: no te preocupes mi niña no diré nada. Pero cuéntame que paso? Que haces en este lugar?

Mizuki: es que yo estaba dormida y soñé que alguien me llamaba para que abriera el pozo para poder ir a conocer a mi padre pero cuando abrí el pozo una araña enorme salió del pozo creo que su nombre era naraku

Anciana kaede: naraku? Como como es que el llego a tu época?

Mizuki: n lo sé, lo que mi mama me conto es que ya habían destruido al demonio

Flashback

**Una joven vestida de sacerdotisa estaba sentada a un lado del árbol sagrado que se encontraba en un templo cuando un pequeño grito la regreso a la realidad.**

Mami, mami en que piensas? Y porque estas llorando?

**La joven sacerdotisa al darse cuenta de que era verdad se secó las lágrimas y recibió a su hija con los brazos extendidos hacia ella.**

La niña no dudo en ir rumbo a su madre.

Kagome: hola mi bella luna que has estado haciendo?

Mizuki: estaba con mi tío jugando, pero que paso? por que estabas llorando?

Kagome: nada mi bella luna solo pensando en el pasado

Mizuki: me puedes contar, si por favor! **Diciendo todo eso con ojitos de cordero**

Kagome: Pensaba el día en que regrese a casa

Mizuki: Cuenta, cuenta siii!

Kagome: Está bien pero solo lo principal

Mizuki: Siiiii!

Kagome: Cuando regrese a casa ese día derrotamos a un ser muy malo NARAKU. Ese día regrese a casa. Dejando a todos allá y comenzando con mi vida en este mundo. :D

Mizuki: Aaaaaaaaa enserio! Y era tan malo el ser de ese mundo?

Kagome: Si era el más malo pero al final lo derrotamos y todo regreso a la normalidad. Bueno es mucho que contar por un día ya vamos a seguir entrenando. Con que quieres empezar a entrenar.

Mizuki: con la espada siiiiiii!

Kagome: tenía que ser, porque no me sorprende eso, tenías que ser hija del demonio más poderoso de la época antigua. Jejejeje, bueno a empezar.

**Fin del flashback**

Mizuki: pero no sé qué paso. Y mi mama me salvo la vida y me aventó al pozo me dio su arco este se lo dio mi padre se lo mando a hacer para ella y la espada que mi padre mando a hacer también a mi madre. Diciendo esto sujeto con fuerza la espada, arco y flechas que tenía en sus manos.

Anciana kaede: como sabes todo eso?

Es que mi mama me platicaba todas sus aventuras pero nunca me dijo como es que conoció a mi padre y como es que se casaron.

Anciana kaede: mmmmm alguna razón a de haber tenido no lo crees.

Mizuki: si lo sé pero ahora ella está muerta y todo por mi culpa. Y yo creía que mi papa estaba muerto pero la noche en que mi mama murió me dijo que estaba vivo así que no sé cuál fue la razón del por qué mi mama se separó de mi papa.** Esto lo dijo volviendo a llorar.**

Anciana kaede: no llores mi niña no tuviese la culpa de nada, las cosas pasan por una razón y no te debes de culpar por lo que pase ahora solo no digas nada de esto a los demás menos a kagome.

Mizuki: está bien no diré nada pero usted tampoco no diga nada por favor.

Anciana kaede: no te preocupes mi niña no diré nada que perjudique tu existencia. **Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que transmitía mucha confianza y alivio.** Ya puedes quitar el campo.


	4. Conociendo un poco más a mizuki

**Hola, hola como han estado todos, espero que bien, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios**

**E de aclarar que esta historia es de mi auditoria a excepción, de los personajes estos les pertenece a la gran ****Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 4**

**Conociendo un poco más a mizuki.**

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**Todos estaban esperando afuera de la casa a que mizuki quitara el campo de energía. Cuando quito el campo de energía la primera en entrar fue kagome cuando vio a mizuki se lanzó a ella y la abrazo, ella no sabía pero su instinto le decía que protegiera a esa niña con su vida. Nació hacia ella un gran amor como de madre a hija.**

**Los últimos en entrar fueron miroku con inuyasha todo lastimado debido a la descarga que recibió del campo.**

Inuyasha: como puede ser posible que una niña como tu tenga tanto poder como para herirme de esta forma.

Mizuki: es que mi mama me entreno desde que era muy pequeña.

Inuyasha: pues tu mama ha de haber sido muy fuerte.

Mizuki: si mi mama era la mejor sacerdotisa del mundo. **Diciendo todo eso se arrepintió luego, luego de lo que dijo.**

Inuyasha: que tu mama es una sacerdotisa? Como es eso posible si tú eres un demonio. Pero además ahora que lo pienso si eres una youkai cuál es tu edad?

Mizuki: tengo 7 años y no sé qué sea no soy hanyou pero tampoco una youkai

Inuyasha: pero aun así tú deberías aparentar ser una niña de 1 año, como es posible que tengas esa edad

Mizuki: eso no se los puedo decir al menos no por el momento, perdónenme pero no puedo decir eso.

Inuyasha: tú eres una niña con muchos secretos.

Kagome: déjala inuyasha si no quiere hablar no debemos obligarla.

Miroku: mmmm eres una niña tan especia.

Mizuki: si eso siempre me decía mi mama, diciendo esas palabras observaba a kagome.

**La anciana kaede vio al monje y con una mirada que le dijo que se callara haciendo que el monje tuviera miedo por primera vez de la anciana kaede.**

Mizuki: disculpe sacerdotisa me podría invitar de comer y después me paso a retirar no quiero meterlos en problemas con mi presencia.

Kagome: no me digas de esa forma solo dime kagome: dijo todo eso con una sonrisa que transmitía tanto amor. Y si ya vamos a empezar a hacer la comida.

**Shippo estaba tan celoso de ver como una desconocida le quitaba el cariño de SU MADRE que empujo a mizuki haciendo que ella callera al suelo **

**Kagome en ese momento corrió hasta donde estaba mizuki y la limpio y percatándose apenas de que las ropas que tenían eran muy parecidas a un pijama como las que hay en su mundo.**

Kagome: mizuki te encuentras bien?. Shippo por que le hiciste eso?. **Dijo eso con un poco de enojo sorprendiendo a todos y entristeciendo a shippo quien salió corriendo de la cabaña.**

**Kagome al darse cuenta de lo que hizo salió corriendo tras shippo.**

**En lo alto de un árbol estaba un kitzune todo triste porque su madre adoptiva le grito.**

Kagome: shippo baja del árbol quiero hablar contigo.

Shippo: nooo déjame solo ya vi que ya no me quieres.

Kagome: perdóname shippo es solo que al ver a mizuki sola sin su familia me sentí tan triste que solo quiero cuidarla pero no quiero que te sientas mal porque también te quiero a ti. Los dos ocupan un lugar en mi corazón, tengo espacio para los 2 así que perdóname. **Diciendo esto con una sonrisa. Shippo dio la vuelta y se aventó a su pecho y empezó a decir que lo sentía que estaba celoso pero que no lo repetiría, que se portaría bien con mizuki por que el mejor que nadie sabe lo que se siente el perder a su padre y su madre.**

Kagome: no llores no me gusta el que llores. Debes ser fuerte.

Shippo: si kagome seré valiente y cuidare de mizuki ella es una niña tan linda y buena. **Dijo todo eso sonrojado.**

**En la cabaña estaban preparando la cena solo esperaban a que kagome y shippo regresaran.**

**Mizuki estaba sentada y aun lado estaba kirara quien estaba jugando con ella, desde que vio a kirara se emocionó mucho que la cargo y no la soltó.**

Sango: veo que le caíste muy bien a kirara.

Mizuki: si es que me gustan mucho los gatos de fuego mi mama me platico que son muy cariñosos pero también son muy peligrosos que es mejor tener a uno como amigo que como enemigo.

Sango: Tu mama ha de ser una muy buena sacerdotisa donde te dijo todo eso. Y de donde es tu mama.

Mizuki: Mi mama es de … emmmm.

Kagome: hola ya llegamos.

Mizuki: _pfffff. Me salve, creo debo de tener más cuidado con lo que digo_. Je je je

Shippo: perdóname por empujarte es que me dieron celos del cómo te cuidaba kagome.

Mizuki: si no te preocupes. **Dijo todo con una sonrisa tan amable como las que solo kagome es capaz de dar provocando que shippo se sonrojara.**

Shippo: si si. Esta …. Está bien.

Mizuki: estas todo rojo estas bien?. Creo que te vas a enfermar**. Puso su mano en la frente de shippo.** Pero no tienes calentura, estas bien?.

Shippo: si estoy bien. **Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se fue a ayudar a servir la cena.**

**Después de cenar sango hablo.** Oye kagome y si vamos a las termales y a darnos un baño? Qué opinas? **Decía una sango muy animada.**

Kagome: Enserio! Siiiiiii si hay que ir yo también quiero un baño, **decía muy animada kagome. **Mizuki tú también quieres ir con nosotras?.

Mizuki: pero no tengo ropa para ponerme.

Kagome: hablando de eso. Tus ropas son tan parecidas a las que yo tengo. Donde las conseguiste?

Mizuki: este…. Emmmmm…..

Kagome: mmmm ok no te preocupes si no quieres decir no hay problema. **Decía todo eso con una sonrisa.**

inuyasha: oye kagome como que tienes mucha confianza en esta niña como para dejar que guarde muchos secretos o no?

Kagome: enserio? No me había dado cuenta jejejejeje . . . **diciendo esto con gotitas en la cabeza tipo anime**

**Todos se fueron de espaldas pero en eso la anciana kaede intercino antes de que todo se saliera de control.**

Anciana kaede: No te preocupes aquí tengo un kimono que es dejo Rin de su última visita y creo que te quedara bien.

**Era un quimono muy bonito de un color azul con flores de sakura bordadas de color blanco en las orillas y un obi de color negro con dorado.**

Mizuki: gracias eso me serviría de mucha ayuda diciendo esto con una sonrisa. Es muy bonito.

Yo también me puedo bañar con ustedes? **Decía un kitzune pequeño de nombre shippo**

Claro que si decían sango, kagome y mizuki al mismo tiempo.

Shippo se sonrojo a ver a mizuki.

Y yo también me puedo bañar con ustedes, **decía un monje pervertido…..**

**Cuando de pronto se escuchó un tremendo golpe dado por sango y un NO al unísono de parte de kagome y sango.**

Sango: Monje pervertido que se cree al decir semejantes incoherencias está loco o que le da! **Decía una sango con una vena a punto de explotar.**

Monje miroku: Hay sanguito solo lo decía para estar contigo, no ves que tú eres lo más importante para mí. **Decía miroku con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.**

**Sango toda sonrojada:** que le da monje miroku por que dice tales palabras está loco o que le da

Miroku: si sanguito estoy loco pero por ti!

**En eso su mano se posó en la parte baja de la espalda de sango **

Sango: monje pervertido que le hace pensar que puede hacer eso! **Dándole una cachetada**

Miroku: perdóname sanguito no soy yo es mi mano que esta maldita.

Kagome: ya cálmense amigos por favor, **decía una kagome con un montón de gotitas en la cabeza.**

Inuyasha: como molestan mejor yo me largo de este lugar.

Kagome: a dónde vas inuyasha?** Cuando ella vio a una serpiente cazadora de almas.**

Inuyasha: eso no te importa. **Decía ya lejos de la vista de todos los presentes, dirigiéndose por donde desapareció la serpiente.**

Sango: amiga no te pongas triste ya sabes cómo es inuyasha no te preocupes.

Kagome: lo sé, es solo que si fuera más directo y claro no dolería mucho**. Decía con una sonrisa forzada y con tristeza en los ojos.**

**Mizuki al ver el rostro de su madre se sintió tan triste y enojada con su "tío". **

Bueno vámonos a las termales decía kagome cambiando de tema, kirara puedes cuidar que ese monje mañoso no nos esté espiando.

Shippo: yo también ayudare a kirara a cuidar que miroku no se quiera propasar

Kagome: pero por que no quieres venir?

**Shippo todo sonrojado dirigió su mirada a mizuki. Kagome se dio cuenta y solo rio por lo bajo.**

Miroku: hay sanguito porque eres tan mala! **Decía muy triste el monje y con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**En las aguas termales todo estaba en un silencio, cuando kagome vio a mizuki una sonrisa salió de su rostro cuando vio a mizuki nadar, cuando se acomodó el cabello en la parte de su espada vio un lunar idéntico al que kagome tenia**.

Kagome: mizuki me podes mostrar tu espalda es que me pareció ver un lunar idéntico al mío.

**Mizuki en ese momento se puso nerviosa no quería ser descubierta. Se acercó a kagome cuando iba a descubrir su espalda se escuchó una explosión. **

**Sango, kagome y mizuki salieron de las termales y vistiéndose lo más rápido salieron a buscar de dónde provenía tal explosión.**

**Llegaron hasta un claro y enfrente de ellas estaba un demonio en forma de dragón con una sacerdotisa idéntica a kagome.**

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero subir pronto el siguiente

Quien es la otra sacerdotisa que grito? Y que pasara?.


	5. una decisión difícil

**Hola ! ! ! ! ! ! Como han estado? Espero que bien jejeje bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo :D espero les esté gustando jejeje**

**Dejen sus comentarios, no importando si son buenos o malos.**

_ Las palabras escritas en cursiva son pensamientos_

** La palabras escritas en negritas es la narradora**

Palabras normales es la conversación entre personajes

**Capítulo 05**

**Una decisión dificil.**

.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.

**Cuando kagome, sango y mizuki llegaron al claro kagome la primera en hablar fue kagome.**

Kagome: pero si es… es kikyo. Hay que ayudarla!

Sango: pero porque si ella desaparece tu tendrás el camino libre con inuyasha.

Kagome: cómo puedes decir eso no vez que ella necesita ayuda

Sango: estas segura de lo que dices amiga?

Kagome: si, hay que ayudarla**! ! ! ! Decía esto con una cara que mostraba tristeza pero segura de lo que decía.**

**Mizuki veía todo con confusión, por que ayudar a alguien como ella. A caso su madre no veía el alma corrompida de esa sacerdotisa? **

Sango: está bien amiga solo porque tú lo dices. Hiraikotzu ! ! ! !

Kagome: mizuki escóndete, y no salgas.

Mizuki: si lo que diga señorita kagome, _es extraño hablarle de esa forma a mi mama pero no me deben de descubrir._

**Sango partió por la mitad al demonio dragón pero la parte que tenía a kikyo no la soltaba cuando en eso va llegando inuyasha.**

Inuyasha: kikyooooo! Suéltala ser repugnante o te aniquilare.

**Cuando la mitad que estaba en el suelo se transformó en otro dragón y se lanzó contra mizuki kagome corrió hasta donde estaba ella y creo un capo para protegerse.**

Inuyasha: déjalas!

**El campo de fuerza no era muy resistente, de esa forma se protegieron de un ataque que hubiera sido certero y hasta mortal.**

Inuyasha: kagome estas bien?

Kagome: si creo que sí, y tu mizuki como te encuentras? **Cuando el dragón se lanzó de mueva cuenta a atacar a kagome y mizuki, kagome empujo a mizuki alejándola del lugar pero el campo se desintegro y golpeo a kagome dejándola desmayada.**

Mizuki: yo estoy bien,** decía con una cara sin expresión pero sus ojos tenían confusión y miedo.**

_Kagome: esa mirada se parece a la de sesshomaru, será que ella….. no, no puede ser._

**Los dragones de juntaron y se formó un solo dragón otra vez pero en cada una de las patas delanteras tenia a las jóvenes desmayadas. En eso naraku aparece en el cielo y gritando dice:**

Naraku: Es bueno verte otra vez inuyasha, dime que se siente tener a tus mujeres en peligro y no poder hacer nada?

**Mizuki estaba tan atónita en frente de ella estaba el ser que mato a su madre y ahora tenía otra vez a su mama y ella no podía hacer nada el arco y flechas las dejo en la aldea, un recuerdo llego a su mente.**

**Flashback **

**Mizuki llegaba corriendo al árbol sagrado porque su mama la esperaba pero tanta fue su alegría que olvido el arco y flechas en la casa. **

Mizuki: mami, mami! Ya llegue

Kagome: qué bueno que llegas temprano pero donde está tu arco y el carcaj con flechas?

Mizuki: lo olvide en la casa, decía todo eso con cara triste y un poco de miedo al pensar que su mama la regañaría.

Kagome: mizuki recuerda nunca dejar tu arco y flechas porque tu vida y la de los demás dependerán de si estas o no armada.

Mizuki: Esta bien mami.

Kagome: bueno vamos a entrenar te prestare mi arco y flechas.

Mizuki: el arco que te regalo papa?

Kagome: no ese esta guardado.

**Fin de flashback **

Mizuki: Cuanta razón tenías mama. **Volteando a ver a todos lados encontró el arco de su "futura madre" y el carcaj con las flechas, agarro el arco y una flecha y apunto cuando iba a soltar la flecha, su "tío" la desconcentro.**

Inuyasha: suéltalas desgraciado! Para que las quieres?

Naraku: no es obvio, quiero que sufras, ver el dolor en tu mirada.

Inuyasha: desgraciado infeliz eres un cobarde déjalas en paz y pelea no seas un cobarde.

Naraku: crees que me importa lo que digas? Pero no te preocupes te ayudare un poco. **En eso el dragón apretó a las jóvenes haciéndolas gritar del dolor haciendo que despertaran.**

**Mizuki al ver como sufría su madre empezó a enojarse y a elevar su energía pero se obligó a calmarse, tenía que poner en practica todo lo que su madre le enseño. Y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Debía de pensar con claridad.**

**Pero como pensar con claridad ante una situación como estas? En ese momento naraku habla haciendo que mizuki despierte de su ensoñación.**

Naraku: inuyasha qué harías si en tus manos estuviera la decisión de salvar a una de ellas? A quien escogerás?. A tu antiguo amor o a la joven que te despertó de tu largo sueño?. Escoge rápido o las dos morirán.

**Mizuki recordó lo que ese ser le dijo a su mama el dia en que llego a la época feudal.**

**Inicio del Flashback **

Kagome: Estas bien mizuki!

Mizuki: Si mami!** Pero cuando dirigió la vista a su mama ella estaba herida. Tenía un tentáculo atravesándola por el estómago.**

Naraku: es una lástima que su señor no este para revivirla de nuevo ja Ja Ja.

**Fin de flashback **

**Ahora entendía esas palabras cada vez le costaba más el controlarse se estaba enojando y su tío no ayudaba mucho que digamos por todo lo que decía. Pero inuyasha seguía hablando**

Inuyasha: estás loco como te atreves a hacer algo tan bajo!

Naraku: jajajajaja y crees que me importa lo que pienses?. Pero escoge o prefieres que las dos mueran?

Sango: inuyasha no te atrevas a dejar a kagome desamparada! **Gritaba sango, ella trataba de llegar hasta kagome pero naraku al llegar había liberado a demonios para que no pudieran ayudar a kagome. Eso le complicaba las cosas a inuyasha y a sango.**

Mizuki: no por favor no dejes que muera por favor ella no puede morir no otra vez!

**Inuyasha estaba tan confundido no escucho las palabras de mizuki y no sabía qué hacer, cuando escucho otro grito de dolor por parte de kikyo y llego a su olfato las lágrimas de kikyo y de kagome, esta no gritaba porque sabía cuál sería la respuesta de inuyasha y sabía que no sería ella la escogida por su amado hanyou aunque en su corazón en lo más profundo de el esperaba ser la escogida. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro pero al ver a mizuki sus lágrimas pararon y con una sonrisa que solo kagome es capaz de dar le dijo que no tuviera miedo que todo estaría bien pero escucho el nombre que salió de la boca de inuyasha. **

Inuyasha: escojo … A … escojo a ….

.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.

**A quien escogerá inuyasha ? ? ? Que pasara con mizuki y kagome ? ?**

**Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo :P**

** Sorpresas que da el destino ! ! ! !**


	6. sorpresas inesperadas

**hola amigos y (as) espero que este fic les sea de su agrado :P bueno como siempre decir que este fic es de mi propia creacion pero los personajes son de la mejor rumiko - sensei **

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**capitulo 6 sorpresas que da el destino.**

naraku: vamos inuyasha apurarle a decidir que no tengo todo el tiempo o es que quieres un poco de ayuda?

inuyasha: calla idiota! Por que haces todo esto?, se un hombre y pelea y déjalas en paz

naraku: quieres que tengan paz? eso les daré. jajajajaja

**En ese momento naraku saca dos tentáculos y dirigiéndolos hacia kagome y kikyo,** anda inuyasha que no tendrás mucho tiempo decide ya.

**A la mente de inuyasha pasaron los momentos con kikyo pero entre ellos se colaron los de kagome y entonses supo que decir.**

Inuyasha: escojo aaaa….. kagome!

**todos incluyendo a naraku quedaron tan sorprendidos que el ataque de naraku perdió el control fallando el ataque.**

**kagome también sorprendida por lo que dijo inuyasha no supo que decir, creyendo que estaba delirando.**

**mizuki estaba feliz por que su madre viviría pero cuando dirigió la vista a la otra sacerdotisa no le gusto lo que vio.**

**kikyio se sorprendió por lo que salio de la boca de inuyasha y se enojo viendo a kagome con un odio tan grande. pero cambio tan rápido como llego.**

naraku: estarás tan seguro de lo que dices veamos si tus palabras son tan fuertes como tus acciones, **en ese momento naraku lanza otros tentáculos a las jóvenes sacerdotisas **

**inuyasha al ver como en el rostro de kikyo una enorme tristeza y decepción y en kagome una confusión salio corriendo a ayudar a kikyo y destruyendo los tentáculos que iban en dirección a ella **

Naraku: Jajajajaja ! sabia que la escojerias a ella.** aventando a kikyo,** tu no dejarías que algo le volviera a pasar a tu antiguo amor.

**cuando inuyasha proceso lo que hizo, dirijo la vista a kagome y viendo a una joven atravesada por el tentáculo de naraku. y una lagrima en el rostro de kagome.**

kagome: yo lo sabia y me confié. **derramando una lagrima, diciendo esto cerro los ojos muriendo. **

Inuyasha: maldito que le has hecho a kagome!

Naraku: no inuyasha eso no lo hice yo fuiste tú el que escogio quien vive y quien muere, así que en tu conciencia queda la muerte de tan hermosa joven.

Sango: kagomeeeeeee! Noooooooooo!

**En eso va llegando kirara y el monje miroku con shippo este se echó a correr en busca de la ayuda del monje.**

Miroku: pero que paso aquí ¿?** dirigiendo su vista a la joven que yacía muerta y sujeta por el dragón,**  
pero eso no puede ser.** Quitándose el rosario que tenia en la mano derecha tratando de absorber a naraku pero este libero a varias de sus avispas haciendo que miroku cerrara su agujero pero atacando a los demonios que aun estaban libres con ayuda de su báculo y los pergamino.**

**Mizuki toda enojada tenso el arco y apunto a la parte que brillaba del ser que mato a su madre por segunda vez.** Te odio te matare.

**La flecha fallo a causa de que empezó a ver borroso y a faltarle aire no sabiendo por que, pero eso no impidió que el campo de fuerza se desintegrara por el poder que la flecha tenia, todos estaban sorprendidos de que una sola flecha de esa niña fue capaz de destruir el campo y dejar herido tan poderoso ser.**

**Inuyasha estaba tan destrozado y enojado que se aventó a atacar a naraku aprovechando que mizuki había eliminado el campo de energía que tenia naraku. Pero no haciendo daño alguno por ser atacado por un tentáculo de naraku golpeando a inuyasha y arrojándolo al suelo.**

**Cuando inuyasha cayó al suelo de la nada un látigo verde de veneno dio con contra naraku destrozando mas su cuerpo y dejando a un naraku molesto por la intromisión de tan extraña niña y del lord de las tierras del oeste. Cuando otra vez iba el ataque a naraku este escapo lanzando veneno dejando al dragón como distracción.**

**En eso el dragón lanzo un ataque las sombras de donde el látigo salio. Pero destruyendo al dragón ante los ojos de todos salió sesshomaru dando un brinco con una elegancia que solo él podía hacer.**  
**Busco a su alrededor a la persona que lo intrigo desde la mañana que sintió una presencia que lo llamaba.**

**Flashback de sesshomaru:**

**Un grupo conformado por un taiyukai de larga cabellera plateada con unos ojos que no demostraban nada mas que frialdad con un porte elegante y un andar perfecto, un youkai pequeño de color verde parecido a un sapo con un báculo de dos cabezas, un dragón de dos cabezas y una niña corriendo por todos lados con flores en las manos. tratando de llenar de flores al demonio verde.**

**Cuando sesshomaru detuvo su andar al sentir una presencia que lo llamaba al buscar con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía dicha presencia vio una luz de color lila del lugar donde vivía el grupo de su despreciable "hermano" inuyasha.**

**En ese momento colmillo sagrado palpito sorprendiendo al lord de las tierras del oeste.**

**Jaken topo contra su amo bonito,** amo bonito perdóneme por haber chocado contra usted.

Sesshomaru: jaken, **pronuncio tal nombre que al pobre sapo le saco un susto.**

Aken: siiiii…. Si …. Si amo

Sesshomaru: andando sesshomaru cambio de dirección al rumbo de donde provenía esa luz,** quería saber por que colmillo sagrado palpito.**

**Iría a ese lugar a investigar primero y después a ver a cierto anciano herrero creador de las espadas colmillo sagrado y colmillo de acero.**

**Fin de flashback**

**Al salir sesshomaru de donde estaba atrás de ellos salieron una niña muy parecida a kagome solo que en versión miniatura y un demonio con forma de sapo y hasta atrás a un dragón de dos cabezas que protegía muy celosamente a la niña de nombre rin.**

**Rin al ver a kagome en el suelo y llena de sangre empezó a correr hacia donde mizuki llego primero y tomo a kagome y gruñendo por lo bajo pero eso no intimido a la niña y al ver a kagome herida se puso a llorar. **

**sesshomaru al escuchar como la mizuki le gruñía a su protegida se enojo no mostrando su enojo, pero la curiosidad gano mas al ver a esa niña que se parecia mucho a el. **

**mizuki al ver al ser enfrente de el supo luego, luego que ese era su padre. pero la falta de aire y los mareos no desistian.**

**sesshomaru al ver eso le daban mas dudas, no mostrándolas **

**Sango shippo el monje miroku, empezaron a gritar su nombre y a llorar al ver a su amiga muerta.**

**Cuando sesshomaru se empezaba a retirar ya que esa escena le pareció patética. Se escuchó un sollozo y una súplica de parte de su protegida.**

Rin: Señor sesshomaru sálvela por favor.

**Misuki estaba tan sorprendida que no supo que hacer, enfrente de el estaba su padre. Pero lo que lo sorprendió mas fueron sus palabras.**

Sesshomaru: y por qué he de hacerlo ella no es de mi incumbencia

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**gracias por sus comentarios **

**candy***

adrimke

sayuri1707

**kiara-chan**

**espero les siga gustando este fic, y si no les agrada algo avisen me encantaría saber sobre ideas o modificaciones jejeje :P**

**prox capitulo**

**una pequeña deuda.**


	7. UNA PEQUEÑA DEUDA

******hola hola espero estén disfrutando de este fic que es algo que tenia en mi mente desde hace tiempo pero ya decidido el asunto. espero lo disfruten jeje :P **

******capitulo 07 **

******UNA PEQUEÑA DEUDA**

******.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**mizuki cada vez mas debil pero eso no quito lo sorprendida por lo que su "padre" había dicho, que gruño por lo bajo, pero cando iba a hablar, rin la interrumpe.**

Rin: si usted la salva prometo no pedir nada más en mi vida y promete ser buena y no reclamar nunca, pero sálvela por favor.** Lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos y agarrando la pierna de sesshomaru. Mizuki estaba triste, su padre quien le dio la vida a ella no quiso ayudar a su madre mizuki se paro en ese momento, sesshomaru dirijo su mirada a esa niña que la veía como retándola pero cuando se iba a dirigir a ea niña colmillo sagrado palpito otra vez.**

**Todos estaban con una gran sorpresa en la mirada y no entendían como una niña pequeña le pedía tal cosa al lord del oeste y no tener miedo de lo que le podría hacer. Además de la mirada que la pequeña mozuki le daba al lord y no socumbia ante ella.**

sesshomaru:_ por que colmillo sagrado palpita? que tendra de interesante esa humana que esta muerta, para que colmillo sagrado palpite._

**Cuando todos pensaron que no iba a hacer nada el lord con su porte de elegancia se acercó a la joven muerta y saco su espada colmillo sagrado dispuesto a cortarla**

**Cuando un grito lo desconcentro:**

inuyasha: Déjala en paz no te atrevas seguir lastimando a kagome porque te mato.** Grito un hanyou muy enojado y sacando a colmillo de acero en el proceso.**

**Sesshomaru no hizo caso y regreso su mirada a kagome y de una estocada de su colmillo sagrado mato a los sirvientes del inframundo que querían llevarse el alma pura de esa humana.**

**Inuyasha estaba a punto de atacar cuando escucho un gemido donde estaba kagome y él se detuvo en seco y quedo tan sorprendido que tiro a colmillo de acero.**

**Cuando se iba a acercar escucho los gemidos de kikyo y poso su mirada en la joven que estaba a su lado la agarro entre sus manos y se alejó del lugar dejando a todos con la cara de desaprobación.**

**Poco a poco kagome abrió los ojos y lo que vio fueron unos ojos ámbar pensando que era inuyasha esta se lanza a sus brazos y empieza a llorar** eres un estúpido siempre me haces lo mismo.** Cuando de pronto volvió a dirigir la mirada se encontró con una mirada de los más fría y callo en la cuenta de que era sesshomaru y no inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru: que te da humana para decirme esas cosas, acaso no sabes a quien le hablas de esa forma tan despreciable.

Kagome aun débil: lo…. Lo….lo siento…. Es que….

Sesshomaru: pensaste que era ese hibrido estúpido.

**Mizuki se empezo a reponer y a sentirse mucho mejor pero eso no le quito lo sorprendida. Que solo fue una espectadora mas del momento pero feliz al saber que su madre estaba bien.**

Kagome: no le digas así él no es un estúpido

Sesshomaru: claro que es un estúpido porque te abandono y te dejo sola.

**Kagome volteo a todos lados y no encontró a inuyasha por ningún lado y empezó a llorar y callo desmayada otra vez**

**Sus amigos estaban atónitos no sabían que hacer.**

**En ese momento mizuki se acerco a kagome para ver si estaba bien o no.**

**Y sesshomaru dirijo su mirada a ella y se sorprendió del parecido con el solo que la dif era el cabello pero en todo lo demás se parecía a el.**

**Ella observo a su padre y no tubo miedo. pero respeto la decisión que el quisiera tomar, queriendo o no tenia que obedecer a su padre.**

Sango: lord sesshomaru, gracias por salvar a nuestra amiga no sabe…

Sesshomaru: calla humana, que me deben un gran favor y tomen encuenta que esta se las cobrare tarde o temprano. **Dijo esas palabras sin dejar de ver a la niña que estaba enfrente de el. Sesshomaru estaba desconcertado pero no lo demostró. **_quien es esta niña y por que colmillo sagrado la busca._

**Sango sorprendida no sabía que decir y se quedó callada**.

Miroku: lord sesshomaru esta cerca la aldea de la anciana kaede por gusta ir a cenar con nosotros.

Sango: mizuki vamos a la cabaña de la anciana kaede.

Mizuki: y que pasara con mam….. con la señorita kagome.

Sango: la pondremos en ….

Sesshomaru: no ustedes se van a ir yo me encargare de ella.

Sango: pero lord sess…. Ella se quedo callada por la mirada que le puso el lord de las tierras del oeste.

Sango: mizuki vayámonos a la aldea allá la esperaremos.

Mizuki: esta bien. **Esto lo decía caminando rumbo a la aldea viendo como el lord "su padre" se acercaba a su "madre", seria extraño pero para ella esa escena le pareció muy hermosa para ella que la guardo en su mente de una forma muy preciada.**

Sesshomaru: Jaken.

Jaken: mande amo bonito

Sesshomaru: vigila a rin o yo mismo te aniquilare si algo le pasa y ve con los humanos para que rin coma algo.

**Jaken todo sorprendido por lo que sus ojos vieron, estuvo a punto de desmayarse si no es que rin la jalo para alcanzar a los demás.**

**Sesshomaru se llevó a kagome con su único brazo al rio en la mente estaba tan intrigado con esa niña que acompaña al grupo de su hermano cuando llego al rio y la introdujo al agua para quitarle toda la sangre, y evitar que otros demonios de bajo rango fueran atraídos por su sangre pero esta no se quitaba lo que provocó el enojo en él y rompiendo su ropa dejándola con su ropa interior, se quedó impresionado de ver tan magnifico cuerpo.**

**Con sesshomaru:**

_Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo, como es que caí tan bajo como para revivir a esta insignificante humana y traerla con migo al rio para quitarle toda la sangre. Pero he de admitir que es de las humanas más hermosas que veo, si no que a la mas hermosa. Pero que demonios digo ella no puede causar ese efecto en mí._

**En eso kagome se empeso a despertar.**

Kagome:_ pero que me paso me duele todo._** Volteando a ver a la persona a su lado se sorprendió al ver a sesshomaru sin su ahori y siendo sujeta por su brazo.**

Sesshomaru: es bueno que despertaras humana.** la soltó dejando a kagome caer al rio y haciendo que ella tragara agua y estuvo apunto de ahogarse.**

Kagome: pero que te pasa por que haces eso!

Sesshomaru: no tengo por qué darte explicaciones humana, tú no eres nada como para darte explicaciones. **Dijo con la voz tan fría que causo un escalofrío en la joven.**

Kagome: eres un estúpido como te atreves a hacerme algo así!

Sesshomaru: así es como le hablas a la persona que te salvo de la muerte! **Dijo un muy enojado sesshomaru parándose muy cerca de kagome, provocando un sonrojo en la joven sacerdotisa.**

Kagome: perdóname sesshomaru y tienes razón, GRACIAS POR SALVARME! **Dijo kagome toda sonrojada. Cuando de pronto se dio cuenta en las condiciones en las que estaba.** DONDE ESTA MI ROPA POR QUE ESTOY VESTIDA DE ESA MANERA!

**Grito y metiéndose al agua.** sesshomaru da te la vuelta** pero el no hizo tal cosa, y solo se la quedo viendo y le encanto ver como se ponía la joven ante su mirada.**

**Sesshomaru tomo a kagome de los brazos y la acerco a su cuerpo de tal forma que estuvieran a escasos centímetros uno del otro**

Sesshomaru: humana deja te digo una cosa. **Tú me debes una y cuando yo quiera puedo reclamar ese favor, acerco sus labios a los de ella y antes de besarla se separa de ella dejando a una kagome más que roja, siendo la envidia de todos los tomates.**

**Sesshomaru salió del agua y estaba por irse y un grito lo hace dar la vuelta viendo a kagome en todo su esplendor fuera del agua.**

Kagome: sesshomaru no me puedes dejar así sin ropa porque mi ropa la rompiste y no tengo que ponerme.

Sesshomaru: y que es lo que tienes puesto?.

**Kagome al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se dio la vuelta y toda roja grito:** ESTA ES MI ROPA INTERIOR Y NO ES ADECUADO QUE ME VEAN ASI ¡!

**Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido al no poder seguir viendo tan magnifico cuerpo. se quito su ahori y se lo aventó.**

sesshomaru: Ponte esto cuando lleguemos al campamento me la regresas.

**Kagome mas que sorprendida no supo que decir y solo se puso el ahori de sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru estaba tan atraído hacia esa humana y más por su aroma, su aroma era tan exquisito al no estar mezclado por el de su asqueroso e insignificante medio hermano.**

**Un olor a jazmín y rosas con un toque de fresas silvestres. Sin duda un olor muy exquisito que tuvo que caminar rápido para no caer en la tentación dejando a una kagome toda azorada y distraída.**

Kagome:_ pero qué demonios fue todo eso, mi corazón no deja de latir rápidamente y me siento toda acalorada. Pero que digo es solo por todo lo que me paso._

**De regreso en la aldea:**

**Todos estaban preocupados por kagome ya que esta se quedó con sesshomaru y se la llevo a no sé dónde.**

**Cuando entre los arboles sale inuyasha**

inuyasha: Y donde esta kagome? Y que hacen ellos aquí?!** Refiriéndose a mizuki, rin, ah hun y jaken. **Y sesshomaru?

Sango: no tienes ningún derecho de decir nada! **Grito una sango muy enojada**

Inuyasha: pero que te pasa no he hecho nada malo, **desviando la mirada para que no lo vieran.**

Sango: Estas estúpido o que te da! Tú la dejaste, la dejaste morir, todo por una muñeca de barro y huesos que ni viva esta.

Inuyasha: cállate no sabes lo que dices, deja de hablar así de kikyooooo!.

Sango: no me callas y sabes que es la verdad de no ser por sesshomaru kagome estuviera muerta.

Inuyasha: no podía abandonar a kikyo, no otra vez, ella es todo mi mundo yo la amo más que a mi vida y daría hasta mi alma porque ella regresara a la vida.

**En ese momento van llegando kagome y sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru desvió la mirada para ver a kagome.**

**Inuyasha al ver a kagome se quedó como piedra esperando un millar de abajos pero al no pasar eso se espanto mas. mientras que kagome su mirada perdió el brillo característico de ella y sesshomaru al verla así la agarro de la cintura llevándosela de ese lugar por segunda vez.**

**Dejando a un inuyasha muy colérico y sorprendido por lo que vieron sus ojos.**

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**bueno espero les siga gustando este fic jejeje persdon si tardo en subir los cap es que e estado tan ocupada con la uni pero me di un tiempo y les pase este cap. **

**en el prox capitulo**

**una decisión difícil.**


	8. Una decisión difícil 1ra parte

**hola hola :D como han estado ?**

**espero bien y tambien espero que disfruten de este pequeño fic que hago de todo corazón. :D  
bueno tambien e de decir que este fic es de mi auditoria a excepción de los personajes estos les pertenece a nada mas y nada menos que a rumiko sensei :D **

**ok empecemos **

**.:.':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**EN OTRO LUGAR:**

**después**** de lo que kagome escucho no supo que hacer mas que llorar a mares y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia termino abrazando a sesshomaru. por otro lado ****sesshomaru al ver como la abrazo esa humana no hizo nada solo se quedo parado y esperar a que terminara de llorar. **

**por alguna razón estando abrazada de el todo era mejor cuando se empezo a calmar se sonrojo y se separo de el.**

kagome: Gracias sesshomaru

sesshomaru: No digas nada humana.

Kagome: Mi nombre es kagome no humana.

Sesshomaru: Yo te digo como quiera. Y deja de llorar que solo das lastima

kagome: **empesando allorar otra vez.** Lo siento es solo que …. Lo siento

Sesshomaru: Y deja de disculparte que eso es tan molesto. Tu eres más fuerte no dejes que ese estúpido te haga sufrir.

Kagome: No soy tan fuerte como parece. Kikyo, ella es mejor que yo. **Perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos y empezando a caer lagrimas de los ojos de kagome.**

Sesshomaru: YA TE QUIERES CALLAR! DEJA DE DEGRADARTE TANTO! QUE CAUSAS LASTIMA, Y NO MERECES ESO. ASÍ QUE O DEJAS DE LLORAR O YO MISMO TE REGRESO AL OTRO MUNDO!

Kagome:** . . . tan sorprendida y espantada dejo de llorar. Pero de un momento a otro se enojo y grito- **TU CALLATE TU NO SABES POR TODO LO QUE E PASADO LO QUE E SUFRIDO ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ ¡!

Sesshomaru: creo que era mejor dejarte muerta, eres igual a todas las insignificantes humanas no vales la pena!

Kagome: **confundida.** Que has dicho?

Sesshomaru: lo que escuchaste que me equivoque contigo eres igual a las demás

Kagome: no me compares tu nooooo ! ! ! !

Sesshomaru: entonces demuéstrame, demuéstrame que eres diferente a las demás a ese cadáver andante que te hace sufrir todo el tiempo. DEMUÉSTRAME QUE VALES MAS DE LO QUE DICES SIEMPRE!

Kagome: PERO COMO DEMONIOS LE VOY A HACER, YO SI QUIERO MEJORAR PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO DE PRACTICAR POR QUE INUYASHA NO ME DEJA ADEMAS DE QUE TENGO MIS LABORES EN MI ÉPOCA Y NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO.

Sesshomaru: si ese es el problema lo arreglaremos fácilmente.

Kagome: así ... y como?. **A la mente de kagome llegaron cosas realmente extrañas y su expresión fue una de total confusión**

**sesshomaru al ver su rostro le dieron ganas de reir pero en lugar de eso hablo:** no pienses estupideces humana si quieres mejorar te puedo llevar a un lugar sonde te puedan entrenar pero te deberás de alejar de inuyasha y de tus amigos por 6 meses.

Kagome: como?... tu sesshomaru me quieres ayudar? ….a mi una insignificante humana?

Sesshomaru: de esta manera dejaras de dar lastima y sacar tu verdadero potencial. Por que este no es todo tu poder.

Kagome: pero no puedo estar sin mis amigos, sin ….

Sesshomaru: sin quien?... sin inuyasha. Tu ya lo escuchaste el ya decidió, y no fuiste tu

Kagome: CÁLLATE DEJA DE RECORDARME MI FRACASO!

Sesshomaru: ya te dije ahora me largo te encargo a rin ella se quedara en tu aldea por 1 semana cuídala y en una semana vendre por todos y por ti... **poniendo enfasis en las ultimas palabras.**

Kagome: pero como regresare a la aldea no se donde estoy. Dijo esas palabras con gotitas en la cabeza estilo anime.

Sesshomaro: no lo creo... eres muy distraída . Igual a los demás humanos.

Kagome: QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ME COMPARES CON LOS DEMÁS!

sesshomaru: ... sigue derecho por ese sendero y llegaras en 20 minutos.

**Con esto sesshomaru se dio la vuelta dejando auna kagome toda distraída. Cuando se dio cuenta que aun tenia el haori de sesshomaru Pero el ya no estaba enfente de el.**

**en la aldea de la anciana kaede un hanyou estaba tan molesto por lo que sus ojos vieron.**

inuyasha: Pero que fue todo eso! ! ! ! Por que sesshomaru se llevo a kagome. Ella es mía no debe de hacer eso ! ! ! ! **Decía un hanyou todo colérico.**

Como te atreves a decir semejante estupidez! **Decía una exterminadora a punto de explotar de lo enojada que esta. **Tu no tienes derecho de decir semejante cosa. Además tu escogiste a tu costal de huesos, así que no digas nada y cállate.

Inuyasha: no te atrevas a decirle así akikyo!

Me atrevo y no me retracto y kagome puede hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera tu no eres nada de ella.

Inuyasha: ya cállate mejor voy por kagome no puede estar con el!

Sango: ni te atrevas no tienes derecho de hacer eso déjalos además sesshomaru fue quien la salvo, además te recuerdo de que él la revivió, así que tu cállate y no te atrevas a ir por ella, ella regresara cuando quiera.

**Inuyasha todo enojado y colérico se fue a la copa de un árbol y se cruzo de brazos y grito con todas sus fuerzas. **Si algo le hace ese estúpido de sesshomaru, no me estén reclamando y acusando de lo que le pueda llegar a pasar a esa niña tonta entendieron ! ! ! !.

Shippo: sango y si algo le paso a kagome no la quiero perder otra vez. Esto lo decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

Rin: no te preocupes shippo, el señor sesshomaru no dejara que algo malo le pase a la señorita kagome :D **eso lo decía con unos ojitos llenos de luz.**

Shippo: esta bien rin confiare en ti.

Jaken: no se como pueden decir eso, el señor sesshomaru no tiene nada que hacer o ver con una insignificante humana.

Mizuki: ya viene la señorita kagome, **lo decía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca había estado tan contenta de ver a su madre.**

**inuyasha al escuchar lo que mizuki dijo sus orejas las movio y agudizo su olfato pero no le gusto para nada pero lo distrajo la pequeña rin.**

Rin: señor jaken, no diga eso, el señor sesshomaru es bueno y no le pasara nada a la señorita kagome si esta con el señor sesshomaru.

**En eso entre los arboles aparece kagome toda feliz, cuando inuyasha baja y se pone enfrente de kagome y le grita.**

inuyasha: Que demonios te pasa kagome por que traes el haori de sesshomaru, quítatelo y quema esa cosa. **Lo dice mientras la agarra de los hombros.**

Kagome: ABAJOOOOO! No tienes el derecho de decirme todo eso deja de molestar. Y tengo su haori por que no puedo estar desnuda y por que mi uniforme estaba lleno se sangre a causa del ataque que recibí de naraku. Así que cállate y deja de molestarme.

Inuyasha: y que fue lo que hiciste con sesshomaru, que apesta a el.

Kagome: ABAJOOOOOOO! QUE DEMONIOS INSINUAS DEJA DE SER UN TONTO YA ME CANSE DE TI Y DE TODO!

**Inuyasha todo atonito no sabia que decir asi que se subio a un árbol y no bajo en toda la noche.**

Rin: señorita kagome, señorita kagome. Como se encuentra? Y en señor sesshomaru?

Kagome: me dijo que iba a salir pero que venia por ti jaken y ah-hun en una semana así que nos quedaremos en la aldea de la anciana kaede, y allí podrás esperar a sesshomaru y te quedaras con nosotros toda la semana. **Decía todo esto muy feliz.**

**Kagome volteo a ver a todos lados buscando a una pequeña de ojos dorados encontrándola sentada junto a shippo coloreando**

Kagome: rin por que no vas a jugar con shippo y mizuki?

Rin: es que el señor jaken no me deja

Kagome: corre a jugar rin yo me encargare de jaken y sesshomaru cuando regrese.** Dicho las palabras la pequeña rin salio en dirección a mizuki y shippo.**

**Estaba observando a los niños cuando un grito la desperto**

Inuyasha: que demonios dices ! ! ! ! No ellos no se quedaran con nosotros. Que se vallan a otra parte. **Refiriendoce a jaken, rin, y ah,hum**

Kagome: pues fíjate que no ellos se van con nosotros y si no te gusta puedes a otro lado y regresar cuando tu quieras. **Kagome estaba tan enojada, **_por que el si puede decir que hacer o no y a mi me trata de esa manera. eso no es justo. _**cambiando por unos pequeños momentos su mirada a una de tristeza.**

**Pero de un momento para otro a kagome le dio mucho sueño y como no si haber muerto y ser revivida quita fuerzas y mas si estas en constante movimiento.**

**Mizuki se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba y se acerco a ella y la agarro de la mano. Se encuentra bien señorita kagome?**

Kagome: eeeehhhhh! Si, si, si, me encuentro bien, **dijo con una sonrisa pero no convenció a mizuki.**

Mama mejor ve a dormir. **Kagome se sorprendio por lo que escucho y una sonrisa adorno su mirada, pero no dijo nada al la cara de felicidad de mizuki entonces kagome tomo su mano y las dos se metieron a la cabaña**

**Shippo se enojo por el como kagome tomo confianza tan rápido con mizuki pero no podía enojarse por que mizuki era como kagome. Puedes llegar a querer a la niña con solo verla y eso le paso a shippo.**

Rin: y la señorita kagome? Le pregunto a shippo.

Shippo: ella se fue a dormir y mizuki se fue con ella.

Rin: quien es mizuki?

Shippo: es una niña que encontramos en el pozo por donde kagome va a su casa.

Rin: como que por donde va a su casa?

Es una larga historia rin. Pero mejor vamos a dormir y después te cuento todo eso.

Rin: si esta bien. **En eso kagome salio de la cabaña y llamo a rin y a shippo para que se durmieran los 4 en la cabaña. Rin y shippo no dudaron en ir a dormir con la joven a la que consideraban una madre.**

jaken: niña tonta a donde crees que vas a dormir tu te quedaras a qui con nosotros lejos de todos estos tontos.

kagome: jaken deja de comportarte así con nosotros y deja a rin dormir con nosotros,ademas a ella no le pasara nada y ella dormirá mucho mejor con nosotros.

jaken: que demonios dices! como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma tu una insignificante humana.

**kagome ya toda enojada miro a jaken con un odio que el pobre demonio se quedo callado temiendo por su vida. mientras un Inuyasha estaba en la copa de un árbol, tratando de pensar ademas de que no salia del shock por el como kagome, su kagome le había hablado de una forma tan fría que pareciera que fuese kikyo y no ella la que le hablara.**

**Esa noche kagome durmió pensando en un lord de mirada fría. y en que decisión debería de tomar.**

**A la mañana siguiente todos habían despertado o mejor dicho casi todos dentro de una cabaña se encontraban 4 personas que dormían en una cabaña.**

** una anciana con un parche en uno de sus ojos entro en la mañana a ver a kagome pero no la despertó pues estaba tan dormida y todos los niños estaban dormidos parecía una escena familiar y muy tierna. Su mirada se poso en mizuki quien al sentirse observada se despertó y vio a la anciana kaede y esta le sonrió, provocando un sonrojo en la niña.**

**La anciana llamo a la niña y esta salio.**

Anciana kaede: buenos días mi niña como amaneciste?

Mizuki: buenos días kaede san. Estoy bien amaneci mejor

Anciana kaede: no te sientes triste por lo que te paso en estos días?

Mizuki: no, o al menos no tanto puede por que encontré a mi padre y estoy con mi …. Bueno ya sabe.

Anciana kaede: lo se pero debes tener cuidado con lo que digas o hagas, para evitar perjudicar tu futuro, entendiste mi niña.

Mizuki: lo que usted diga kaede oba chan.

**En ese momento llega inuyasha e interrumpe la conversación de la anciana kaede y de mizuki.** De que tanto hablan ustedes dos y donde esta kagome yiero hablar con ella ya es tarde y nos tenemos que ir a seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

Anciana kaede: ella, rin y shippo siguen durmiendo déjala descansar, el día de ayer tubo un día pesado por lo que me contó sango, **viendo a inuyasha con cara de desaprobación.** Lo menos que debes hacer es dejarla descanzar. .

Inuyasha: ya basta ya me cance de que me estén culpando de todo no es mi culpa lo que le paso a kagome, ella no se sabe cuidar, además de no ser por esta chiquilla nada le hubiera pasado. **señalando a mizuki.**

**Mizuki ya toda enojada se le escapo una palabra.** Ya cállate inuyasha por su culpa ella estuvo apunto de morir y de no se por mi padre ella estaría muerta.

**Inuyasha ahora si todo enojado grito.** Como que tu padre de que hablas quien es tu padre?

**Mizuki ya enojada.** Sabe algo ya callece no se como la señorita kagome lo soporta!

Inuyasha: deja de decirme todo eso y ahora me dices a que te refieres con eso de tu padre. Quiero saber tod….

Mizuki: abajooooooo!

**Justo cuando mizuki dijo tal palabra kagome iba saliendo y se sorprendió al ver como inyasha iba de cara contra el suelo.**

Kagome: mizuki como es que pudiste hacer eso? Pensé que solo yo podía hacer eso, **dijo esto ultimo viendo a la anciana kaede.**

Inuyasha: como... pudo ser... que... cof ... cof... una chiquilla como... tu ... cof... cof... sea capaz de hacer algo así.

Anciana kaede: eso es fácil de decir. Como mizuki es una sacerdotisa con mezcla de demonio fue capaz de hacer todo eso además de que es un alma pura pudo hacer eso sin problemas.

**Kagome no tan convencida ya no dijo nada.**

**Mizuki estaba nerviosa no sabia que al decir esa palabra el conjuro funcionaria.**

Mizuki: perdón es que me estaba enojando todo lo que decía y escuche a la señorita kagome decir esa palabra que también la dije.

Inuyasha ya parandoce dijo: kagome es bueno saber que te dignas a despertarte ahora vamos a comer y después no vamos a seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos y del estúpido de naraku.

Kagome: no, no nos vamos a ir

Inuyasha: como que no nos vamos a ir! Claro que nos vamos ya perdimos mucho tiempo y mas por lo que te paso al no ser cuidadosa. Eres una inepta deberías de aprender de kikyo.

Kagome: que dices como te atreves a decir eso! Déjame te recuerdo que kikyo estaba en las mismas y de no ser por ti no me bubiera pasado nada!

Inuyasha: no metas a kikyo en esto!

Kagome: sabes que déjame en paz me voy a mi época y no me busques a y si algo le pasa a rin, jaken, ah hun ó a mizuki yo mismo te mandare al centro de la tierra!

**Dicho esto entra a la cabaña por su mochila y agarra a mizuki de la mando y se van rumbo al pozo.**

Inuyasha: no me dejes hablando solo y no te vas a ir a ningún la…... Dando un brinco para quedar frente a ella pero nunca lleg ! ! ! ! ! !

esa orden lo mando al suelo dejándolo 20 cm bajo tierra.

Mizuki: señorita kagome se encuentra bien?,** estaba tan confundida y enojada por lo que su "tio" le dijo a su mama.**

Kagome: si no te preocupes solo me voy por 3 días pero no quería que estuvieras con el o se desquitaría contigo y no permitiré que eso pase.

Mizuki: no se preocupe me las se arreglar mi mama me enseño a defenderme muy bien.

Kagome: me alegro mucho, se que no me dirás nada pero me puedes decir el nombre de tu padre para poder ayudarte a encontrarlo.

Mizuki: es que…. Ya lo encontré, pero no es momento de hablar con el. Será después.

**Kagome y mizuki llegaron al pozo.**

Kagome: bueno mizuki, aquí es donde te encontramos el otro día me sorprende el que te encontráramos en su interior pero confió en ti.

**Mizuki estaba tan nerviosa de lo que dijo que no sabia que hacer kagome al notar eso prefirio cambiar de tema: **Bueno nos vemos dentro de 3 días te traeré dulces y un poco de ropa.

Mizuki: si y me saluda a su hermano y al abuelo de mi parte.

Mizuki al darse cuenta de lo que dijo no pudo hacer nada mas que salir corriendo rumbo a la aldea.

Kagome: como es que sabe todo es. _Mmm puede ser que se lo alla dicho la anciana kaede o sango. Jejeje si puede ser eso._** Con esto ultimo en la mente dio un brinco dentro del pozo.**

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**bueno esta fue la primera parte la siguiente la pondre en estos dias :D **

**denme tiempo y listo. espero que disfruten de este fic los dejo saluditos :D**


	9. una decisión difícil 2da parte

**Hola hola espero se encuentren bien jejeje :3 **

**este es el nuevo capitulo espero les guste, bueno les e de decir que este fic es mio pero los personajes les pertenece a la gran rumiko :D**

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**Por el bosque iba un joven de cabellera plateada y unos ojos color ámbar que derretían a quien sea con solo verlos su andar era tan elegante. Llego a un volcán dirigiéndose a una cueva que se encontraba cerca, adentrándose en ella encontró a un viejo dormido con los brazos cruzados este estaba recargado en una vaca con 3 ojos.**

**Sesshomaru le dio una patada, no es de las personas mas amables al despertar a una persona. El anciano se despertó con un chichón enorme en la frente a causa de la parada que recivio.**

Anciano: Pero quien me despertó, a caso no saben respetar a sus mayores!** Dijo todo eso pero al ver de quien se trataba empezó a tembrar.** Pero si tu eres sesshomaru, que demonios quieres ya te dije que no te voy a hacer una espada. T_T

Sesshomaru: ya no me interesan tus espadas anciano Totosai.

Anciano totosai: entonces a que has venido?

**Sesshomaru saco a colmillo sagrado y se la dio al anciano.** Quiero saber por que colmillo sagrado a palpitado

Anciano totosai: mmmmm eso es extraño. . . . puede ser que colmillo . . . . . mmmm pero eso seria extraño.

Sesshomaru: a que te refieres anciano?

Anciano totosai: a que el colmillo sagrado reconoció a otro dueño pero dudo mucho que tu tengas un hijo o me equivoco.

Sesshomaru: pero que estupideces dices, yo no tengo ningún hijo.

Anciano totosai: pues colmillo te esta indicando el camino para encontrar a esa persona así que descubre por ti mismo si no me crees, Si quieres saber quien es la persona, solo apunta a colmillo a esa persona y así tendrás tu respuesta!

** Dijo esas palabras gritando pa que sesshomaru se empezó a retirar.**

**Sesshomaro salio sin decir nada solo en su mente una palabra estaba HIJO. **Estupideces** dijo en voz baja.**

**Tomando el camino de regreso a la aldea donde estaba esa sacerdotisa y la niña que lo intrigo mucho y sus protegidos.**

**EN LA ÉPOCA MODERNA.**

**Una joven salía de un pozo para dirigirse a una casa que se encontraba en un templo. Al entrar encontró una nota que decía:**

Hija fuimos a un crucero que se gaño souta por parte de la escuela te dejamos alimentos y tus cosas preparadas para cualquier cosa. Regresamos en 4 días. Att tu mama que te quiere mucho.

**Kagome al ver esa nota se puso a gritar.** Como pueden hacerme esto y yo que vine a verlos no es justo! ! ! ! Mejor me regreso a la otra época . . . . . mmmm . . . . Pero mejor me regreso mañana ademas prometí que les iba a llevar cosas y dulces a los niños.** Con esas palabras subio a su cuarto, ya en la noche kagome se estaba dando un baño cuando a su mente llegaron las palabras de mizuki**

** Flashback **

**Kagome y mizuki llegaron al pozo.**

Kagome: bueno mizuki, aquí es donde te encontramos el otro día me sorprende el que te encontráramos en su interior pero confió en ti. Bueno nos vemos dentro de 3 dias te traeré dulces y un poco de ropa.

Mizuki: si y me saluda a su hermano y al abuelo de mi parte.

Mizuki al darce cuenta de lo que dijo no pudo hacer nada mas que salir corriendo rumbo a la aldea.

** Fin del flashback **

_Como es que mizuki sabrá de mi familia, eso lo dijo como si los conociera muy bien. Además como es que una niña como ella pueda despertar esos sentimientos en mi_. _Es casi como si …. No, eso no puede ser, seria una locura, pero esta también el lunar, aun que puede ser que aya visto mal. Si eso a de ser._

**Tenia muchas cosas que procesar y estos tres días la ayudarían mucho.**

**Ya en su cuarto decidió acostarse, el baño la relajo mas de lo que ella creía. Al caer en la inconsciencia llego a su mente la imagen de mizuki sesshomaru y ella como una familia.**

**A la mañana siguiente kagome tenia muchas cosas por hacer. Primero ir a la secundaria a darse de baja temporal por una nueva enfermedad y tenia que ser internada. Además tiene que ir a comprar dulces y unas ropas para mizuki y rin. Llegar y hacer la cena, y preparar sus cosas por que se iría al día siguiente.**

**Kagome estaba saliendo de su escuela cuando unas voces la sorprendieron**

Kagome, kagomeeee ! ! ! !

Kagome: hola yuka, eri, ayumi. Como han estado?

Yuka: kagome es verdad que vas a dejar la escuela?

Kagome: _por que siempre me hacen eso y no responden mis preguntas, _**pensaba con gotas en la cabeza.** Si es que me voy a ir a internar a un hospital por que aun estoy enferma.

Eri: por que nunca te cuidas kagome, no vez que nos tienes preocupadas.

Ayumi: si kagome, además ya te estas atrasando mucho en la escuela eso no se vera bien en tu expediente.

**Todas las demás tenían gotas en la cabeza.**

Kagome: lo se pero mejor me repongo y después me apurare con lo demás, jejejeje

Eri: oye kagome y tu novio donde esta?

Kagome: mi novio? de que novio hablan?

Yuka: si kagome tu novio el seloso posecivo y agresivo.

**Kagome con una expresionismo tan seria que daba miedo dijo**, pues el decidió quedarse con su antiguo amor y me dejo sin importar lo que me pasara.

**Todas estaban tan sorprendidas por lo que kagome dijo.**

Eri: como que te dejo! Donde lo vea lo voy a mandar directo al infierno ! ! ! ! **Eso lo decía con una vena apunto de explotar.**

Kagome: ya déjalo así no quiero que pase nada solo quiero que sea feliz.

Ayumi: pero eso no es justo. Tu felicidad es primero no la de el.

Eri y Yuka: si ayumi tiene razón ! ! ! !

Kagome: lo siento chicas se me hace tarde y tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de ir a internarme . nos vemos.

**Esta bien nos vemos después kagome, decían las demás mientras kagome se separava de las demás.**

**Ya en la tarde kagome regreso a casa y había comprado muchas cosas para dos niñas además de dulces para shippo y otras cosas para sus amigos.**

**Compro 4 kimonos 2 para zayumi y otros dos para rin, además de 2 suéteres uno para cada niña y una mochila para sayumi aun que también al ver la ropa que tenia zayumi, a ella le compro un traje parecido al de sesshomaru solo que el de ella era de un color azul con flores de sakura en color blanco con unas botas aptas para un entrenamiento.**

Ella también se compro ropa para esa época todavia recordaba cuando las fue a comprar

** Flashback **

**kagome entraba a una tienda de cosas antiguas y tradicionales cuando una joven la atendio buenas tardes en que le puedo ayudar**

Kagome: hola buenas tardes venia por unos kimonos y unos trajes

Señorita: que clase de trajes esta buscando?

Kagome: busco trajes tradicionales de la época sengoku.

Señorita: se puede saber la razón de buscar trajes de esa época?

Kagome: _ahora que digo_ . . . . . -.-' mmmmm . . . . . Es que voy a ir a una fiesta

Señorita: mmmm pues seria mas fácil que valla a una tienda de disfrazases por que los trajes aquí son muy caros

Kagome: si lo se pero no importa el precio.

Señorita: ok sigame le mostrare algunos trajes.

** Fin de flashback **

**Que difícil fue conseguir ropa, ademas ella tenia pensado estar allá por un largo tiempo así que dejaría su uniforme y se vestiría como se viste una joven en esa época. Se llevaría también los trajes de sacerdotisa que le dio su abuelo**

**Ella no se los había llevado por que no quería que la compararan con kikyo pero ya no importa ya no lo vería por un tiempo los trajes eran casi iguales solo que la hakama era de un color azul, un hakui blanco este tenia bordadas unas flores de ren (loto) de color dorado unos cuantos pares de tabis y unos zori.**

**Me sorprende que todo cupo de milagro en la mochila.**

**Kagome bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, pero escucho un ruido extraño de ella esto provoco que se espantara kagome.**

Kagome:_ como puede ser que me espante un ruido en la cocina y no un demonio en la época antigua._

**Armándose de valor entro a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a su mama preparando la comida y a su hermano y abuelo sentados en la mesa.**

Kagome: pero que hacen aquí ¡! Yo los hacia en el crucero!

Nahomi: hija que gusto verte aquí **se acerco abrazando a su hija** pensábamos que estabas en la época antigua

kagome: si es que tengo que contarles muchas cosas que me han pasado.

nahomi: claro hija puedes contarnos lo que te a pasado.

Kagome: mama gracias decía esto con caras de corderito.

**Ya en la cena todo fue tan ameno y feliz y kagome les platico todo sobre mizuki y cuando llego el momento de contar el como murió y fue revivida por sesshomaru, el abuelo de kagome casi se ahoga con un trozo de pescado**

Abuelo: que inuyasha hizo que! Eso no puede ser, ese joven me a decepcionado

Nahomi: pero como dices que te revivieron?

Kagome: sesshomaru el hermano de inuyasha me revivió con una espada de nombre colmillo sagrado esta tiene la capacidad de revivir a los muertos y el me revivió con ella.

Souta: el orejas de perro te dejo sola , ya no es mi amigo me decepciono

Kagome: no no digas eso el solo salvo al amor de su vida y debemos aceptar eso, **al decir eso oculto sus ojos con su flequillo.**

Nahomi: y ahora que vas a hacer?

Kagome: el hermano de inuyasha me dijo que me llevaría a entrenar a no se que parte para mejorar mis abilidades de saserdotiza

Nahomi: y vas a aceptar?

Kagome: por eso vine para decirles que me voy a ausentar por un largo tiempo no sabría como por cuanto pero me alegro de que estén con migo este día.

Nahomi: esta bien hija pero solo cuídate. y sabes que confías en nosotros. Y nosotros confiamos en ti y en que sabrás hacer las cosas bien.

Abuelo: cuando regreses me ayudaras en el templo a vender los amuletos y todo lo demás verdad que si nietecita adorada.** Decía eso con ojos de borreguito ****degollado**

Kagome: pero abuelo eso es vergonzoso. _Es bueno que cambiaran de tema jejeje_. Ok ok te ayudare pero solo un poco.

Nahomi: y esa mizuki ella por como la describes yo diría que es parecida a ti o no?

Kagome: si y además me pareció que tenia un lunar igual al que tengo en la espalda es solo que no lo vi bien así que pudo ser mi imaginación.

Nahomi brillaron sus ojos como si hubiera descubierto un secreto realmente grande.

Kagome: me voy a dormir el dia de hoy a sido un dia realmente grande y cansado.

Nahomi: si hija nos vemos, pero entonces te vas mañana?

Kagome: si dije que estaría 3 dias aquí y pues ya mañana es el 3ro jejeje

Nahomi: esta bien ve a descansar.

**Al acostarse kagome descanso como nunca había descansado por que pudo ver a su familia. Y saber que tenían la confianza necesaria en ella.Y con una sonrisa en su rostro se durmió.**

**500 años en el pasado.**

**Era una noche hermosa dos jóvenes estaban en un prado viendo las estrellas y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.**

Sango: monje miroku, que pasara con kagome?

Miroku: no lo se mi amada sango, solo debemos confiar en ella y en que todo estará bien.

Sango: pero se me hace tan injusto lo que inuyasha le hace a ella. Solo la bota y recoge del suelo como si fuera un trapo.

Miroku: solo debemos saber que kagome estará bien y que ella encontrara la felicidad tarde o temprano **eso lo decía mas para si mismo y para poder tranquilizar a su amada _taijiya, por que no le gustaba ver su rostro triste._**

**El monje sospechaba algo se esa niña de nombre mizuki pero no dijo nada al ver el rostro de la anciana kaede.**

Sango: pues espero que así sea y que mi amiga encuentre la felicidad.

Miroku: ya veras que si, **acercándose cada ves mas a sango la cual estaba mas que roja pero la mano del monje so poso en la parte baja de la chica haciendo que esta se enojara y diera tremenda cachetada al monje.**

Sango: monje libidinoso que le da!

Miroku: perdoname sanguito es solo que mi mano esta maldita y no la puedo controlar.

Sango: si claro y cree que yo le creeré lo que dice.

Perdoname sanguito pero tu sabes que eres la única que ocupa mi corazoncito.

**Sango se puso toda roja pero se controlo,** sabe que mejor regresemos a la aldea que ya nos han de estar a caminar alejándose del monje.

Miroku: espérame sanguito no me dejes aquí sólito.

**En la cabaña estaba un hanyou muy enojado por que no podía pasar al otro lado del pozo por que este tenia un campo de energía pero no sabia por que, pensando que kagome lo puso para que no pudiera pasar al otro lado.**

** Lo que no sabia es mizuki fue quien puso el campo, por que su madre quería estar sola sin su tío y ella ayudaría a su madre en lo que sea.**

Inuyasha: como pude ser que esa tonta me aya echo eso, no se lo perdonare

Sango: que pasa inuyasha?

Inuyasha: lo que pasa es que kagome no me deja ir a su tiempo ella puso un campo de energía para que no pudiera pasar.

Sango: ella pudo hacer uno? Ya era hora me alegro por ella

Inuyasha: que dices ! ! ! ! Como puedes decir eso ! ! ! !

Mizuki: ya cállate tio no vez que tus gritos molestan ! ! ! !

**Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se quedo callada dejando a un inuyasha todo confundido**

Inuyasha: me dijiste tio?

Mizuki: no. . . . . no dije eso, yo dije . . .. . . lio . . . . . si lio

No no dijiste eso, tu dijiste tío, ahora me explicaras todo eso.

**Mizuki estaba tan nerviosa, no debían descubrirla no aun.**

Anciana kaede: déjala inuyasha o kagome se enojara contigo.

Inuyasha: no me importa lo que esa tonta me haga solo quiero sab. . . . .

Mizuki: abajo

Inuyasha: como puede ser que tu también puedas hacer. . . . .** eso diciendo todo eso desde el suelo.**

Mizuki: me paso a retirar tengo sueño.

**Rin shippo y mizuki e quedaron en el mismo cuarto que el otro ****día. ****Ellos se sentían tan cómodos durmiendo que no importaba lo demás.**

**A la mañana siguiente**

**estaba una joven despidiéndose de su familia pero en la mente de la joven azabache solo una pregunta tenia** por que no ha venido inuyasha por mi? A de estar con su amada kikyo. **Diciendo esto con cara triste, **_Ya basta debo olvidarlo y seguir adelante además el ya escog__io a ella y no ami, arriba esos ánimos kagome tu puedes._ **Se decía así misma.**

kagome: bueno mama nos vemos después se cuidan mucho los quiero!

si hija nos vemos y toma **entregándole en sus manos un pequeño dije con un símbolo que le recordó a cierto youkai de mirada dorada.**

**estaba en una especie de rosario pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el dije este era una piedra de color dorada con un símbolo celta para ser específicos el símbolo del amor eterno pero este en la parte de abajo tenia una luna cuarto creciente.**

Kagome: pero mama esto ? ? . . . . .

Nahomi: no se por que ero algo me dice que es para mizuki.

gracias mama bueno nos vemos no sea que los demás se enojen. LOS AMO ! ! ! !

**mientras del otro lado del pozo **

**mizuki estaba esperando a kagome en el pozo ya que su madre le dijo que regresaba ese mismo día.**

**cuando entre los arbusto sale un joven de mirada dorada y tan fríos como el hielo, este se sorprendió al ver a la niña en el pozo. **

joven: que haces en este lugar?

mizuki: este... estoy ... estoy ... esperando... a... a. ...

**cuando sintieron el olor de una joven que provenía del interior del pozo.**

**mizuki se acerco al pozo y encontró a kagome en su interior.**

mizuki: señorita kagome, que bueno es verla de regreso.

kagome: hola mizuki que bueno es verte a ti también y los demás.

mizuki: están en la aldea pero...

**en eso el joven se acerca al pozo y se asoma.**

**Kagome toda roja y sorprendida:** sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: humana que haces en el interior de ese pozo

Kagome: mi nombre es kagome y pues . . . . . _ Ahora que le diré . . . . Ya que, la verdad a todo lo que da._ es que vengo de mi época

Sesshomaru: de tu época

Kagome: si es que vengo de otra época para ser precisos 500 años en el futuro.

Sesshomaro: y por que no sales **diciendo todo tan natural como si no le importara lo que le contó la joven pero en su interior tan sorprendido y curioso por lo que esta joven le contó.**

kagome: es que tengo muchas cosas y pues no puedo salir con todo.

**en ese momento sesshomaru entra en el pozo y entra por kagome y la ayuda a salir.**

**kagome toda roja por lo que paso** gracias sesshomaru

sesshomaru: ya decidiste que vas a hacer

kagome: si ya decidí y mi respuesta es, que me voy contigo a entrenar.

**mizuki estaba tan sorprendida, a donde se va a ir señorita kagome, me va a dejar aqui sola poniendo cara triste.**

kagome no sabia que decir.

**sesshomaru no soporto ver ese rostro**. ella también puede venir con nosotros.

**en ese momento el colmillo sagrado de sesshomaru palpita ,** _pero que demonios pasa_, **sacando la espada y apuntando a donde estaba mizuki.** quien eres tu!

mizuki: yo soy ...

sesshomaru: responde quien eres tu!

**colmillo palpitaba entonces con colmillo sagrado ataco a mizuki.**

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**espero les este gustando este fic gracias por sus comentarios**

**bueno para aquellos que no saben **

**un ****hakui es la parte de arriba de un traje de sacerdotisa **

**que pasara con mizuki? **

**que tiene que ver ese dije que su madre le dio?**

******en el próximo capitulo:**

**el padre de mizuki **


	10. EL PADRE DE MIZUKI

**hola esta es la continuación de esta historia :D**

**espero les este gustando, ciertamente me e quedado sin inspiración a causa de la uni y exámenes finales pero tratare de seguir y no dejar abandonada esta historia**

**como siempre diciendo que esta historia es de mi propia creación pero los personajes son de la gran RUMIKO - SENSEI.**

**.:.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

******El padre de mizuki**

**Todo fue tan rápido que no supo lo que paso**

Kagome: MIZUKIIIIIIIIII! pero que hiciste por que la mataste ella no hizo nada malo ella solo es una niña no tuviste por que matarla todo lo decía con mucho odio, TE ODIOOOO...

Sesshomaru: YA QUIERES CALLARTE MUJER Y OBSERVA LO QUE PASA.

**Donde estaba mizuki un resplandor la empezó a rodear y un gran poder empezó a surgir pero así como se presento se fue dejando a una niña sumergida en la inconsciencia.**

Kagome: pero que le hiciste?

Sesshomaru: quería saber quien es esta niña.

Kagome: pero por que de esa forma?

Sesshomaru: no tengo porque decirte,_ pero quien es esa niña y que fue todo ese poder_

**Sesshomaru se acerco a la niña y la cargo vamos a lla aldea a la que resguardas**

Kagome: esta bien vamos

**Sesshomaru y kagome estaban caminando por el bosque pero cuando**

KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE ! ! ! !

Kagome: pero si es inuyasha... poniendo una cara triste.

Inuyasha: pero por que tardaste en llegar... y que demonios hace este(señalando a sesshomaru)

Kagome: acabo de llegar y encontré a mizuki pero llego sesshomaru y en eso mizuki se puso mal pero como traigo muchas cosas sesshomaru la cargo y me esta ayudando en llevarla.

**Sesshomaru solo se le quedo viendo con curiosidad** _por que le mentía a su "queridicimo hermano" _

Inuyasha: solo la deja y se van ellos **refiriéndose a sesshomaru, rin y jaken** y nosotros a seguir con la búsqueda de los fragmentos por que ya perdimos mucho tiempo por tu culpa

**Sesshomaru ya se estaba impacientando ademas no quería oler la tristeza de esa humana por culpa de lo que decía inuyasha,** humana camina o te dejare.

**kagome se estaba poniendo triste por lo que decía inuyasha pero**, que... espera no me dejes.

**empezando a camiar y dejando a un inuyasha muy enojado,** kagome no me dejes aquí hablando solo ! tonta no me escuch...

kagome: ABAJOOOOO! ! ! ! acaso no ves como esta mizuki y tu solo piensas en tonterías! ! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

**sesshomaru al ver como su hermano caía al suelo a causa de una tonta palabra, le dieron ganas de reír pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo,** en definitiva es un tonto. **m****murmuro**

kagome: que le paso a mizuki?

sesshomaru: no te das cuenta ?

kagome: a que te refieres?

Sesshomaru: en que esta niña esta cambiando.

**kagome estaba tan confundida no entendía lo que sesshomaru de decía. hasta que se concentro en ella y descubrió a lo que el se refería,** _pero por que? que tiene esa niña?_

**Cuando llegaron a la aldea todos se les quedaban viendo muy sorprendidos al ver a kagome y al lord de as tierras del oeste juntos y a un hanyou muy molesto y sin pelear.**

Anciana kaede: pero que le a pasado a mizuki?

Kagome: es que se puso mal y se desmayo hay que dejarla descansar y todo estará bien.

**Sesshomaru siguió a kagome al interior de la cabaña y puso a mizuki en un tatami para que descansara,** por que no dijiste la verdad?

Kagome: no quería que hubiera problemas cerca de la aldea, pero dime por que lo hiciste, y esta bien mizuki? **todo eso lo decía con una mirada llena de preocupación.**

Sesshomaru: no tengo por que responder a tus preguntas.

Kagome: dime por favor, **decía con una cara llena de tristeza.**

Sesshomaru: cuando despierte obtendré respuestas y tu también.** saliendo de la cabaña y subiendo a un árbol**

**Kagome salio con unos bentos llenos de comida que su mama les había echo para merendar.** chicos vengan a comer mi mama les preparo algo rico ! ! ! !

Miroku: señorita kagome que fue lo que paso ?

kagome: bueno... es que cuando regrese estaba mizuki esperando y al salir del pozo llego sesshomaru y ...

sesshomaru: no digas otra palabra humana.

**todos voltearon a ver a sesshomaru**

inuyasha: a que te refieres?

kagome:a que sesshomaru llego y no podía salir del pozo por todo lo que tenia y me ayudo a salir pero. . . .

sesshomaru: no tienes por que seguir hablando,** decía viendo a kagome con una mirada de advertencia**

inuyasha: que el hizo que cosa?

**inuyasha estaba apunto de pararse y atacar a sesshomaru cuando un grito proveniente del interior de la cabaña los desconcertó.**

AAAAAHHHHHHH!

kagome: esa es mizuki, **se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y entro pero sesshomaru ya estaba a su lado** _como ! ! ! ! . . . _ _como es que llego tan rápido? _mizuki esta empezando a despertar

mizuki: hay me duele mi cabeza, **decía mientras se agarraba, cuando se calmo le llego a su nariz dos esencias muy familiares al alzar el rostro se encontró con kagome y con sesshomaru por instinto retrocedió por miedo,** _por que por que me ataco si soy su hija por que me quería matar,_** lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.**

**sesshomaru y kagome estaban tan sorprendidos pero sesshomaru no lo demostró, su mirada era igual que siempre.**

mizuki: por que, por que me ataco lord.

Sesshomaru: **ignoro la pregunta que le hizo,**quien eres tu? **decía mientras la miraba insistentemente.**

**mizuki estaba sorprendida.**

kagome: que te a pasado?

mizuki: a que se refiere señorita?

**todos estaban afuera escuchando tenían miedo de entrar y morir a manos del lord, lo que si los dejaba sorprendidos fue el echo de que kagome estuviera adentro y no tener miedo a morir a manos del lord.**

**sesshomaru agarro a la niña y salio casi volando llevándosela a otro lado**

kagome: espera a donde te la llevas! sango préstame a kirara! **empezó a correr y kirara se transformo kagome subió y fue tras sesshomaru**

inuyasha: pero que esta pasando ! voy a ir tras ellas ! ! ! !

kagome: no te atrevas ABAJOOOOO ! ! ! !

**todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de kagome pero el hanyou estaba muy dolido por el como kagome la a tratado últimamente.**

**cuando kagome llego vio a una mizuki temblando de miedo y a un sesshomaru dispuesto a atacar**

kagome: pero que haces deja de molestarla! ! ! !

**mizuki al ver a kagome salio corriendo llegando extremadamente rápido dejando a una kagome impactada,** pero como es que llegue tan rápido.

sesshomaru: responde quien eres tu o te aniquilare.

**mizuki se escondió atrás de kagome** déjala sesshomaru ella es solo una niña!

sesshomaru: tu eres mi hija verdad!

**mizuki se puso tensa y su corazón se acelero confirmando a sesshomaru sus dudas**

**kagome volteo a ver a mizuki,** es verdad lo que dijo sesshomaru?

**cuando mizuki vio a kagome a la cara se sorprendió al ver las franjas y la luna en el rostro confirmando lo que dijo sesshomaru.**

mizuki: si lord sesshomaru usted es mi padre pero...

sesshomaru: y quien es tu madre! ! ! !** mas que una pregunta era una orden**

mizuki no puedo decir quien es mi madre, ya que no soy de esta época

kagome: a que te refieres mizuki?

mizuki: a que vengo del futuro.

sesshomaru no mostró lo sorprendido que estaba pero kagome en cambio no cabía de la sorpresa.

kagome: como que del futuro ! ! ! ! ? ? ? ?

es que mi madre me defendió de un demonio que ella creía que ya no existía y pues me aventó al pozo y cuando desperté la encontré a usted y a inuyasha. _no puedo decir la verdad pero diré al menos parte de ella._**  
**

**kagome estaba tan sorprendida que no sabia como procesar tanta información.** y tu madre es?

mizuki: mi madre es una humana.

sesshomaru: QUE . . . ESO ES . . . IMPOSIBLE . . . ESO NO ES POSIBLE. . . . YO NUNCA ME EMPAREJARE CON UNA HUMANA. . . . ESO NUNCA PASARA ! ! ! !

mizuki: por favor no me odien por ocultar todo eso. solo protegía mi existencia.

no te preocupes. Como te dije confió en ti y no dejaría que nada malo te pasara.

sesshomaru: eso es imposible no puedo creer que eso pase yo nunca estaré ligado a una insignificante humana.

**A mizuki le empezó a faltar el aire y a ver nublado, su padre el ser que le dio la vida, no quería que ella naciera. su madre le mintió el no me quería.** lo que dijiste de el era mentira

**FLASHBACK **

Mizuki: Entonces papa no me quería?

Kagome: Nooo ! ! ! nunca digas eso! ! ! Nunca! ! ! **Decía una sacerdotisa muy segura de sus palabras.**Tu papa te ama y te amara siempre!

Mizuki: Entonces papa está vivo?. Donde esta ¿ porque no ha venido?. Por qué no lo conozco?

Kagome: Porque tu papa está en otro mundo pero no dudes en el amor que él tiene hacia ti, nunca lo dudes. **Diciendo esto con una sonrisa tan dulce.** Ya es hora de dormir, descansa y sueña lindo mi dulce y bella luna.

Mizuki: Si mami.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK **

**Era mntira mama el no me quiere. empezando a llorar y sentirse mal,** NO ELLA NO ES INSIGNIFICANTE. MI MADRE ES MUY FUERTE Y HERMOSA! DE ECHO ES MAS FUERTE QUE EL CADÁVER ! ! ! !

kagome: hablas de kikyo?

mizuki: si de ella

sesshomaru: quien es tu madre!

mizuki: no se lo diré!

**en eso mizuki se empieza a caer y a sesshomaru le entro una incertidumbre desconocida para el y colmillo palpito** _ que esta pasando colmillo trata de salvarla, pero no hay mensajeros del otro mundo._

kagome agarro a mizuki, que te pasa! mizuki! MIZUKIIII ! ! !

**sesshomaru se acerco y agarro su frente y sonrió kagome se sorprendió no supo que hacer. pero en ese momento mizuki empezó a despertarse y al ver a su padre y la risa de la que su madre siempre le describió se sorprendió.**

sesshomaru: vamos a la aldea ya es tarde

kagome: si , pero que paso?

nada que te importe humana, ahora vayámonos o se quedaran y no me hago responsable de lo que pase.

**cuando llegaron a la aldea todos estaban esperando a las explicaciones pero al ver a mizuki y el cambio que tubo se sorprendieron, y empezaron las explicaciones mientras mizuki comía algo**

monje miroku: entonces tu eres la hija de sesshomaru!?

**mizuki toda roja** si el es mi padre, pero **volteando a ver a su dirección,** _eso no importa_

inuyasha: es por eso que me dijiste tío el otro día verdad ! ! ! !.

miizuki: si por eso.

inuyasha:_ que es este sentimiento de angustia como si hubiera algo que no cuadra _y quien es tu madre?

mizuki: no les puedo decir eso.

kagome: es verdad les traje cosas a ustedes refiriéndose a mizuki rin y shippo.

los tres niños: que nos trajo!,** el rostro de mizuki tenia un alivio por haber cambiado de tema.**

**kagome saco todo lo que les había traído** haber shippo te traje unos dulces, unos cuadernos para colorear y colores. espero te gusten

Shippo: gracias mami :D

**mizuki se sorprendió y se enojo al escuchar como le había dicho a su madre, pero se calmo por que se acordó lo que su mama le dijo sobre el,** _"el siempre me quiso como a una madre"_

**kagome solo sonrio con cariño **rin toma: entregándole 2 kimonos un suéter y también unos cuadernos para colorear y unas pinturas.

Rin: gracias señorita kagome los kimonos están muy bonitos, pero que es esto **tomando en las manos el suéter ** esto se come?

**kagome y rin se empezaron a reír al ver las facciones de duda ante el suéter.**

mizuki: eso es un suéter y te cubre cuando hace frió

rin: y como se pone eso?

mizuki: es fácil donde esta el hoyo mas grande metes manos y cabeza y sacas las manos por estos dos y la cabeza la sacas por el hoyo mas pequeño.

Rin: haber como. . . . . aaaaaaHHHHHHH! ! ! . . . . . AYUDA ESTA COSA ME ESTA COMIENDO. . . . . .

**Mizuki y Kagome no podían dejar de ****reír**

Mizuki: haber deja te ayudo :D . . . . . listo ya esta, que bonito esta :D

Kagome: me sorprende que tu conozcas estas cosas y como se ponen dijo viendo a mizuki.

**sesshomaru presto mas atención a esto** _sera que ella . . . . no eso es imposible, ademas ella es la mujer de mi medio hermano, aun que cuando estuvimos en el lago no le vi ninguna marca, así que puede ser que ..._** mostrando una sonrisa al pensar en eso.**

Kagome: toma mizuki entregándole los 2 kimonos, el traje de batalla, el suéter y la mochila.

mizuki: gracias señorita kagome,están muy bonitos los kimonos y el traje gracias :D **estaba tan feliz por todo lo que le dio su "madre", mientras sesshomaru estaba sorprendido por todo lo que su mochila podía contener.**

kagome: es verdad mi mama me dijo que te diera esto que es para ti, **entregándole el rosario.**

mizuki: pero no puedo aceptarlo es de su mama, **negando con la cabeza.**

kagome: mi mama me dijo que era exclusivo para ti mostrando el rosario.** En eso sesshomaru le arrebato el rosario de las manos.**

sesshomaru: de donde sacaste este rosario? ? ? ! ! !

kagome: mi madre me lo dio para que se lo diera a Mizuki. ASÍ QUE DÁSELO A MIZUKI!

sesshomaru: sabes de casualidad que es este rosario!

kagome:no, no lo se pero mi mama me dijo que era para ella así que dáselo.

**Todos estaban sorprendidos por el como le hablaba kagome a sesshomaru y mas aun el simple echo que el no se molestara.**

sesshomaru: mmmm espero veamos que pasa. **arrojando el rosario a donde estaba mizuki**

**mizuki al agarrar el amuleto este brillo y libero una energía pero de repente apareció un gato de fuego color negro con una luna cuarto creciente en la frente ademas de que tenia en las patas unas marcas en forma de llamas de colores entre rojas y naranjas **

sesshomaru: que demonios ! ! ! como puede ser que funcionara en ti! ! !

kagome: a que te refieres?

sesshomaru: a que el rosario le pertenecía a mi clan pero de repente desapareció y resulta que ahora lo tienes tu, bueno esa niña, **viendo a mizuki. **

Kagome: tu sabias que esto pasaría?

Sesshomaru: solo escuche rumores pero me sorprende ver que el rosario aya escogido a esa niña.

mizuki al ver como se refería su padre de ella se puso triste pero sabia que su padre no era muy a demostrar sentimientos

sesshomaru: eso quiere decir que esta niña es muy poderosa.

mizuki: _creo que eso fue un alago._ **En eso el pequeño neko se acerco a mizuki y se echo aun lado de ella, **que bonito esta y ya tiene nombre, **viendo a su padre con una sonrisa que lleno de un sentimiento calido el corazon del lord.**

sesshomaru: no por que solo la dueña puede ponerle el nombre. por lo que veo es macho así que decide bien.

mizuki: mmmm no se mmm. . . . .

**Pero en ese momento empezó a llover** . . . . miu siiiiiii ! así se llamara miu!

mi madre me decía que las lluvias en esta época eran tan hermosas y que razón tenia ella.

sesshomaru: osea que le pondrás ese nombre por que te acordaste de tu ... emmm . . . ._ por que es tan dificil decir esa palabra . . . ._

**rin y shippo estaban tan enojados rin tenia toda la atención de los dos y todos estaban de sobra pareciera que son familia**

rin: no es justo el señor sesshomaru le toma mas importancia a ella que ami!.

shippo: lo se pero no podemos hacer nada. ademas mizuki es hija de sesshomaru. **pero parece que kagome es su madre por el como la trata eso no me gusta nada.**

rin: ella me quitara a mi padre. su rostro se puso triste y no sabia que hacer.

Shippo: pero mizuki es buena poniéndose un poco sonrojado de las mejillas. ademas es como kagome no se le puede odiar, ella es buena y tiene un corazón tan puro.

Rin: lo se pero me da envidia ver como la tratan el señor sesshomaru y la señorita kagome. **haciendo una cara de puchero.**

**mizuki puro escuchar todo ya que sus sentidos se habían incrementado poniendo una cara de tristeza que cambio rápido. **

**sesshomaru también pudo escuchar todo lo que lo sorprendió. desde cuando cambio tanto, todo esto empezó desde que esa niña llego. que es ese sentimiento que tengo por esa niña.**

mizuki fue donde estaban rin y shippo y les mostró a miu y se pusieron a jugar con el.

todos estaban tan sorprendidos del nuevo integrante en el grupo.

inuyasha: cuando te vas a ir

kagome: déjalo inuyasha el se va cuando quiera

inuyasha: kagome te recuerdo que el es malo no debería de estar en este lugar así que cuando se va a ir.

kagome: ya cállate inuyasha no tienes derecho de decir todo eso el se puede quedar por que el me salvo la vida o ya se te olvido.

Inuyasha: no me tienes que estar repitiendo todo es que ya se.** poniendo una cara toda triste.** se quedaran hasta mañana después el y todos sus integrantes se van a ir.

kagome: INUYASH...

sesshomaru: esta bien nos iremos mañana, pero después no te sorprendas por lo que llegue a pasar cuando me valla. dando una sonrisa de lado **dejando a un inuyasha todo sorprendido **

**cuando iba a reclamar la anciana kaede hablo:** bueno ya es un poco tarde vamos a preparar la comida.

**Después de que cenaron se fueron a dormir todos o al menos la mayoría de ellos. kagome salio y vio una serpiente cazadora de almas pero se sorprendió al ver que inuyasha no la había visto y salido a su encuentro así que decidió ir hacia donde estaba ella.**

**cerca del árbol del tiempo se encontraba una miko rodeada de almas atormentadas, estaba esperando a cierto hanyou casi todas las noches se veían pero últimamente inuyasha se había comportado extraño. Desde que su reencarnación fue asesinada. por que siempre arruina mis planes esa mocosa. **

**una presencia la saco de sus pensamientos,** pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, que es lo que quieres ? ? ? vienes a rogarme que deje a inuyasha ? ? ?

de entre los arboles salio una joven parecida a la que se encontraba sentada en las raíces.

kagome: quiero hacer un trato contigo.

**.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.:':.**

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES ESTE AGRADANDO ESA HISTORIA Y PERDÓN POR TARDAR EN SUBIR LOS CAP, SOLO QUE LA UNI QUITA INSPIRACIÓN Y NO ES BUENO PERO AHORA QUE YA VOY A ESTAR DE VACACIONES TENDRÉ MAS TIEMPO Y PODRE SEGUIR UN POCO MAS RÁPIDO SOLO ESPERO QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN NO SE QUIERA IR.**

**BUENO SALUDITOS NOS VEMOS BYE **

**HASTA LA OTRA :D**


	11. una nueva integrante

**Hola hola como han estado espero que bien jejeje :D **

**Solo dejando el nuevo cap y pedir disculpas ya que en estos dias e estado tan ocupada que no me a dado tiempo de nada pero me di un dia libre asi que a escribir jejeje **

**Espero que disfruten de este fic tanto como yo **

**Como siempre a decir que este fic es de mi auditoria pero los personajes son de LA GRAN MAESTRE ROMIKO !**

**Una nueva integrante para dos.**

**En un hermoso claro se encontraban dos sacerdotisas pero ese sitio tenia un ambiente tenso cuando una de las dos decidió que era momento de romper ese silencio ****sepulcral**

kikyo: Que es lo que quieres? ? ? , A que has venido a este lugar ? ? ?

Kagome: quiero hablar contigo kikyo.

Kikyo: de que quieres hablar? bienes a pedirme que deje a Inuyasha que lo abandone y te deje el paso libre.

**Kagome se puso triste pero decidió pasar las ofensas que la otra miko le decía ** vengo a proponerte algo.

Kikyo: que es lo que quieres? No ves que estoy esperando a inuyasha.** Decía de una forma muy ****sensual**

Kagome: es sobre el de quien quiero hablar.

Kikyo: sobre el ?** estaba tan sorprendida **

**pero antes de que le dijera algo, un estruendo resonó por todo el lugar despertando a todos en la cabaña y dejando sorprendidas a las mikos que estaban hablando.**

ese olor es de narakuuuu! **grito inuyasha**

**todos de levantaron y se apresuraron a ir a ver que es lo que pasaba**

mizuki: la señorita kagome no se encuentra

**inuyasha volteo a ver, para ver si mizuki tenia razón, pero al no verla se apresuro a ir al sitio del que provenía tal estruendo.**

**mizuki se estaba apurando en alcanzarlos pero un enano verde la detuvo.**

jaken: niña el amo dice que ya es hora de irnos

mizuki: pero la señorita kagome esta en peligro...

jaken: el amo sesshomaru va a ir por ella, veremos al amo en donde esta el pozo de la colina.

mizuki: pero si algo malo le pasa a la señorita...

kaken: no confías en el amo! TU PADREEE!

**mizuki estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijo el enano.** si, si confió en el, vayámonos los esperaremos a su regreso.

**En el claro las sacerdotisas eran atacadas por una extensión de naraku.**

Kikyo: sal de mi camino solo estorbas. **Le gritaba la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos a kagome.**

Kagome: lo siento ! ! !, pero no quiero morir ! ! !. **Le gritaba kagome a la otra sacerdotisa.**

**Las dos estaban atacando al demonio para poder eliminarlo.**

Kagome: quien eres tu y que quieres en este sitio? **decía mientras arrojaba una flecha pero esta no le causo efecto alguno**

**el demonio era en forma de ogro pero en color negro y sus ojos eran de un color blanco y la boca la tenia cerrada pero este al abrirla y tomo aire las almas que tenia kikyo salieron y se las trago el demonio dejando débil a kikyo.**

**El demonio de abalanzo contra kikyo pero kagome se interpuso recibiendo el golpe de lleno. Kikyo al ver como kagome la protegió se enojo.** No necesito de tu ayuda!

**kagome se levanto con esfuerzo,** lo hago para que no te pase nada no quiero ver a inuyasha solo cuando yo no este.

Kikyio: como has dicho? A que te refieres?

**En ese momento un látigo salio de la nada destrozando al ogro.**

Miko ya es hora de irnos. **Decía un inuyoukai con una mirada tan seria.**

Kikyo: te vas a ir con el hermano de inuyasha?

Kagome: s... siii... **decía muy nerviosa.**

Kikyio: ya entendí todo esto, **como no obtuviste a inuyasha ahora trataras de obtener al hermano. ja ja ja . . . **

Sesshomaru: es mejor que aprendas a cerrar la boca en presencia de un lord y mas si se trata de este lord o no te enseñaron modales ?, o quieres morir otra vez?

**kikyo se sorprendio por lo que le dijo el lord pero eso la puso enojada y antes de reprocharle su intromicion kagome hablo**

kagome: kikyo la razón por la que me voy con el es por que me llevara aun lugar a entrenar y te quería pedir que te quedaras al lado de inuyasha.** Decir todo eso le causaba mucho dolor a kagome pero no tenia de otra**

Kikyo: estas traicionando a tus amigos, al irte con el,** mirando a sesshomaru de forma despectiva,** por que no me sorprende de alguien como tu.

**Kagome tenia una cara triste pero al escuchar esas palabras,** me ofendes a pesar de que te estoy pidiendo que te unas a ellos y estés con inuyasha! te estoy dejando el camino libre ! ! ! . ya se que no soy como tu ! ! ! y que el te ama a ti. por eso me voy para que estén juntos los dos sin tener que ocultarse o preocuparse por mi !

kikyo: nunca pedí que hicieras eso pero me sorprendes, disculpe sesshomaru, pero por que decidió llevarse a una inepta como lo es esta, **refiriéndose a kagome.**

Sesshomaru: eso no es de tu incumbencia, miko nos vamos de una vez.

Kagome: kikyo, quiero que estes con inuyasha y no le digas nada. Adios

kikyo: no te despedirás de inuyasha?

kagome: si yo le dijera a inuyasha con quien me voy tu crees que me dejara ir?

Kikyo: tienes razón pero acaso le tienes miedo a inuyasha?

**en ese momento sesshomaru se estaba enojando y tomo a la joven miko como si fuera un costal de papas.**

Kagome: bájame sesshomaru, bájame ! ! !

sesshomaru: ya calla miko o quieres que todos se den cuenta? **en ese momento se escuchaba un escándalo y se dio cuenta que eran los demás. dejo de hacer escándalo.**

**sesshomaru llego al claro donde estaba el pozo y kagome al ver eso se sorprendió al ver a rin ah-hun, jaken y a la pequeña mizuki.**

Kagome: mizuki que haces aquí por que no estas con los demás?

Sesshomaru: no es obvio al ser mi hija me la tengo que llevar. decía cerio el lord

**Mizuki estaba feliz al ver que estaría con su madre y su padre. **

Kagome: es verdad jejeje se me había olvidado jejeje.** decía don gotitas en la cabeza, estilo anime.**

sesshomaro: miu yo como tu amo te ordeno que te transformes y te lleves a mizuki y a kagome.

**En ese momento el gato maulló y no sin antes voltear a ver a mizuki la cual solo asintió con la cabeza, ****el gato de fuego se transformo en un gato un poco mas grande que kirara solo que este imponía respeto y temor.**

Mizuki : no lo puedo creer esta realmente hermoso **decía muy contenta y con unos ojos tan brillantes a causa de la alegría, corrió hasta donde estaba el y le acaricio las orejas.**

**Rin estaba sorprendida por ver al gatito transformarse pero lo que no le gusto fue ver que kagome y mizuki se iban a ir juntas.**

Sesshomaru: bueno en marcha.** Y asi se fueron alejando y kagome solo dijo un adiós en la mente y una lagrima recorrió su rostro al saber que no los vería en mucho tiempo.**

**mientras todos llegaron al claro inuyasha encontró a kikyo desmallada.**

Inuyasha: kikyoooo!

**en eso kikyio se despierta poco a poco** inu . . . ya . . . sshaaa . . .

inuyasha: kikyio, kikyo que paso ?

kikyo: yo . . . no . . . no me acuerdo, **al terminar de decir esas palabras ella fingió un desmayo.**

**Inuyasha en ese momento no se acordó de kagome y llevo a kikyo la cabaña de la anciana kaede.**

Sango: como se atreve a llevar a esa a la aldea y mas a la cabaña de la a nciana kaede. Uuuuyyyyyy enserio hay dias en los que me desespera.

Miroku: no te preocupes sango ahora lo que importa es saber donde esta kagome, puede ser que kikyo sepa y nos diga que paso.

Sango: si tiene razón su excelencia.** Y así se fueron a la aldea.**

**Kikyio despertó en la aldea y vio a todos a su alrededor.**

Inuyasha: que paso kikyo?

Kikyo:yo estaba esperándote pero llego kagome con sus cosas y dijo que se iba a ir.

Sango: como dices eso ella no es capaz de hacer algo así.

Kikyo: me dejas terminar, ella me dijo que iba a su época por unos días y que no quería que te viera mas.

Inuyasha: ka... go...meee.. dijo eso. El estaba tan confundido.

Kikyo: si pero cuando ella ya se iba aparecieron unos demonios y nos atacaron. Pero kagome me defendió por que uno de esos demonios me robo almas y cuando me di cuenta se la llevaban.

Inuyasha: que se llevaron a kagome . . . ! ! ! como es eso posible ! ! !

sango: es verdad todo lo que dices?. **Ella no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía.**

Kikyo: si, logramos destruir a uno pero otro la agarro y se la llevo no pude hacer nada por que estaba débil. Perdón, **decía con una fingida tristeza.**

**Todos estaban tristes por lo que les contó la miko muerta.**

Por cierto donde esta mizuki ella se pondrá muy triste cuando se entere y los demás ? ? ? donde están? ? ?

anciana kaede: mizuki, rin, sesshomaru, jaken y el dragón se fueron desde hace rato. Mizuki dijo que les diera las gracias y que cuidáramos a kagome que ella es muy especial.

Sango: pobre mizuki ella no sabe lo que le paso a kagome.

**Shippo empezó a llorar al saber que a su madre la secuestraron y no pudieron hacer nada.**

Monje miroku: bueno que esperamos hay que ir a rescatar a la señorita kagome.

Inuyasha: tienes razón miroku pero como le vamos a hacer si no podemos ver los fragmentos para localizar a los que la secuestraron.

**Sango sospecho por donde hiba la cosa**

inuyasha: kikyo ayúdanos a encontrar a kagome con tu ayuda podremos encontrar donde esta ella, **lo decia con una carra llena de amor**

kikyo: no lo se es que . . . **dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes en el lugar.**

**Sango se aguanto el enojo por que inuyasha tenia razón sin ella no podrían encontrar a kagome.** Ayúdanos a encontrar a kagome.

**Inuyasha estaba tan sorprendido por lo que sango dijo, que no supo que decir en esos momentos.**

Kikyo: esta bien los ayudare en lo que pueda,** pero dejen repongo fuerzas por que aun estoy débil a causa de esos demonios. se levanto con cuidado y saliendo de la cabaña se dirijo al bosque a alimentarse.**

Entonces nos iremos al amanecer **dijo inuyasha.**

**Sango no muy convencida no reclamo.**

**En otro lugar:**

kagome: sesshomaru a donde vamos ?

sesshomaru: espera y ya lo veras.

**Mizuki estaba dormida en los brazos de kagome,** te quiero mucho mami, **no escucho las palabras que dijo la pequeña pero no pasaron desapercibidas por el inuyoukai que estaba enfrente.**

Sesshomaru: a quien le dijo esas palabras, y quien sera tu madre? **odiaba sentirse de esa manera, el no saber las cosas lo desesperavan mucho.**

**De repente**** kagome y mizuki se empezaron a sentir mal kagome empezó a sudar y mizuki se despertó a causa del dolor que ****sentía en el estomago.**

kagome: sesshomaru espera por favor.

Sesshomaru: que les pasa no hay que perder tiempo. **Pero al ver como estaban las dos descendieron y kagome salio corriendo directo a los arboles y mizuki perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas pero se contuvo y se paro recuperándose por lo que habían pasado en ese momento.**

Rin en cambio solo estaba incomoda y se empezó a mover incómodamente.

Sesshomaru: _que les pasa a las 3 _

**kagome regreso en ese momento.** Es que hay una energía que nos esta causando todo esto. Pero ya estoy bien **lo dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Se montaron de nuevo a miu y se dirigieron a su destino.**

**+Después de 2 hrs**

sesshomaru: llegamos

**kagome estaba apunto de dormirse pero al escuchar las palabras de sesshomaru se despertó.**

**Descendieron**** en un lugar realmente hermoso el lugar mas hermoso que uno podría imaginar.**

Hola bienvenido mi lord que gusto tenerlo en este lugar, a que se debe su visita?, **decía una youkay hermosa **

**hola espero les guste este cap, e de admitir que a sido el mas difícil de hacer pero termiado esta jejeje espero les guste y dejen mensajes sean buenos o malos. bueno nos vemos hasta la otra :D**


	12. KORINA

**HOLA HOLA COMO HAN ESTADO ESPERO QUE BIEN :D**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA PEDIR UNA DISCULPA POR SUBIR APENAS EL NUEVO CAPITULO PERO ESTUBE UN POCO OCUPADA Y LA INSPIRACIÓN POR LOS SUELOS, PERO UNA VEZ RECUPERADOS AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, AUN QUE SEAN MALOS JEJE :P**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**DECIR COMO SIEMPRE QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SI NO DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO T. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CAP 12 KORINA.**

Hola bienvenido mi lord que gusto tenerlo en este lugar, a que se debe su visita?, ******decía una youkay hermosa**

**Kagome, Rin y Mizuki veían muy asombrados a la youkai que estaba frente a ellas.** Que hermosa dijo Rin, **provocando un sonrojo en la youkai.**

Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Korina y soy la encargada de este templo.

El placer es nuestro, **respondieron las 3 jovencitas.**

Kagome: como puede ser que una youkai este al frente de un templo?.

Korina: lo que pasa es que. . .

Sesshomaru: Ya vasta de tanto hablar, Korina, quiero hablar contigo, sobre. . . .

Korina: de seguro te refieres a esa niña que esta a tu lado?.

Sesshomaru: si.

Korina: tan expresivo como siempre. Bueno, por lo que veo, **acercándose a Mizuki**, ella es una niña especial, y sera mas poderosa que su madre y su padre juntos.

**Mizuki se puso toda colorada.**

Korina: niña dime tu nombre?

Mi nombre es mizuki,** en eso se escucho un gruñido proveniente del lord que se encontraba a sus espaldas,** perdón, soy Taisho, Mizuki Taisho.

Korina: jejeje, que no te intimide tu padre, pero puedes responder a esta pregunta, tu madre es una sacerdotisa?

**Toda nerviosa Mizuki se puso toda nerviosa,pero respondió que si viendo de reojo a kagome sin que esta se de cuenta,pero logrando que Korina se diera cuenta pero solo rió por lo bajo.** pero que tiene que ver que mi madre sea sacerdotisa?.

Korina: Bueno es que hay unos pergaminos antiguos en este templo donde dicen que, solo hijas de sacerdotisas extremadamente fuertes pero con edades menores a los 18 años llegan a tener hijos completamente youkais, cuando estas se juntan con un youkai igualmente fuertes o mas. Por lo que veo tu madre a de ser realmente fuerte como para que ella ocultara su propia esencia y te dejara la youkai, sin dañar ó quitar tu energía espiritual.

Kagome: disculpe me podría decir como es que sabe todo eso?.

Korina: te refieres a lo especial que es esta niña hermosa,** pellizcándole las mejillas a mizuki, haciendo que mizuki se enojara, no le gustaba que le pellizcaran las mejillas.**

Kagome: si, a eso.

Korina: es que ella no es la única, pero eso después lo sabrán.

**Sesshomaru no demostró su desconcierto y la sorpresa que todo lo dicho por Korina. Pero Sesshomaru también noto como mizuki vio a Kagome discretamente al mencionar a su madre, dando a entender que esa humana era madre de su hija. Pero como es que todo eso llego a pasar. El no podría tener una hija con una humana , menos con la humana de su hermano. Aun que ella no tiene marca así que ella esta sola, y por lo dicho por Korina, **_mizuki es una youkai y una muy poderosa, al igual que esa humana._

**Con esas palabras en la mente sonrió.**

Mizuki: mi madre es la mejor sacerdotisa ella es, perdón, era la mejor en su tiempo y la mas fuerte. Ella me enseño todo lo que se.

Korina: te enseño?. entonces veamos, que tan cierto es lo que me cuentas. **En ese momento Korina se lanzo a mizuki dispuesta a atacarla pero un lord se interpuso recibiendo el golpe dado por la youkai y una kagome corrió en dirección a Mizuki protegiéndola con su cuerpo.**

Dejen de estorbar, **dijo Korina, lanzando un poco de energía logrando apartar al lord y a la miko, y para evitar que alguien mas se interpusiera, un resplandor morado oscuro las rodeo y encerró a Mizuki y Korina.**

**Mizuki se enojo al ver como fue aventada Kagome, se puso de pie y Korina ataco a Mizuki con un látigo de energía, entre azul y morado, pero mizuki brinco alejándose del ataque, Korina seguía atacando pero Mizuki esquivaba todo ataque.**

Korina: no que fuiste entrenada por la sacerdotisa mas fuerte!, deja de correr.

**Kagome y sesshomaru solo eran espectadores de todo lo que a Mizuki le pasaba, kagome estaba nerviosa pero sesshomaru estaba impresionado de la agilidad de su hija.**

**Rin y Jaken estaban impresionados por lo que sus ojos veían pero ellos decidieron estar lejos para evitar ser dañados.**

Korina: creo que tu madre no es tan fuerte como me dijiste, **esas palabras lograron hacer enojar a Mizuki parando de esquivar todo ataque y cuando el látigo iba a dar directo con ella, mizuki creo un campo protegiéndola, corriendo empezó a dirigirse hacia la youkai, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le propino una patada en la cara arrojando lejos a Korina.**

**Korina se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo esquivando un ataque que podría bien dejarla muy herida.**

**Korina volvió a atacar a Mizuki, la pelea entre las dos youkais eran tan rápida ante los ojos de las 2 humanas pero no para los youkais presentes, de un momento a otro se escucho un golpe, señal de que alguien había caído, kagome se apresuro a acercarse vio a mizuki en el suelo, preocupando mucho a la pobre miko, pero vio como mizuki se levantaba y la pelea comenzó de nuevo, pero después se escucho otro golpe y kagome al pensar que era Mizuki esta trato de ir a ayudarla pero un brazo la detuvo haciendo que parara, al ver a quien le impidió su acción, volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y le dirigió la peor de sus miradas.**

Sesshomaru: si tu tratas de dirigirte hacia donde esta mi hija solo saldrás lastimada por el campo que las rodea.

Kagome: pero hay que ayudarla.

Sesshomaru: ella solo esta defendiendo a su madre y su honor así que no podemos hacer nada.

Kagome: PERO A CASO NO TE IMPORTA SI ALGO LE LLEGA A PASAR!?

Sesshomaru: calla humana esto no tardara en acabar.

**Y como si predijera lo dicho Mizuki callo al suelo y Korina estaba a un lado toda agotada.**

Korina: eso me sorprende mucho y eso que no usaste tus poderes youkai. **Dijo toda cansada y exhausta.**

Mizuki: es que mi madre solo me entreno con poderes de sacerdotisa pero los poderes youkay nunca fueron lo suyo, al ser ella una sacerdotisa.

Eso se puede solucionar, **dijo Korina,** te puedo enseñar a controlar tu energía youkai y reforzar tu lado espiritual.

**En ese momento sesshomaru y Kagome se acercaron al percatarse que el campo se había desintegrado.**

**Sesshomaru estaba orgulloso de su hija aun que nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero sus ojos demostraban su orgullo hacia su hija y Kagome se acerco a ella toda preocupada.** Estas bien no te paso nada, **decía kagome a la pequeña mizuki.**

Korina: mi lord quiero decirle que me dejara a las 2 humanas y la pequeña Mizuki, para entrenarlas, las 3 tienen un gran potencial.

Kagome: como lo sabes si a la única que atacaste fue a Mizuki?.

Korina: es que no se dieron cuenta?

Kagome: cuenta ... Cuenta de que?

**Korina tenia una cara de sorpresa,** es que no sintieron el cambio de energía, al ingresar a mis territorios?.

Mizuki: te refieres a cuando nos mareamos y kagome se sintió mal?

Korina: si a eso me refiero, es que no sintieron los cambios de presión, me sorprenden eso quiere decir que son realmente fuertes como soportar esa presión.

Kagome: pues ni tanto por que yo me sentía morir, **decía toda enojada.**

Korina: esa era una probabilidad.

**Rin se acerco en ese momento,** yo no sentí nada malo cuando veníamos a este lugar.

Korina: eso es a que tu eres muy especial pero también tienes un gran poder. Ademas te acostumbraste a la energía que rodea al Lord Sesshomaru, lo que hace que seas casi inmune a las energías demoníacas.

Sesshomaru: en que tiempo estarán listas?

Korina: por que, a caso tienes mucha prisa?

Sesshomaru: eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Korina: tu y tus explicaciones siempre tan precisas, **decía con unas gotitas en la cabeza estilo anime.** Pero esta bien, tu mejor que nadie sabes que el tiempo aquí es diferente así que mientras afuera sean 3 meses a qui sera 1 año. Así que no te preocupes. En 6 meses a mucho estarán listas.

Sesshomaru: esta bien, regresare en 6 meses pero no mas que eso.

Korina: pero por que tanto interés en esa humana señalando a kagome.

Sesshomaru: eso no es de tu interés.

Korina: sabes que ella no aguantara el entrenamiento, así que tendrás que ...

Sesshomaru: estas loca yo no tengo por que hacer algo así.

Kagome: de que hablan, no me excluyan, se que hablan de mi.

Korina: lo que pasa es que Rin esta protegida al ser una niña pero tu al tener ya mas de 10 años el entrenamiento es peor así que solo lo aguantaras si Sessh...

Sesshomaru: calla no creo que tu quisieras morir.

Korina: tu eres el de la ultima palabra.

**En ese momento Sesshomaru se acerco a Kagome y le dio un beso, cosa que dejo la dejo toda confundida, ella trato de alejarse de el, pero sesshomaru puso mas presión en ella, después sintió como le mordió el labio saliendo sangre y kagome en defensa le dio una mordida en el labio, haciendo que la sangre de los dos se mezclara, provocando un gran sonrojo a kagome,pero al final termino entregándose al beso que se estaban dando pero, a kagome le empezó a faltar el aire. En ese momento sesshomaru se separo de ella, arrojándola al suelo.**

**Cuando Kagome se recupero se enojo** − pero que demonios te pasa, quien te crees que eres para hacer algo así! y sin permiso. −

E**n ese momento se empezó a marear cayendo de rodillas.**

**Korina solo se la pasaba riendo.**

**Sesshomaru salio sin decir nada dejando a una Kagome entre enojada y ruborizada.** _ Pero que fue todo eso?.

Korina: sesshomaru solo compartió sangre contigo pero de una forma muy extraña, y poco común.** Decía con una mirada muy picara.**

Kagome: a que te refieres?.

Korina: ya lo veras después, por el momento eso sera suficiente y tendrás mejores habilidades y mayor resistencia y te curaras mas rápido, solo te diré eso, ahora a descansar ya que a partir de mañana empezara el verdadero entrenamiento.

**Kagome estaba tan sorprendida por todo lo que paso, por un momento sitio que el beso fue tierno pero se torno brusco y con una intensidad como tratando de saber algo, pero que seria?.**

**Mizuki y Rin, estaban jugando cuando Korina llamo a Mizuki.**

Mizuki: que se le ofrece señorita?

Korina: Quiero saber la edad en la que kagome te tubo al nacer.

Mizuki: como... Como es... que... lo supo?. **Dijo toda nerviosa.**

Korina: hay muchas formas de saber, ademas de que por la manera en la que kagome oculto su propia esencia es una de las técnicas que solo las mas poderosas sacerdotisas saben ademas de que esa técnica solo la hacemos en este templo, pero por lo que presiento, todo va según debería de ser la historia entre los dos o no?.

Mizuki: pues la verdad no, ya han cambiado en muchas cosas.

Korina: Enserio!, como en cuales?.** Decía Korina toda nerviosa.**

Mizuki: para empezar mi madre a la edad de 17 años obtiene la sangre de mi padre, cuando yo estaba naciendo por que según mi madre me dijo que, una humana puede morir cuando da a luz a un híbrido, y mi madre recibió la sangre de mi padre mucho antes, el día de hoy, 2 años antes de lo que debía ser.

Korina: tu destino esta marcado desde que el Lord Sesshomaru, le dio de su sangre a esa miko, así que no te preocupes.

Mizuki: esta bien, le creeré. Pero ademas mi madre me dijo que ella se separo de inuyasha al saber que el y sacerdotisa de barro y huesos de nombre kikyo se presentaron ante ella para decirle que ya estaban juntos y ella se fue a entrenar al monte Tateyama, y no con usted. En si el tiempo ya cambio desde que llegue.

Korina: no te preocupes, no dejare que desaparezcas.

Mizuki: por que lo dice?

Korina: por que, tu no eres la única, yo soy igual que tu.

Mizuki: como, a que se refiere?. Decía toda sorprendida.

**En ese momento Kagome regreso por que se preocupaba del como estuviera Mizuki.**

Mizuki: señorita Kagome, que hace en este sitio?

Kagome: perdón, es que me preocupe del como estarías después de la pelea con la Señorita Korina.

Korina: No se preocupe a ella no le pasara nada malo, no tienes de que preocuparte, es mas estábamos hablando de lo especial que es ella y lo mucho que nos parecemos las dos.

Kagome: a que se refiere en que se parecen las dos?.

Korina: Resulta que mi madre fue la sacerdotisa que creo la perla de shikon.

como que su madre fue la creadora de la perla de Shikon!. dijo una Kagome muy sorprendida.

Korina: si mi madre fue la sacerdotisa Midoriko, y mi padre es el lord le las tierras del sur, cuando yo nací me separaron de mi madre, por que ella tenia un destino que cumplir y me dejaron aquí a entrenar y ahora soy la guardiana de este templo.

Mizuki y Kagome: Como!.

Kagome: Osea que te separaron de tu madre, pero y su padre estuvo de acuerdo con todo.

Korina: se que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad, ademas se que eres igual o mejor que yo, **refiriéndose a Mizuki.** Y si, el sabia que al estar en su vida podría arruinar el destino de mi madre, y eso fue lo que paso, cuando ella tenia que ayudar a los humanos de un ataque se distrajo al pensar en mi y como estaría, eso provoco la confusión de sus sentimientos, provocando el origen a la perla de Shikon.

Mizuki: y tu papa como tomo todo lo que le paso a tu mamá?

Korina: mi padre se entristeció, por que ella era su mujer, la mujer que mas a llegado a amar pero no pudo hacer nada, cuando obtuvo la perla el la tuvo bajo su resguardo por un tiempo pero el verla lo entristecía mucho y se la termino dando a los cazadores de demonios para su resguardo pero ellos se la entregaron a otra sacerdotisa

Kagome: a Kikyo, ** al pronunciar ese nombre su mirada entristeció por un momento recuperando el humor rápidamente.**

Mizuki: y su padre viene a verla?.

Korina: si viene cada que el quiere, pero me acostumbre a estar sola, aun recuerdo que mi madre me dijo la ultima vez que la vi, que todos teníamos un destino que cumplir, y me dijo que el mio seria mejor que el que ella tendría. No lo entendía pero ahora lo se.

Kagome: como, no entiendo, a que se refiere?.

Korina: mi madre creo la perla y tu **refiriéndose a Kagome,** te encargaras de destruirla, es por eso que decidí entrenarlas. Quien mejor que yo para hacer todo eso.

Mizuki: este es el templo Tateyama?

Con una sonrisa le respondió que si.

Kagome: que tiene que ver ese templo.

Mizuki: es es de los mejores templos de las regiones.

Korina: Bueno ya vallan a descansar. A partir de mañana empiezan los entrenamientos y tu Mizuki, entrenaras con mi hermano para mejorar tus habilidades demoníacas y yo te entrenare Kagome, para ser la sacerdotisa mas fuerte.

**Rin en ese momento llamo a kagome,** disculpen me tengo que ir, nos vemos después Mizuki, **dando una sonrisa de lo mas tierna, se retiro a ver a Rin.**

Mizuki: si señorita kagome. **después de que se retiro Kagome.** Bueno podemos seguir platicando, **decía con una dulce sonrisa.** Entonces usted no me va a entrenar?. Pero a mi padre le dijo...

Korina: se lo que le dije, pero tu estas bien con tus habilidades espirituales, pero como entrenare a tu madre y a la pequeña Rin, no creo poder estar contigo, así que mi hermano sera el que te entrenara.

Mizuki: esta bien.

Korina: no te preocupes el es igual de fuerte o mas que yo ademas de que es buen maestro, así que no te preocupes. Ahora es mejor que vallas a comer y descansar, por que el entrenamiento es duro y mas si es con mi hermano.

**Mizuki se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro al saber que no estaría sola en todo este tiempo. Y que tendría a su lado a alguien que la ayudara en todo.**

**Mizuki estaba tan entretenida que no vio por donde caminaba tropezando con un joven de tez clara casi blanca unos ojos negros con un toque rojo como el color de la sangre y el cabello largo abajo de la cintura de color negro con destellos en color rojo como el fuego este lo tenia en una trenza, tenia un traje parecido al de su padre solo que el ahori de color negro con figuras de dragones en color rojo como la sangre y con una hakama en color negro y el obi era de un color rojo con con unos rombos en tonalidades rojas.**

**El joven se veía de unos 15 o 16 años.**

Mizuki: Perdón no me di cuenta por donde caminaba. **Pero en ese momento el estomago de mizuki sonó sonrojando a la pequeña youkai**

Joven: no se preocupe mi bella damita, mejor ve a comer que se nota que no has comido nada, **diciendo estas palabras revolvió el cabello de mizuki y se alejo corriendo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a una mizuki toda sorprendida y sonrojada.**

**Cuando llego a una cabaña se sorprendió de lo bonita que era.**

Kagome: hola mizuki que bueno que ya llegaste. **Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro, pensé que no encontrarías donde estábamos.**

Mizuki: si solo seguí la presencia de ustedes y pude localizarlas.

**kagome con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo su madre era capaz de dar a las personas que mas quería,** es bueno saber que no te perdiste.

Mizuki: es que después de que se retiro me quede a hablar un poco mas con Korina-chan y bueno se me paso el tiempo, **omitió lo del joven youkai por pena, pero su estomago le traiciono otra vez poniendo a mizuki toda roja de pies a cabeza.**

**Kagome se sorprendió del ruido del estomago de la pequeña mizuki,** vamos a comer, Rin nos esta esperando, vamos.

Mizuki: si mami vamos.

Kagome: como me dijiste, **estaba tan sorprendida por lo que Mizuki dijo.**

Mizuki: perdóneme señorita kagome es que...

Kagome: no te preocupes Mizuki, yo te entiendo. y se por lo que pasaste.

Mizuki: esta bien. Le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Kagome: Bueno, vamos a comer.

**Después de comer entro Korina junto con el joven con con el cual Mizuki choco.**

Korina: es bueno saber que encontraron la cabaña en la que dormirán por dos años.

Kagome: por cuanto tiempo?!

Korina: aquí pasaran dos años pero en si serán 6 meses, por que dentro de este lugar el tiempo es diferente. Pero bueno como decía, aquí pasaran dos años en los cuales usted Kagome y la pequeña Rin mejoraran sus habilidades de sacerdotisa. Y Mizuki entrenaras como ya te había dicho con mi hermano señalando al joven a su lado.

Joven: Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Takeru y seré tu maestro.


	13. entre sorpresas y sonrojos

HOLA HOLA, AQUÍ DEJANDO EL SIGUIENTE CAP. SOLO CON UNAS MEJORAS ESPERO NO SE ENREDEN Y CAPTEN LA HISTORIA! :D

Y GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS.

BUENO COMO SIEMPRE DICIENDO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUDITORIA MENOS LOS PERSONAJES, ESTOS LES PERTENECEN A LA MAS GRANDE Y GENIAL SENSEI RUMIKO T.

BUENO SIN MAS A EMPEZAR!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAP. 13** ENTRE SORPRESAS Y SOROJOS

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Ya había pasado un año, un año en donde todo fue un caos y un enredo para su mente, todo ese tiempo, como deseaba con todo el corazón regresar a su casa, ella extrañaba a su familia pero no podía dejar todo, así como si nada pasara y simplemente mandar todo al carajo. No ella no era así, demostraría a todos que ella es igual o mejor que Kikyo.

Bueno vamos a tomar un pequeño baño me lo merezco, decía Kagome con fuerzas renovadas. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos pero. _Desde hace unos días e estado sintiendo que nos observan pero no se por que. Sera mi imaginación?._

—Rin, Mizuki, quieren ir a las termales?.— En definitiva necesitaba un poco de distracción, y eso me ayudara.

Rin: si, vamos, vamos. Que dices Mizuki-neechan.

Mizuki se quedo tan sorprendida por el como le dijo — no me digas así, Rin-chan, eso no es correcto, no deberías de decirme así. —

Rin en ese momento se puso triste— por que, por que no puedo decirte así?.—

—Es que eso no es correcto.—

_Sera que Rin es la madre de Mizuki, por eso no quiere que le diga de esa manera?._ _Todo esto es tan confuso._ Decía una miko extrañada por el comportamiento de la pequeña niña.

Rin se puso triste en ese momento. — Por que, solo dime porque.— tratando de contener las lagrimas que querían salir de su rostro.

— Ok esta bien puedes decirme así— poniendo su mejor sonrisa, aun que no muy convencida. _Por ellas, doy y hago todo._

Rin dejo de llorar y abrazo a Mizuki, — gracias, gracias, Mizuki-neechan.—

—Ok como todo esta mejor y aclarado vamos a bañarnos.— Decía muy feliz Kagome.

—siiii...!— dijeron al unisono las dos niñas. — Veamos quien gana en llegar.— las dos niñas se echaron a correr, dejando a una sacerdotisa metida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que ya no estaban las niñas. _Me han dejado sola._ Salio corriendo a donde estaban las niñas pero se detuvo. _Que es esta sensación de que alguien me ve._ Volteo a ver a todos lados pero al no saber que pasaba decidió alcanzar a Rin y a Mizuki.

Entre las sombras un joven de cabellera plateada estaba observando todo lo referente a sus protegidas, pero en especial a la joven de cabello azabache.

—Mi lord, es un gusto ver que regreso antes de lo acordado, aunque creo que desde antes a estado en este lugar o me equivoco?—

—Uhm.— Fue lo único que salio de la boca del joven lord. Dando la espalda para retirarse ese lugar.

— Esto se esta tornando interesante.— decía con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

* * *

EN OTRO LUGAR...

En un claro estaban descansando unos jóvenes, pero esa tranquilidad se acabo.

— Esta presencia es de Naraku— Grito una joven sacerdotisa, haciendo que el hanyou se parara rápido colocando a la miko en sus espaldas para echarse a correr tras esa presencia.

Después de correr un rato. —Vamos chicos estamos cerca, el olor de Naraku esta cerca!.—

—Espera Inuyasha, no somos tan rápidos como tu! recuerda que Kirara esta herida a causa de ese ogro que me ataco mientras me bañaba!—

—Pero esta muy cerca!— decía mientras se detenía para esperar a sus camaradas.

—Te recordamos que somos humanos y no podemos depender de Kirara todo el tiempo.—

Cuando llegaron al claro vieron a una Kagura descansando en un arbol junto a un joven exterminador.

—Kagura!— gritando como siempre y desenfundando su espada, llego hasta quedar cerca de Kagura.— Donde esta Naraku, y donde tienen a Kagome!

—De que demonios hablas?, para tu información, tenemos 3 meses sin saber de Naraku, y ahora solo disfrutamos del poco tiempo, que tenemos, no es así Kohaku?.—

Pero kohaku no le presto atención, solo veía a su hermana,_ espero que sigas bien, ya quiero estar a tu lado, pero primero tengo que destruir a Naraku._

—Kohaku— murmuro Sango, al ver como su hermano la veía con tristeza.

—Kohaku!— Grito Kagura llamando la atención del joven exterminador.

—Perdón, me decía algo— Pregunto un poco nervioso.

—Que si hemos hablado o visto a Naraku!.—

—No, no sabemos nada de el desde hace 3 meses.—

—No les creo nada!— gritando y exasperado inuyasha(Nada extraño en el) — Ahora me dicen la verdad.—

KAgura aventó una pluma que se quito de su cabeza, esta se convirtió en una pluma enorme, y se alejo con Kohaku, dejando al otro grupo todo sorprendido por lo que les contó Kagura.

—Vamos tenemos que seguirlos!— grito el joven hanyou.

—Inuyasha, espera hay que procesar lo que nos dijo Kagura. —

—Pero Kagome puede estar en un gran peligro!—

—Inuyasha, hay que Hacer lo que dice el Joven Miroku, hay que pensar bien las cosas y no precipitarnos.—

—Pero kikyo— Decía triste el joven hanyou.

—yo se que estas preocupado por ella,_ incluso mas que cuando algo malo me pasa a mi. _Pero hay que hacer las cosas bien.— decía con una trastesa grande en los ojos, desde que se unió al grupo donde estaba Inuyasha, su carácter frió y despreocupado se derretía poco a poco, todo por el amor que le tenia a su Inuyasha.

—Esta bien— Y asi se dispusieron a planear y discutir la información que les proporciono Kagura y Kohaku.

* * *

Cuando llego a las termales las niñas estaban divirtiéndose a lo grande.

Kagome baño a las dos niñas y después se pusieron a jugar.

—Rin, hay que dejar a la señorita kagome disfrutar de un descanso para ella sola, y te enseño un truco que me enseño mi mama.—

—Siiii, vamos!—

Se vistieron rápido y salieron corriendo dejando a kagome relajarse. — Pero por que me dejaron sola?.— después de asearse entro al agua y se relajo, —QUE RICO ES TODO ESTO!— Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de alguien, pero al escuchar un ruido abrió los ojos rápidamente, —Quien esta allí!—

de entre los arboles salio un joven de cabellos plateados.

—Sesshomaru— susurro la azabache, —Que haces aquí?— toda sonrojada, se acerco a la orilla para agarrar una toalla, pero el joven lord la agarro sorprendiendo a la joven miko.—que haces Sesshomaru?.—

Sesshomaru se acerco al agua y con ayuda de su cola (estola) saco a Kagome, sorprendiéndola, ella estaba tapada gracias a la estola de el, _que suave esta, siempre pensé que era una estola, pero veo que también es parte de el, como... Como una ... Cola._ S_u cola es tan suave y cálida siempre me dio curiosidad por sentir esto y es tan agradable. Solo Sesshomaru es capaz de ponerme así de nerviosa._ Cuando la coloco en el suelo la cubrió con la tela extraña que le pertenecía.

Kagome estaba toda sonrojada y no sabia ni que decir.

De pronto Sesshomaru se acerco a kagome y coloco su rostro entre su cuello, inhalo el dulce aroma de la joven miko. Provocando un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, cuando el lord se aparto de donde estaba se posiciono cerca de su rostro, cuando de pronto el lord lamió dulcemente sus labios, dando la vuelta alejándose de ese sitio.

—Pero que demonios me paso, por que lamí sus labios, creo que me condene, a ser padre en el futuro.— dicho esas palabras no le parecieron feas, si no todo lo contrario.

—Pero que fue todo eso?— Decía una miko roja como un tomate. Inconscientemente paso sus dedos por sus labios, se vistió y fue directo a la cabaña. _En definitiva, este año que llevo aquí a sido el mas extraño que me ha pasado._

Cuando llego encontró a las dos niñas practicando como colocar energía espiritual en las manos.

—Hola Rin, Mizuki, Que rápido lograron hacer eso, a mi me costo hacer eso 1 mes, aun que cuando recién llegue a este lugar pude hacer eso en 2 ocasiones pero, después ya no pude. Jejeje —

—Es fácil una vez que uno entiende el procedimiento, del como hacer las cosas.—

—Si, ademas mi mama me enseño este truco y me dijo que es muy útil en caso de ataques cercanos, y si que tenia razón.— _Mi mami se encontró con mi padre, por eso huele a el y actúa muy extraña,_ jejeje.

—jejeje creo que tienen razón, pero por que te ríes Mizuki?.

—No por nada, señorita Kagome.— _Creo que debo ser mas discreta._

—esta bien, ademas solo que es mas fácil aprender cuando uno es niño que cuando uno ya es mas grande, o eso dijo Korina. Pero mañana le siguen vallan a dormir que ya es noche.—

—Siii.!— respondieron las dos niñas. Todas se acostaron en un futon grande, donde Kagome estaba durmiendo en medio y las niñas a sus lados.

* * *

Pasando la media noche una pequeña, de ojos color ámbar y un cabello azabache con un flequillo blanco, no podía conciliar el sueño, por que, simple un maestro la ponía nerviosa y exigía mas de lo que ella podía hacer.

decidida salio al pasillo de la pequeña cabaña. Pero un pequeño maullido la sorprendió.

—Miu, cuídalas voy a estar aquí en el pasillo, no te preocupes.— saliendo sin hacer ruido se dirigió al pasillo pero, empezó a acordarse del primer día de entrenamiento.

FLASHBACK

Era la primer clase con su profesor Takeru. Ella llego al claro donde ella tenia que entrenar con el, pero no estaba por ningún lado, y se sentó en el árbol que estaba curiosamente en medio de todo el claro, espero, y espero, _por que me sorprendí al ver a Takeru-sensei ayer, _—que me pasa!—

—por que me puse nerviosa al verlo?—

—Hola mi bella damita, por que esta gritando?. —

Mizuki se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, —QUE!— se termino sorprendiendo, volteando a todos lados para ver de donde venia esa voz.— que ha pasado, fue mi imaginación?. De donde habrá venido esa voz?.—

—mmmm. Aquí arriba, jajajaja—

—aaaahhhh!— se sorprendió levantándose y poniéndose otra vez nerviosa.— me a espantado Takeru- sensei—

—No me diga en ese modo que me hace sentir viejo, eso que solo tengo 148 años—

—Que!, cuantos años dice tener?—

—148, aun que me veo de 15 años.—

—Si que ustedes son come años— decía con una carita con gotitas en la cabeza.

—No es eso, es solo que la edad es diferente en nosotros que en los humanos. En tu caso tu mami te dejo tu lado youkai pero te dejo su parte humana, por lo que tu creciste como si fueras una humana y seguirás creciendo hasta los 15 años, después sera como una youkai mas. Eso es lo que le paso a mi hermana.—

—aaahhh, ahora entiendo, jejeje— ella estaba tan sorprendida por todo lo que su sensei le explico, cosas que a lo mejor ni su madre sabia.

—Y si es igual que con mi hermana entones seras muy hermosa, mas de lo que ya eres en este momento.— decía con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que mizuki se pusiera toda roja como un tomate. —pero me puedes decir en que pensabas hace rato?—

—...h...hace...ra...rato?...—

—si hace rato?—

—este, yo, en nada— decía toda nerviosa.—Mejor hay que empezar a entrenar, o no?— decía nerviosa y toda sonrojada.

—Esta bien, pero deja decirte que soy muy estricto como maestro.—

—no hay problema, yo pondré todo mi empeño, para aprender.?— Decía con una sonrisa muy segura de lo que decía, cosa que sorprendió y provoco un ligero sonrojo que deasaparecio como si nada hubiera pasado, en el rostro del joven maestro.

—Bueno, pues a comenzar. Primero veamos como te defiendes.— El entrenamiento empezó, sorprendiendo a la pequeña Mizuki.

Después de un rato de estar entrenando, descansaron. — por lo que veo no sabes controlar para nada tu parte youkai verdad?.—

—No, no se nada, es que mi mama, solo me entreno para controlar mis poderes espirituales por que ella era una sacerdotisa, y no tenia muchos conocimientos referentes a las energías youkais.—

—Si, me puedo dar cuenta en eso, pero no te preocupes aprenderás rápido, ahora hay que seguir entrenando.—

FIN FLASHBACK

_ya un año desde esa primer clase con takeru-san,_ decía mientras estaba sentada en el claro. Cuando reacciono —Que, como es que llegue?. Y como es que no me di cuenta?.— estaba sorprendida. Pero un ruido la sorprendió. —Q...qui...en... quien...esta...allí!.—

—hola mi pequeña dama, no cree que es muy temprano para estar en este lugar?—

Mizuki estaba sorprendida al estar en ese claro y no saber como llego, y aun mas sorprendida al ver que la persona frente de ella estuviera su sensei. — Takeru-sama— dijo en un murmullo, que escucho muy bien el youkai enfrente de ella. — Es que no tenia sueño, y salí a pasear.—

—jejeje, esta bien, pero siéntate o si no te crecerán raíces en los pies.—

—Esta... esta bien.— Se sentó a un lado del árbol viendo las estrellas. A una distancia prudente de su maestro.

—pero mas cerca que no muerdo— jejeje decía mientras reía y se le veían los colmillos cosa que provoco un ligero sonrojo en la pequeña niña a su lado.

Esta... esta bien.— Se acerco quedando sentada a su lado. — Y usted que hace en este sitio Takeru-sama?—

— Que te e dicho sobre hablarme de esa manera?.—

— es que es extraño, hablarle de esa forma tan directa usted siendo mi sensei.—

— Lo se, y veo que tu madre te enseño muy bien. La señorita Kagome sera una buena madre en el futuro, o no, decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.—

— Como?, ya lo sabia?.—

— Si mi hermana me contó todo, pero no te preocupes no dejare que nada malo te pase, ni ahora ni nunca, mi pequeña damita.—

— le creeré— regalando una sonrisa que sonrojo por un momento al joven sensei.

—Ademas eres la mejor estudiante, mejoraste demasiado en un año, pero aun así pon todo tu empeño y seras mas fuerte que yo o tu padre.

—Dudo ser igual de fuerte que mi padre, pero al menos seré su mejor orgullo.—

—yo también lo creo, y tendrás mi apoyo y ayuda en todo y para todo, mi bella damita.— revolviendo sus cabellos de mizuki.

Mizuki estaba tan sonrojada por todo lo que su sensei decía.— se que a tu lado estaré bien— decía mientras un profundo sueño la consumía, quedando dormida e inconscientemente se dejaba caer en las piernas de su joven maestro.

Cosa que sorprendió mucho al joven sensei. Y al ver su rostro tan tranquilo y sereno se sonrojo mucho. — no dejare que nada malo te pase, mi pequeña dama, por que te has convertido en algo muy importante para mi.— decía todo eso, creyendo que la luna era su único testigo, pero sin saber que entre las sombras un joven de cabellera plateada observaba todo lo que paso y escuchando las palabras del joven sensei, provocando un ligero gruñido por parte de el. Se dio la vuelta y se dirijo a la cabaña donde sus otras dos protegidas estaban, queriendo o no sabia que su hija estaría bien en los brazos de ese joven.

* * *

Una joven de cabellera azabache se despertó al no sentir a una niña a su lado. Se levanto rápido, pero sin despertar a la otra jovencita a su lado, salio y se disponía a salir a buscarla, pero la presencia que ya sabia a quien pertenecía la detuvo.— Que se te ofrece Sesshomaru.— Decía toda sonrojada al acordarse de lo que paso en la noche.

— Ella esta bien, no te preocupes.— decía mientras se acercaba cada vez a ella, poniendo nerviosa a la joven enfrente de el.

— E...es...esta... esta bien..— _Que esta pasando aquí , que me esta pasando ami?, por que me pone así Sesshomaru._ Pensaba toda nerviosa.

Sesshomaru se acerco mucho a la joven que estaba enfrente de ella,_ me gusta como se pone en mi presencia Que pero que estoy diciendo, eso no me puede estar pasando, no a mi!._deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella.

Kagome estaba recargada en un árbol lo que impidió seguir retrocediendo haciendo que el youkai estuviera muy cerca de el. Entonces se acordó de una conversación que tubo Mizuki y Korina y ella por curiosa se puso a escuchar, haciendo un campo en el cual no la podían ver ni oler los youkai´s u otros seres sobrenaturales.

FLASHBACK

una joven miko estaba descansando después de un duro entrenamiento. Al inicio me sorprendí al ver lo rápido que me recuperaba de las heridas que recibía pero que explico Mizuki que al cambiar sangre con su padre ella tendría mas habilidad y mejor recuperación al ser herida. Pero no me dijo lo demás creo por pena, pero en estos momentos me era de gran ayuda, la pelea tipo entrenamiento con su sensei fue muy ruda, en la cual termino con raspones, moretones y una que otra cortada en su cuerpo, siendo la peor la de la pierna. Ella no quería ser molestada por lo que coloco un pequeño campo pero de pronto escucho unas voces del otro lado del lugar donde ella estaba. La curiosidad le termino ganando, _siempre me e preguntado por que hago este tipo de cosas, siempre me e metido en problemas a causa de espiar, pero parece que no aprendo, por que tengo que ser tan curiosa._

— Entonces tu mama te enseño todos los conocimientos sobre tus habilidades de sacerdotisa?—

— Si, ella me contó que estuvo en este lugar y que una gran amiga la enseño, y cuando tubo que regresar, le dolió no despedirse de ella, creo que hablaba de usted, Korina-san, jejeje.—

— Enserio, ummm, espero que todo salga bien en esta ocasión, pero por lo mientras debes de cuidarla mucho, ella necesitara de ti.

— De quien hablaran?.—

— si pero es fuerte y hábil, no me tengo que preocupar mucho, ademas de que están las dos, Rin no sufrirá, tiene a mi padre que la cuida y a la señorita Kagome.

_De la que hablan es de Rin, eso quiere decir que, que Rin es o mejor dicho, sera su madre._

Con esas palabras salio corriendo, no queriendo seguir escuchando,_ por que eso le dolía , se supone debería de estar contenta, o no?, saber que ella tiene a su madre viva y esta a su lado eso debería alegrarla, pero por que no me siento feliz, es por eso que no quería que le dijera hermana. Bueno por ellas me volveré mas fuerte, para que no les pase nada. Aun que por un momento me hubiera gustado ser yo su mama._ Decía con mucha melancolía. _Es mejor regresar o se darán cuenta de que escuche._ Y así se regreso a la cabaña a seguir descansando.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Los dos se veían a los ojos, pero por que no puede separarse, no puedo hacerle esto a las dos, no puedo lastimarlas. El no es para mi es de... de... Rin. Decía con una gran tristeza tristeza que no paso desapercibida por el joven lord.

_Que le pasa a esa miko, primero estaba feliz después nerviosa al verme y ahora se puso triste. A caso me tendrá miedo?._con esas palabras en la mente se alejo de su lado. Desapareciendo del lugar y dejando a una miko mas triste.

_Por que,me tiene que pasar esto a mi. _Siguió caminando hasta llegar al claro donde entrenaba Mizuki, y lo que vio le encanto, ver a la pequeña niña ser abrazada por el joven maestro. Dio la vuelta y regreso a la cabaña, ellos necesitan estar solos, al menos ellos estarán juntos. Al llegar a la cabaña entro al futon y se quedo dormida, por que los entrenamientos aun seguían y si que eran pesados, pero por ellas valía la pena entrenar duro y no rendirse, no, no se rendiría, las tenia que proteger, su única razón para vivir. Mizuki y Rin.

BUENO SIN MAS REITERAR LAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC. :P ESPERO SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO Y DAR GRACIAS A ChiseGigi, damalunaely, , Sasunaka doki, paovampire, Goshy, elianamz-bv, sayuri1707, adrimke, Y A LOS DEMÁS, SUS COMENTARIOS SIEMPRE ME INSPIRAN PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE CON LA HISTORIA :D

NOS LEEREMOS DESPUÉS :D


	14. RUMBO A LAS TIERRAS DEL SUR

**COMO SIEMPRE DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUDITORIA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN RUMIKO T. **

**CAP. 14 RUMBO A LAS TIERRAS DEL SUR**

* * *

Todo estaba tan tranquilo a mi alrededor, pero de un momento para otro las cosas que viví la noche anterior regresaron a mi mente y tratando de moverme para levantarme, no podía y al momento de abrir los ojos me encontré entre los brazos de mi sensei. El se veía realmente hermoso, no mas bien guapo, si guapo, muy guapo, al ver ese rostro me provoco un gran sonrojo. Recordé las palabras que mama me dijo sobre el amor.

FLASHBACK

— Mami, mami!, como es que supiste que estabas enamorada de mi papá?—

— Por que lo preguntas mi bella luna?.—

— Es que siempre me he preguntado que es el amor, pero no lo entiendo. Mi tío dice que el amor es como un chicle.—

— El te dijo eso!?—

— Si el me dijo, "el amor es como un chicle al inicio tiene una forma definida, lo usas este se ablanda y al paso del tiempo se pone duro, pero si no lo masticas bien y cometes un error este se puede caer y ensuciar".— todo eso lo decía tratando de imitar la voz de su tío.— pero no le entendí nada.—

— Jajajaja, tu tío y sus formas tan extrañas de explicar las cosas, y pues mira siéntate y te contare.— En ese momento Mizuki se sentó en las piernas de su mama y se recargo en su pecho, acomodándose para escuchar lo que su madre le tenia que decir sobre lo que era el Amor.

— Yo supe que estaba enamorada de tu padre cuando este fue herido por un enemigo nuestro, me acerque y al verlo herido yo me entristecí mucho por lo que le paso a tu padre, entonces el me vio y me dijo que no llorara que el estaría bien y me regalo un beso en el que demostraba mucho. En ese momento supe que estaba enamorada de el.—

— Como puede ser que un beso demuestre muchas cosas? .Y que sentiste al besarlo es que aun no entiendo, no entiendo nada?!— Decía con una cara que demostraba una gran confusión.

— Bueno, Mizuki es que el amor en si no se puede describir. Algunas veces el amor te llena de una inmensa felicidad, estando al lado de esa persona todo pasa a segundo plano, uno se siente, feliz y protegido, te sientes completa estando a su lado. Y un beso te dice muchas cosas, dependiendo del como se encuentre una persona con sus sentimientos.—

— Pero eso suena difícil de creer y de entender.—

— lo entenderás a su debido tiempo, ahora hay que ir a comer por que ya es tarde y si no vamos a comer tu abuela se enojara.—

— Si mami, mejor vamos—

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Yo me siento de esa manera?, o que es lo que me pasa, no entiendo nada.

Cuando dirijo la mirada al joven pelinegro se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba despierto y la estaba viendo a ella.

— Buenos días mi damita, como amaneció?—

Mizuki estaba tan sorprendida, — Nos quedamos aquí toda la noche?—

— Si, es que te quedaste dormida en la noche y cuando trate de moverte, te agarraste fuerte de mi y no me dejaste mover y menos soltar a si que mejor te abrace y te coloque en mis piernas y nos quedamos aquí toda la noche.

Mizuki estaba tan sorprendida, no sabia en que pensar o que decir si le agregamos que lo rojo de la cara no se comparaba con la de los jitomates.

— Bueno es mejor que empecemos a entrenar o no?— Después de un tiempo en silencio, — mmm por que no dices algo?.—

— Es que me tienes abrazada y no me puedo mover ó levantar para empezar con el entrenamiento— Decía toda nerviosa.

Takeru al ver como la tenia se sorprendió un montón, y como no, si la tenia muy bien abrazada de la cintura y no la quería soltar, al ver su error la soltó rápidamente provocando que mizuki se resbalara y para evitar un fuerte golpe a ella Takeru la jalo rápidamente, de nuevo provocando que se resbalaran y haciendo que Mizuki cayera encima de el, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, provocando un sonrojo enorme en los dos.

— Perdóname— decía parándose y ayudando en el proceso a la pequeña Mizuki.

— N...No...No te... Preocupes...— decía muy nerviosa Mizuki.

— Bueno hay que entrenar.—

Empezaron a entrenar los 2 jóvenes, evitando retomar lo que paso al inicio.

* * *

En otro lugar estaba un joven lord descansando en la copa de un árbol,— espero que Jaken encuentre y no tarde en traer los encargos que le mande traer— cuando una voz proveniente de abajo lo llamo — Mi lord, le puedo decir una pregunta, sin que se enoje.

Sesshomaru desde arriba solo pronuncio un — uhm—

— Mi padre a mandado a llamarlo al termino del entrenamiento de las humanas y de su hija. O de ser posible antes.— de la forma mas elegante Sesshomaru salto desde arriba quedando a un lado de la joven maestra. — y de que va a querer hablar tu padre?.—

— no me dijo sus razones pero a de ser algo muy importante. Para solicitar su presencia.—

Formándose un silencio sepulcral. — Me e dado cuenta que tu hermano tiene interés en mi hija o me equivoco.— esas palabras sorprendieron a la joven maestra.

— si me doy cuenta de eso pero, espero no terminen sufriendo los dos, a causa del futuro que puedan llegar a tener la joven Kagome.— Sesshomaru solo se retiro pero hablo dejando sorprendida a la joven —No dejare que nada malo le pase a mi hija, no ahora que conozco sobre su origen.—

una vez sola.— De que querrás hablar con el, padre.— Después de toda esa platica la joven se retiro a seguir el entrenamiento, con sus dos jóvenes humanas.

* * *

una joven estaba durmiendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde y tenían que ir a entrenar. — Señorita Kagome, señorita Kagome despierte...!.— Pero ella no daba señales de querer despertar.

—que pasa Rin—

—es que mama no quiere despertar.—

— por que!, a caso esta enferma?—

—No, no se, no se ve enferma, pero no quiere despertar.—

—mmmm, haber deja hago que creo puede funcionar, SEÑORITA KAGOME!, KAGOME, DESPIERTE O LLEGARA TARDE A LA ESCUELA!.—

En ese momento una joven se despertó lo mas rápido que pudo.** (como yo cuando me quedo dormida y llego tarde a la uni) jejeje :P**— QUE!, POR QUE NO ME DESPERTARON DESDE HACE RATO, SE ME HACE TARDE!.— levantándose y buscando por todo el cuarto sus cosas para ir a la escuela pero unas pequeñas risas la trajeron a la realidad.

—jajajajajajajaja...— estaban riendo las dos niñas al ver la cara de la joven enfrente de ella.

—PERO QUE PASA!?...— Cuando cayo en lo que pasaba.—Mizuki, Rin, por que me hacen esto!.—

—Es que ya es tarde para ir a entrenar con Korina-sama, pero usted no se despertaba y Mizuki dijo esas palabras y solo así la pudimos despertar. — Decía conteniéndose las risas.

—Pero como es que sabias esas palabras Mizuki?—

—_ahora que le diré .. Es_ que la señorita Sango me dijo eso una ocasión. Si eso ella me dijo eso, jejeje _Otro poco y me descubren. Jejeje._

— bueno esta bien, y que hora es?—

—pues ya son como las 10—

—QUEEEE!, PERO SI YA ES MUY TARDE!—

—Yo trate de despertarla pero, parecía muerta.—

—mejor vamos o Korina se puede enojar.—

—No te preocupes Kagome, no me enojare, pero me puedes decir por que no fueron a entrenar!?...—

—QUE!, Korina-sama, perdóneme es que me quede dormida.—

—Pues a la otra no se desvele o ande paseando, sola aun que dudo que usted anduviera sola o me equivoco?.—

Kagome estaba mas roja que un tomate.— como cree eso de mi. Con quien estaría yo en la noche. _ Por que me tiene que estar pasando esto a mi..!—_

—Bueno una de las razones por la que vine es por que les tengo buenas noticias y malas.—

Todas estaban sorprendidas que es lo que les iba a decir Korina..

—Que es lo que pasa Korina-sama—

—las buenas nuevas es que no estaremos el año que falta entrenando aquí—

—Que enserio eso es genial—

—Pero, hay va la mala noticia—

—Cual es esa noticia?—

— Que... entrenaremos de camino al palacio del lord del sur, en pocas palabras con mi padre, y el es el que te dirá si eres apta para seguir siendo la guardiana de la perla.—

— como que la guardiana de la perla?, yo solo la tengo que recolectar por que la rompí en mil fragmentos, no por eso soy la guardiana.—

—Pues déjeme decirle señorita que usted fue elegida por mi madre, por que la perla se encontraba en su interior, usted fue elegida por mi madre para esa misión, pero mi padre sera el que diga si eres apta para ese cargo.—

— y si no soy apta para algo así de grande?.—

—... No lo se.—

—no me mienta Korina-sama, que pasaría de no ser buena para algo así.—

—Ufff, pues, lo mas probable es que te elimine.—

—QUE!—

—Pero yo se que eres buena y no te pasara nada malo, todos los días pones todo el empeño del mundo, y tienes algo que otros no tienen.—

—y según usted que es eso que yo tengo y otros no?—

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia las niñas— una razón para seguir luchando, a demás de un alma pura y Amor.—

—AMOR?...—

—ya lo entenderás después, pero bueno les vengo a decir que partiremos mañana y el camino a las tierras del sur están lejos por lo cual tardaríamos un par de meses en los cuales, Kagome podrás poner en practica tus habilidades, solo te falto enseñarte a curar con las plantas y la ayuda de la naturaleza, pero lo seguiremos practicando en este tiempo tu aprenderás.—

—eso lo se, a mi me enseño la anciana Kaede la medicina con plantas ( herbolaria).—

—esta bien pero aun así practicaremos todo lo aprendido y lo que te falte por aprender.— En ese momento ella empezó a salir. — se me olvidaba Sesshomaru estará con nosotros al igual que mi hermano.— Esto ultimo dejo sorprendidas a 2 de las tres jóvenes.

—yupiii! el señor Sesshomaru estará con nosotros.—

* * *

MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

A la mañana siguiente las 3 jovencitas estaban terminando de arreglar sus cosas —ya están listas?—

—si, señorita Kagome— Respondieron las dos niñas, — que bonito traje mami, donde lo consiguió?—

A Kagome ya no le extrañaba que Mizuki o Rin le dijeran mama, es mas le gustaba como sonaba esa palabra que era para ella. —Esta vestimenta ya lo tenia solo que no lo use hasta ahora, ademas como soy sacerdotisa debo usarlo, solo que es un poco diferente por que este le perteneció a mi familia.

—y donde esta la armadura, que le pertenece a la familia de ustedes— al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Mizuki se arrepintió.

—Cual armadura Mizuki?—

— Es que yo pensé que todas las sacerdotisas tenían armadura.— decía muy nerviosa Mizuki al casi meter la pata ella misma.

—estas segura que es por eso, no es por algo mas?. A que te referías a la armadura que pertenece a mi familia?.—

—Hola, buenos días— decía un joven de cabello entre rojo y negro.

— _de la que me salve._—

—buenos días— respondieron las 3 jovencitas.

—bueno ya es hora de irnos ya nos vamos a ir.—

—Pero el señor Sesshomaru aun no llega.— respondió Rin un poco triste.

—A el lo vamos a ver a las afueras de este lugar mi pequeña niña.—

—Enserio? entonces si es así, ya nos podemos ir.—

—déjeme decirle mi dama que se ve hermosa con esas vestimentas. Parece toda una sacerdotisa y muy poderosa. Ya quisiera ver la cara del Lord sesshomaru cuando la vea. —

— Que quiere decir.— Kagome esta toda roja por todo lo que le decía el joven enfrente de ella.—las que también están hermosas son Rin Y MIZUKI, o no?— dijo Kagome Dando mas énfasis al nombre de Mizuki, y como no si ella iba con el traje que se parecía al de sesshomaru.

—esto si tomo de sorpresa al joven que ahora el rojo y apenado era el aunque Mizuki no se quedaba atrás, provocando una gran sonrisa en Kagome al ver el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes.

— Si están realmente hermosas,— viendo y regalando una sonrisa a la pequeña Mizuki. — Es mejor el ya irnos. Vamos.— el se acerco directo a Mizuki y le agarro la mano jalándola con ella —Que es eso que tienes en la espalda, una especie de morral?.—

— Esto — Señalando la mochila.—Es una mochila y es como un morral y sirve para guardar cosas, es muy practica, me la regalo mi madre.— esto ultimo lo dijo en un murmuro para que solo lo escuchara Takeru.

— A bueno deja te ayudo con el, ademas tu llevas el arco y las flechas y le rematamos con la espada.—

— No te preocupes no pesa— pero cuando se dio cuenta la mochila ya la tenia el.

Afuera de la cabaña estaba una joven maestra esperando a los demás. — Ya es hora de irnos.— Y sin esperar nada todos empezaron a caminar saliendo y viendo que en el exterior del campo.— pero ya va a empezar a nevar,— decía una Rin toda sorprendida. —Pero si hace un rato hacia calor en el templo, como es eso posible?—

— lo que pasa, Rin es que estando allá adentro es diferente por que había un campo y el tiempo era diferente allá adentro que aquí afuera.

— Pero si paso un año allá adentro.— Estaba muy confundida.

—Si pero el tiempo es diferente, aquí apenas a pasado 3 meses y unos pocos días y allá adentro paso un poco mas de un año.

— entonces cuantos años tiene Rin?

—pues paso un año aun así, así que tienes... que edad tenias antes de empezar a entrenar?— decía con gotitas en la cabeza

—Rin tiene o tenia 7 años.—

—Eso quiere decir que Rin tiene 8 años.— Decía un Kagome muy feliz al explicarle a Rin.

— Entonces que edad tiene señorita Kagome?

— to tenia 16 ahora tengo los 17.—

eso sorprendió a Mizuki. _Espero que no se modifique mas el tiempo, o si no no podre nacer._ Recibió un ligero apretón de mano por parte de Takeru provocando que ella lo volteara a ver.

—No dejare que nada malo te pase, lo recuerdas.—

—Lo se pero eso depende de ellos y no de nosotros.— tenia una cara tan triste.

—pues no me importa, si de ser necesario soy capaz de encerrarlos en el mismo cuarto el tiempo necesario o ponerles un hechizo encima.—

—tu mejor que nadie sabes que no podemos interferir en estos asuntos.—

—bueno bueno ya dejen de hablar o si no el Lord Sesshomaru se enojaran de que no llegaremos a tiempo hasta donde nos quedamos de ver.—

— Esta bien— dijeron las jovencitas.— Y donde veremos al señor sesshomaru?— pregunto una Rin muy curiosa.

— Lo veremos en un claro, no muy lejos de aquí.—

—QUE BIEN RIN VERA AL SEÑOR SESSHOMARU OTRA VEZ!—

Ella empezó a correr adelantándose siendo seguida de cerca por el gato de fuego ya que Mizuki le dijo que cuidara muy bien a su hermana.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta podría decirse que aburrido pero de un momento a otro — UN FRAGMENTO DE LA PERLA!— Gritaron al mismo tiempo Kagome y Mizuki, lo que sorprendió a la mayor de ellas, pero antes de decir algo salio un cien pies dispuesto a atacar a Rin.

—Rin cuidado!—

Rin ya no se espantaba ella solo creo un campo de fuerza para protegerse en ese momento Kagome corrió hasta donde estaba ella y con una Kodachi la cual tenia energía espiritual ataco al cien pies directo donde estaba el fragmento obteniendo así otro fragmento mas. Y Mizuki con ayuda de su arco y una flecha termino de purificar al cien pies.

— Valla que aprendieron bien mis humanas.— Decía un sesshomaru entre sorprendido y orgulloso de sus protegidas.

—Señor sesshomaru.— La primera en reaccionar fue Rin, quitando el campo salio corriendo hasta donde estaba su amo.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru no quitaba la vista de Kagome.

—_Esa Humana se ve realmente hermosa vestida así_.— La joven al ver la mirada del Joven Lord posada en ella, un ligero sonrojo apareció en la joven sacerdotisa. haciendo que recordara lo que paso días antes.

los que también estaban sorprendidos y orgullosos eran los jóvenes maestros.— hermana, tu sentiste el poder de la perla? —

—no, yo no logre sentir el poder de esa joya—

—eso quiere decir que se han vuelto muy poderosas.—

—Si ya me di cuenta de eso.—

—Vamos hay que seguir— decía un lord regresando a su frialdad de siempre. _Estas humanas si que se han vuelto muy poderosas, hasta Rin, ella siempre tenia miedo pero ahora ella creo el campo y no le paso nada, mi hija Y su... madre ... también son fuertes, y mucho._ Estaba tan feliz del potencial que ellas tenían._ Yo que me preocupe al pensar que algo les pudiese pasar, pero no fue así. _

Después de caminar por un rato llegaron a un claro en el cual estaba un Jaken y un Ah-uhm descansando y en el suelo un paquete realmente grande y por lo visto pesado.

—Jaken!— una piedra salio volando dando en la cabeza del youkai con cara de sapo tirándolo del lomo de Ah-Uhm

— Amo bonito ya llego.—decía muy sorprendido Jaken con un chichón enorme en la cabeza.

—El encargo.—

Jaken se paro del suelo y llamando a las jovencitas les dio un paquete a cada una.

— Esto que es Señor Jaken?— pregunto una siempre curiosa e inocente Rin.

—algo que el señor sess...— en ese momento otra piedra dio en su cabeza callando al pobre youkai.

Las jovencitas abrieron los paquetes y se quedaron sorprendidas.

En el paquete de Rin había un arco y flechas junto a 2 kimonos realmente hermosos, uno de color blanco y otro en color rosa también había una especie de peto que la cubriría de un ataque inesperado. El paquete de Mizuki tenia una armadura idéntica a la de sesshomaru solo que sin picos y otro traje parecido al de el solo que este era en color blanco con unos rombos en las mangas en color azul. Y el paquete de Kagome tenia una armadura tipo corset de un color negro con toques en color plata, pero esta tenia una luna cuarto creciente en la en la parte del pecho tenia tipos tablones que la cubrían mejor contra un golpe o ataques bajos,también tenia una especie de brazalete largo para la mano izquierda. También tenia una katana y un arco y flechas muy similares a los de Mizuki solo que estos eran en color negro. y un collar con un dije en forma de luna en cuarto creciente del mismo color que al que tenia Sesshomaru en su frente

—Pero Sesshomaru, esto es mucho—

—Así al menos estarán mas protegidas.—

—gracias Sesshomaru — en ese momento y de forma inesperada lo abrazo pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que el le correspondiera el abrazo.

Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que se acordaron que no estaban solos. Provocando un sonrojo en los dos pero mas notorio en Kagome. _Acuérdate que no te debes de ilusionar el no es para ti es de Rin. _Su expresión cambio de una completamente feliz a una triste pero fue rápida regresando a la cara de felicidad.

A pesar de que las armaduras se veían pesadas eran todo lo contrario.

—descansaremos aquí y ya mañana iremos al palacio de tu padre—

— esta bien mi Lord.—

* * *

EN OTRO LUGAR

—COMO QUE NO SABES NADA DE MI MUJER! BESTIA BUENA PARA NADA. DONDE ESTA!—

—LOBO SARNOSO NO ENTIENDES QUE ELLA FUE SECUESTRADA Y CREEMOS QUE EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO ES NARAKU!—

—PERO POR QUE NUNCA LA CUIDAS ELLA SIEMPRE ESTA EN PELIGRO POR TU INEPTITUD. ELLA DEBERÍA DE ESTAR A MI LADO.—

—QUE DICES! ELLA NO SE VA A IR CONTIGO, ELLA ESTARÁ A MI LADO SIEMPRE— en ese momento callo en la realidad volteando a ver a Kikyo y ver el rostro lleno de tristeza que ella tenia. —Kikyo...Yo...—

—no digas nada Inuyasha, a me di cuenta que es a ella a la que quieres mucho mas que ami.—

—no es eso es solo que.—

—DI ES SOLO QUE, QUE!—

—TU CÁLLATE LOBO SARNOSO.—

—YO ME LARGO A BUSCAR A MI MUJER Y SERÉ YO EL QUE ELIMINE AL MALDITO DE NARAKU!—

Antes de que dijera algo mas el lobo se había retirado, dejando a Inuyasha enojado. P_or su culpa dije algo que no quería, para no lastimar a mi Kikyo. _

—bueno vamos a seguir con la búsqueda de Kagome, vamos Kikyo.—

—Señorita Sango me dejaría ir en Kirara, por favor.—

—Este... emm... si...claro que si.— lo decía muy sorprendida, nunca creyó ver a Kikyo mas triste, pero ella debía saber como se sentía Kagome cuando inuyasha la dejaba por ir tras de ella.

_—_ Pero Kikyo...—

—Yo entiendo que estas preocupado por ella pero tus palabras me lastiman inuyasha, no estaré viva pero aun asi siento. Y ahora empiezo a sentir lo que Kagome sentía cuando la dejabas por mi. Y no se como es que ella aguantaba todo esto.—

—Kagome solo le decía ABAJO! cuando ella estaba enojada y listo. dijo un Shippo—

—enano tu cállate!—

En ese momento lo que nunca llego a creer en su vida paso. — — una voz tan fría que dejo helado hasta al pequeño Shippo se escucho de la voz de Kikyo — ! ! !— y como siempre Inuyasha se vio de cara contra el suelo.

—La señorita Kikyo también pudo hacer que inuyasha fuera contra el suelo.— dijeron Sango, el monje Miroku y el pequeño Shippo muy sorprendidos.

—Tenias razón pequeño Shippo, ya me siento mejor.—

—Pero como es posible que tu también me hagas esto Kikyo, y es mas como es que tu también puedes hacer eso.—

—lo que pasa es que yo cree ese collar que tu tienes, cuando aun estaba viva. por eso es que reacciona al decir la palabra Abajo—

pummmm!

—hay perdón — decía una Kikyo toda apenada.

—Eso no es justo— decía inuyasha desde el suelo

—como, pero por que?—

—cuando aun no tenia mucha confianza en ti, yo iba a colocarte ese collar, pero me termine enamorando de ti y después paso lo de Naraku haciendo que nos atacáramos y sufriéramos al desconfiar de nosotros y de nuestro amor. pero por lo que veo mi hermana te termino colocando ese collar a ti.—

—y la señorita Kagome lo utilizo en ti— respondió el Joven miroku.

—Así es, bueno ahora vayámonos, hay que seguir buscando a la señorita Kagome.—

— ya te desquitaste ahora te iras conmigo.— decía muy nervioso de Kikyo.

—si ya hay que irnos.— montando en su espalda y seguir con la búsqueda de Kagome.

* * *

Cerca de un sendero estaba una joven sentada en las raíces de un árbol de sakuras observando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, _ya tenia tiempo que no descansaba en el intemperie y ver toda esta maravilla de paisaje_, pensaba —es tan tranquilo—

—que es tan tranquilo?—

—Sesshomaru...—

—responde humana que es tan tranquilo?.—

—que...? a... este... pues...— estaba toda roja ella creía que no la iban a ver o a escuchar.

—por que no respondes— decía ahora con un tono frió e inexpresivo.

—pues el paisaje, es que dentro del templo no se veían las estrellas o la luna, por eso, digo que es tan tranquilo y hermoso.— Sesshomaru se acerco hasta donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron en un gran silencio, tan tranquilo en el cual los dos estaban bien estando al lado del otro y disfrutando de la compañía entre los dos. En ese momento una hermosa lluvia de estrellas ilumino la noche.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Kagome y se maravillo al ver como ella se veía mas hermosa, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el verla con las manos juntas y con los ojos cerrados. —Puedo preguntar que haces?—

— pido un deseo a las estrellas.—

—eso suena tonto.—

—suena tonto, si tu así lo crees, pero no lo es para muchos. Pedir un deseo a las estrellas es algo hasta cierto punto inocente y hermoso, inténtalo.—

—Y como para que tendría que hacer algo así?. Y mas yo?.—

—Solo inténtalo, por mi. Si!— Decía con una mirada llena de ternura y esperanza.

Cuando ella se iba a dar por vencida Sesshomaru cerro los ojos. Pasando poco tiempo —listo—

—gracias!— Kagome tenia una hermosa sonrisa la cual le gusto a Sesshomaru._ Me gusta su sonrisa, no quisiera que ella nunca perdiera esa sonrisa y saber que es seria solo para mi, me alegra inmensamente. Quiero que todas esas sonrisas sean exclusivamente para mi y no para mi hermano._

— en que piensas Sesshomaru?—

pero el no respondió, pero en cambio vio una mirada tan cálida.

—Ya es hora que duermas Kagome.—

—si vam... COMO ES QUE ME DIJISTE!?. ME LLAMASTE POR MI NOMBRE!?—

— Si por que ? A caso ese no es tu nombre?—

—Si es solo que, siempre me dices humana o miko. Eso me alegra mucho.—

—ya vayámonos a dormir Kagome. Que mañana empieza el viaje—

—si vamos.— Kagome y sesshomaru se fueron a donde estaban los demás para que descansaran por que lo peor estaba por empezar.

* * *

**HOLA HOLA COMO ESTÁN ESPERO QUE BIEN Y DEJEN PEDIR DISCULPAS POR APENAS ESCRIBIR Y SUBIR ESTE CAP. ES SOLO QUE NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA Y EL INTER EN MI CASA ESTABA DEL ASCO, PERO AHORA AL TENER UN POCO DE TIEMPO Y TENER UN INTER, SI NO ES BUENO AL MENOS ES ACEPTABLE. JEJEJE **

**ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO, ESTE ES UN CAP UN POQUITO MAS LARGO Y PROMETO SUBIR EL SIG. CAP LO MAS RÁPIDO POSIBLE. SIN MAS ME DESPIDO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA:D**

**Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS :D **


	15. LA PROPUESTA

**Hola hola aquí dejando el nuevo capitulo a petición de los comentarios de ustedes ejeje. este es mas corto pero el siguiente sera mas largo lo prometo :D**

**Y también si hay pequeñas faltas horrograficas jejeje me perdonen hago lo posible por evitarlas :D**

**Bueno les dejo el cap. y como siempre diciendo que la historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko T.**

* * *

**Cap. 15 la propuesta.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 4 meses y no sabían nada sobre Kagome, o Naraku, ya no sabían si estaba o no con el pero si no esta con el entonces donde estaría, por que no me busca. Estaba un Inuyasha sentado en la copa de un árbol viendo el infinito de la noche. — Kagome, Mi Kagome, donde estas... estarás bien?.. . . Espero que estés bien y no con el desgraciado de Naraku.—

— Inuyasha, estas bien?—

— Kikyo...— inuyasha bajo de la copa del árbol situándose a un lado de Kikyo — Si, por que no e de estarlo?— decía inuyasha sin dirigir le la vista a Kikyo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella.

— Por que no me ves a la cara?. Es por ella verdad!. es por Kagome!— Ella estaba tan enojada y celosa. No decía nada por que temía que Inuyasha saliera corriendo a buscar a Kagome y dejarla sola. Su corazón si es que ella tiene, estaba sufriendo mucho y por que?, por un tonto híbrido, que no sabe valorarla.— Me pregunto si esto que yo siento ahora es lo mismo que sentía Kagome cuando no estabas a su lado.— su rostro mostraba mucha tristeza. Ella mejor que nadie sabia que Kagome estaba con Sesshomaru. Pero no decía nada por miedo, miedo a perder a lo único que a amado desde hace mas de 50 años.

— perdóname Kikyo sabes que te amo, pero no puedo estar en paz hasta no saber que Kagome esta bien. Ella dio mucho por mi y yo solo le di la espalda cuando mas me necesitaba, provocando que la secuestraran.— _Perdóname Kikyo, pero ya entendí que a la que amo es a Kagome. PERDÓNAME! — _vamos con los demás, Shippo a de estar muy cansado, el es el que mas a resentido lo de Kagome y tenemos que ayudarlo.

— Inuyasha, y si Kagome no estuviera con Naraku, que harías?—

— por que dices todo eso?, sabes algo mas!, Di, responde!—

— Inuyasha No me grites, solo lo dije por mera suposición. Así que deja de gritarme! y sabes algo ABAJO!.— inuyasha callo de cara contra el suelo, _desde que kikyo sabe que puede hacer eso se la a pasado tirándome al suelo, ella no debería de ser capaz de hacer eso, eso solo era exclusivo de Kagome y ahora hasta eso me han quitado de ella._ — Espérame Kikyo, no me dejes aquí, perdóname no quería gritarte. Si Kagome no esta en manos de Naraku, la buscare hasta el mismo infierno de ser necesario. —

* * *

— Vamos hay que seguir estamos a 3 días de llegar a casa, mmm, perdón al palacio del Lord del Sur. Decía una entusiasmada Korina—

— Korina-sama esta muy emocionada, no cree?— Rin pregunto

— Lo que pasa mi pequeña dama es que ella, tiene mas de 100 años en no ver a nuestro padre.—

— QUE!, TANTO TIEMPO!?—

— lo que pasa es que al ser la guardiana de ese lugar, no podía ir a casa como a mi me gustase, pero cuando puedo ir me emociono demasiado.— Decía como una niña de 5 años que acaba de descubrir un gran regalo.—

— Y adivino que quiere llegar rápido no es así?—

— Claro que si, por que extraño a mi padre y mucho.—

— Entonces vamos en ha-uhm seria mas rápido— dijo una pequeña Rin muy ilusionada de ver lo feliz que estaba su Sensei.

Pero no podremos ir todos en el somos muchos como para ir en el.

—Podemos ir también en Miu el es muy fuerte y nos podrá llevar también.—

— pero si es un Gatito, como nos podrá llevar esa bola de pelos que tienes en brazos?— respondía un intrigado Takeru, del saber como un gatito podría llevar a alguien mas ademas de el mismo.

Pero en ese momento, el gatito indefenso se transformo en una pantera sorprendiendo al joven sensei.

— Pero que fue todo eso!—

— pues esa bola de pelos como tu le dices a miu es un gato de fuego mucho mas fuerte. Y grande, de lo que piensas.—

—Ok pero como nos iríamos aun así no creo que todos seamos capaces de ir en ellos dos.—

— Rin se puede ir con Jaken-sama y Korina-sama en Ah-Uhm y Mizuki-neechan se puede ir con Takeru sama.—

— pero entonces como se irían Sesshomaru-sama y Kagome-sama.—

En ese momento Sesshomaru tomo a Kagome de la cintura y una luz los rodeo elevándolos por el cielo emprendiendo así rumbo al palacio del Lord del sur.

—Amo Sesshomaru no me deje! aquí con estas personas— Decía un Jaken con lagrimas en el rostro al verse lejos de su amo bonito.

—vamos señor Jaken-sama no se ponga triste— Decía siempre muy inocente Rin.

—Déjame en paz niña tonta.—

— No te portes así con mi hermana Jaken-sama o le diré a mi padre—

—Pero tu no pue...— Mizuki vio a jaken tan seria que le pareció ver al mismo Sesshomaru que mejor se quedo calladito, por que Mizuki le dio miedo.

—Bueno ya cálmense y Mizuki tu padre si que ama a Kagome verdad?.—

—Como puedes Decir algo tan tonto, mi amo bonito no puede amar a alguien como ella, ademas ella es solo una insignificante huma...— _mejor me quedo callado, el aura de esta niña me da mas miedo que mi amo bonito._

— eso creo y espero que sea así. —Decidió no prestarle importancia al sapo enfrente de ella.— Pero vamos hay que alcanzarlos o nos dejaran atrás.—

—Mizuki tu ve con mi hermano y yo me voy en Ah-Uhm junto a Rin y Jaken. —

—Pe...Pero... por... Porque?.—

—Por que yo lo digo—

—pero...—

—pero nada ahora vayámonos.— La tomo de la cintura y subiéndola en Miu y el atrás de emprendieron el camino a las tierras del Sur.

* * *

un palacio lúgubre y con cadáveres y huesos por todos lados se encontraba un hanyou de cabellera negra, y tan pálido como la nieve pero con unos ojo rojos como la sangre.— Kanna— en ese momento llego una niña albina y con un cabello color blanco y ojos negros, que no demostraban nada. Sin gestos ni emociones.

—si Naraku?—

—Muéstrame a Inuyasha!.— en ese momento un espejo apareció entre las manos de la niña, empezando a brillar mostró a un hanyou caminando con una miko a su lado.— Kikyo... Que hace ella con el.— el no soportaba que ella estuviera con ese híbrido, al tener en su interior los sentimientos de Onigumo, los celos lo invadían.—donde esta la otra Miko?.—

—No lo sabemos seor desde hace 4 meses que desapareció y no sabemos donde se encuentre.—

—pues encuentren la!— dicho eso la niña desapareció dejando solo al Hanyou y muy enojado por lo que vio en el espejo. —Por que estas con Inuyasha, Kikyo, y donde esta esa otra miko?.— se había perdido de mucho en el tiempo que estuvo regenerando su cuerpo tratando de hacerlo mas fuerte. Pero se sorprendió mucho al ver las cosas que han pasado y ver que se a perdido de mucho. — espero vernos pronto Inuyasha. Y tu Kikyo pronto seras mía.—

* * *

—Mi Lord, sus hijos acaban de llegar,como los a mandado a llamar, pero no llegaron solos.—

—no te preocupes y hazlos pasar.—

en ese momento entraron los 2 jóvenes maestros — PADRE!— llego corriendo Korina y abrazo a su padre, estaba tan emocionada

— Hola Korina como has estado, es bueno verte hija, tiene tiempo que no te veía, que tal esta todo?.—

— todo esta bien, pero me sorprendió que me dejaras venir. Que pasa padre?. Por que me mando a llamar a mi?—

— pronto lo sabrás, ahora deja saludar a tu hermano, sigue igual que siempre de antipático?—

— No padre si supieras que ha pasado en este tiempo te sorprenderías mucho.—

— Por que lo dices?—

—por que ...—

— Hermana no creo que sea bueno hablar en este momento de mi vida, y dinos mejor a que nos has mandado a llamar?—

— Mmmm, primero hay que atender a los invitados no lo crees Hijo?— respondió un poco enfadado el Lord del Sur.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba EL joven Lord de Oeste y sus acompañantes, además de una muy nerviosa Miko. Ella estaba así por que no sabia si ella seria apta para ser la nueva guardiana de la perla y saber que pasaría con ella. En ese momento la puerta se abrió saliendo el joven Takeru.— mi padre los espera.— todos entraron por las grandes puertas, Kagome se sorprendió por que el palacio era realmente grande, y las puertas eran de caoba y tenían tallado de un lado a una miko, _creo que ella a de ser la madre de Korina y creadora de la shikon no tama_ _esa miko es MIDORIKO._ Mizuki por otro lado solo veía a su madre, ella tenia un mal presentimiento con todo esto, y odiaba el no saber por que.

— Buenas tardes mi joven Lord, es todo un honor el tener al hijo del poderoso Inu-No-Taisho. El rostro de Sesshomaru no demostró el desagrado de las palabras dichas por el hombre enfrente de el.

— Buenas tardes Lord Hiroto. Cambien es un placer el estar frente al amigo de mi padre.— Kagome estaba sorprendida al escuchar todo lo que los dos youkai´s hablaban. — Podría decirnos el motivo de nuestra presencia ante usted.— mas que curiosidad en sus palabras denotaba un ligero disgusto lo que no paso desapercibido para el Lord del Sur.

— Pero bueno primero presenteme a sus acompañantes.— decía mientras veía con sumo interés a Kagome, cosa que molesto mas a Sesshomaru.

— Bueno padre deje le presento a la Miko guardiana de la Shikon-No-Tama, Kagome Higurashi.— Esas palabras sorprendieron al Lord Hiroto.— Con que la guardiana de la perla creada por mi Miko. Aun que también eres la que la rompió en cientos de fragmentos.— su rostro mostró un poco de tristeza al decir esas palabras.

—Mucho gusto Lord me presento yo soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Y no se si sea la guardiana de tan preciada joya pero haré hasta lo imposible por reunir cada uno de los fragmentos y reparar el daño que e causado.— Dijo segura de si misma, lo que le agrado al Lord del sur hechizo enojar a Sesshomaru._ No me agrada como esta viendo a mi Kagome... que, pero que cosas digo._.

—gracias mi joven miko se que podrás hacer hasta lo imposible, pero ahora quien es esa pequeña a su lado—refiriéndose a Mizuki—

— Padre ella es Mizuki y es la hija del Lord Sesshomaru.—

—Como que su hija!— Eso si sorprendió a todos. — eso es imposible, eso no tenia que haber pasado!—

—y por que no debió haber pasado?— respondió una enojada Kagome, que culpa tenia esa pequeña niña—Que tiene de malo en que el Lord del Oeste tenga una hija!— al ver como le respondió al youkai frente a ella se arrepintió luego luego.—Perdón mi Lord.—

—eso no puede ser por que mi hija Korina y usted mi Lord están comprometidos desde antes de que alguno de ustedes naciera.—

—Que cosa!— eso si sorprendió a sesshomaru, el comprometido, con Korina. — eso es mentira mis padre nunca me dijeron algo así.—

—se Hizo un acuerdo en el que se comprometerían cuando Korina tuviera la edad aparente de 21 años humanos osea 300 años. Y como eso ya esta pronto a pasar. PERO AHORA RESULTA QUE USTED TIENE UNA BASTARDA!—

—NO LE PERMITO REFERIRSE ASÍ DE MI HIJA ELLA NO SERA UNA BASTARDA.—

—como que sera, niña ven aquí!— Mizuki tubo miedo en ese momento de lo que le podría llegar a pasar, por instinto se oculto atrás de su madre como cuando tenia 4 años.— Te e dicho QUE VENGAS AQUÍ!—

—mizuki empezó a caminar hacia el lord Pero una mano se lo impidió al voltear vio a Kagome Agarrarla y abrazarla protegiéndola, temía de lo que le podría llegar a pasar.

—Mi lord no me diga que ESA Miko es la madre.— Mizuki se tenso al escuchar esas palabras.

—eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe.— De pronto el lord estaba enfrente de Mizuki y de Kagome y arrebato de las manos de Kagome a Mizuki levantándola y observándola detalladamente.

—Padre, no le hagas daño.— hablo Takeru cosa que molesto al Lord.

— Tanto te importa esta niña, HIJO!—

—como no tienes idea.—

El Lord Hiroto observo a la niña de pies a cabeza sin soltarla. Mizuki por primera vez en mucho tiempo tubo miedo de lo que le podría pasar. — Mi pequeña niña tu no eres de este tiempo verdad.—

—No mi lord yo vengo del futuro.—

—entonces no hay problema, aun no naces eso quiere decir que el Lord Sesshomaru si podrá casarse con mi hija.—

—No dejare que le hagas daño a Mizuki padre.—

—porque tanto interés en esta niña Takeru, a caso te has enamorado de ella?— decía con ironía, pero al ver la cara seria de su hijo supo que era verdad. Como puede ser eso posible!—

— Padre, yo no me quiero casar con el Lord Sesshomaru.— Respondió Korina.

— Y se puede saber por que!— ya estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia. — Por que quiero mucho a esa Niña que tienes en tus manos y no seria capaz de hacerle algo así a ella y menos a mi hermano. Si algo le pasara a ella yo me moriría de la tristeza.—

—Pero si no hay una boda se desatara la guerra entre el sur y el oeste.

—Rin Mizuki, Jaken Kagome y Takeru salgan. — hablo Sesshomaru.

—Pero...—

—las ordenes no se desobedecen, así que salgan tenemos que hablar.—

—yo también me tengo que ir — respondió una Kagome enojada por que temía de que algo le pasara a Mizuki.—si Tu también Miko.— respondió Sesshomaru todo serio. Cosa que lastimo a Kagome._ Ayer me decía por mi nombre y hoy me dice miko otra vez._—vayámonos — se acerco al Lord Hiroto y tomo en sus brazos a una asustada Mizuki. Ella no dudo en aceptar los brazos de su madre, ella tenia miedo, de lo que llegara a pasarle. Salieron por las grandes puestas y fueron al jardín a esperar.

—No te preocupes me bella damita no dejare que algo malo te pase.— Decía Takeru para tratar de consolar a una espantada Mizuki. ella volteo a verlo y extendió sus brazos hacia el. El no dudo en abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello haciendo que Mizuki se empezara a dormir.

* * *

dentro del palacio estaba un Sesshomaru muy enojado. — ahora si podemos hablar y llegar a una solución sin llegar a la guerra entre muestras tierras.—

—La única solución que veo es que esa niña desaparezca y te cases con mi hija.—

— no dejare que algo malo le pase a esa niña padre, yo no me casare con el padre, a esa niña la quiero mucho.—

—Pero, eso no es posible sus padres y yo habíamos llegado a ese acuerdo, y no se puede hacer nada.— ya estaba mas tranquilo, el no seria capaz de negarle cosa alguna al fruto del amor entre el y su querida miko.

— Lord Hiroto le propongo y al ver que su hijo tiene interés en mi hija, el matrimonio sea entre ellos dos .—

* * *

**Bueno espero sus comentarios y gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia :D**


	16. triste historia y origen de la shikon

BUENO LO PROMETIDO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NEW CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. PFFFF ADEMAS ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE E ESCRITO A PETICION DE UNAS LECTORAS :P ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN EJEJEJE.

:D ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO :D

DICIENDO SIEMPRE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIA CREATIVIDAD MENOS LOS PERSONAJES ESTOS PERTENECEN A LA GRAN RUMIKO T.

BUENO LOS DEJO A QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAP.

* * *

CAP. 16 UNA TRISTE HISTORIA.

* * *

Una semana paso otra semana en la que ahora era el padre de Korina sama me estaba entrenando para ser capaz de proteger y resguardar la Shikon-No-Tama, cada día terminaba mas cansada que el día anterior, solo podía descansar una hora para seguir entrenando hasta muy tarde, eso me dejaba cansada siempre era lo mismo reproches por que no hacia bien las cosas, pero, yo no me daré por vencida, por que para proteger a lo que mas quiero tengo que sacrificar todo lo que tengo.

Mientras tanto Korina entrena a la pequeña Rin,_ eso me confirma que ella es, sera la madre de Mizuki_. _No logro comprender mi tristeza, eso debería alegrarme, pero por mas que lo intento no puedo. La pequeña Mizuki me contó que su madre fue entrenada por la guardiana de ese templo, y Rin esta siendo entrenada por ella, por Korina._

— Kagome, presta atención no te distraigas!— decía el Lord Hiroto al darle un golpe en el estomago y provocando que Kagome se quedara sin aire y cayera al suelo completamente agotada.— levántate, tenemos que seguir!. así nunca seras capaz de proteger la perla o proteger a los que mas amas!.—Kagome daba las gracias a Sesshomaru por su sangre, ya que esta corría por sus venas, proporcionándole la capacidad para curar rápido ademas con lo que le contó Korina su vida se extiende y envejecerá mucho mas lento que un humano eso la sorprendió. viviría mucho mas que sus amigos cuando ella tenga los 30 parecerá como si aun tuviera los 18. en estos momentos le servia al ser herida. su recuperación es mucho mas rápida.

— Trato!, no ve acaso todo lo que hago, doy todo lo mejor de mi para mejorar pero no puedo, me cuesta,— lo decía levantándose y viendo de forma retadora al Lord.

— Ella confía en ti, demuéstrale que eres digna de ella. — Refiriéndose a su amada miko mostrando En su rostro se mostró una tristeza al recordarla.— Ven, terminamos por hoy. Deja te cuento como conocí a Midoriko.

**FLASHBACK**

Siempre es lo mismo por estos lugares, todo esta tan tranquilo, los recorridos en este sitio son sumamente aburridos y nada fuera de lo normal.— Decía un joven, este era de piel tan pálida, con unos ojos negros terminando en un color rojo y con un cabello de color negro pero en las puntas y algunos mechones terminaban en un color rojo sangre. Tenia un ahori en color negro con unos rombos en color blanco y rojos en las mangas y en el hombro derecho. Y una hakama igual en negro. El obi era en color rojo y una armadura de color negro con unas figuras en forma de llamas de color rojo y naranja esta tenia una hombrera del lado derecho, en el obi tenia una espada. Estaba caminando por el bosque haciendo el recorrido que su padre le dio a vigilar. El recorrido consistía en proteger una aldea en la que su padre hizo un trato de paz entre los humanos y las tierras del sur. — no entiendo como mi padre fue capaz de hacer algo así, los humanos en lugar de ayudar terminan siendo un gran peso. El estaba en un claro descansando pero de pronto escucho unos ruidos extraños y decidió subir al árbol para que no lo vieran.

En el claro llego corriendo una niña de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, con un fleco de lado, tenia unos ojos de color café oscuro llegando al negro y una piel tan clara. — Mika, donde estas, abuela, nos esta llamando a comer!.— decidió entrar mas al claro, estaba tan cansada de buscar a su prima, decidió sentarse en el árbol donde estaba el joven esperando a que ella se fuera para poder regresar a su casa y contar a su padre lo aburrido que era siempre todo eso de vigilar a humanos.— Hola, que haces en ese árbol, no ves que te puedes caer.— _ como!, ella me vio?, pero si estoy bien escondido como es que sabe que estoy en ese lugar_— Esa niña dejo sorprendido al joven. Pero no respondió a la pregunta de esa niña humana, ella no lo podía poner nervioso.— por que no bajas tengo una manzana, gustas te invito la mitad,— Ella decía sin voltear hacia arriba.

De pronto el joven salto hacia donde estaba la niña cayendo enfrente de ella.— No me tienes miedo?—

— debería de temerte?—

— acaso no sabes que soy o quien soy?—

— no se quien seas pero se que eres un demonio o me equivoco?—

— no, no te equivocas, pero acaso no me tienes miedo?, muchas personas solo de verme, me quieren matar o huyen de mi, por que no haces lo mismo?—

— por que, se que no me arias nada malo y porque he de temerte? No creo que seas malo—

— y como es que estas tan segura de eso?—

— Por que si me quisieras hacer algo, lo hubieras hecho desde que entre al claro, pero no has echo nada malo, por eso se que no eres malo.— dijo regalando le una hermosa sonrisa que dejo sin aliento por un momento al joven lord.— Por cierto mi nombre es Midoriko y tengo 8 años.—

— mi nombre es Hiroto y tengo 200 años algo así como 18 años humanos.—

— Midorikoooo!, donde estas!, vamos a comer!— gritaba una niña.

— Ya voy, bueno me llaman, gusto en conocerte y espero verte pronto— se despidió del joven con una sonrisa y agitando la mano.

— oye— dijo el joven — puedo verte otra vez?—

— Si nos veremos en 3 días otra vez aquí, que te parece?—

— esta bien nos vemos.— desapareciendo la joven y preguntandose por que dijo todo eso si el no queria nada que ver con humanas. _ Pero ella no es como todas las humanas, ella no me tubo miedo_

Después de ese día ellos se veían cada 3 días, siempre hablaban de todo lo que hacían, Hiroto le contó a Midoriko todo sobre el, al igual que ella le platico que ella perdió a su madre a causa de una enfermedad y su padre murió en las guerras que siempre se desataban quedando ella con su abuela.

Ya había pasado un año y el estaba en el claro esperando a que llegara Midoriko, siempre se ponía muy ansioso esperando a que ella llegara y poder verla. Su padre se sorprendió el verlo tan animado e impaciente y también al ver los cambios que había en su hijo.

— de pronto entre los arbustos salio una joven y al ver al joven con quien había entablado una muy buena amistad se puso triste y se lanzo hacia donde el estaba lo que sorprendió al joven.— que pasa?, por que lloras?— _Acaso me preocupa esta joven?_

— Es que me voy a tener que ir de este lugar y no quiero.—

— por que tienes que irte?, pasa algo malo?, puedo ayudarte si es que gustas.—

— Es que ayer después de ir a cortar flores llego una Miko a buscar a una niña para que fuese su aprendiz y al verme me dijo que vendría por mi el día de hoy. Y no me quiero ir y dejar a mi abuela sola y desprotegida, ademas de que no te vería si me voy.— Esas palabras sorprendieron al joven dejándolo enojado.

—Y por que mejor no te vas con migo? Yo cuidaría de ti y de tu abuela.—

— No puedo, mi abuela esta tan contenta de que me aya escogido, según ella eso es un gran privilegio. Pero no quiero irme y verte otra vez.—

— No te preocupes, yo estaré esperándote, ademas no te iras por siempre verdad?— en sus palabras sonaron un poco inseguras, no quería que ella se fuera pero sabia que era para su propio bien.

— me iría por 8 años.—

— yo esperare por ti, ademas 8 años para mi no son nada. —

— enserio, me esperarías?—

— claro que si ademas seria para tu bien. Y se que regresaras.— El joven saco de las mangas de se ahori un dije. Este tenia una especie de remolino con un cristal en forma de gota.— esto te protegerá.—

Ella estaba tan feliz de haber conocido a el — Esta bien, te prometo regresar y vernos otra vez. — ella se acerco a el y le deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo en Hiroto. Midoriko se puso feliz de ver la cara de el. Pero lo que no espero fue ver que el lamió los labios de ella tan dulcemente que se sorprendió y ahora ella tenia un sonrojo aun mayor que Hiroto. Bueno entonces dentro de 8 años nos veremos mi querida y pronto se dio la vuelta y después de ese día no vio a su amada miko.

**FIN DE FLASBACK**

Disculpe Lord, pero que significa que te laman los labios?.

— Eso significa que estas escogiendo a tu futura mujer, estas advirtiendo a otro demonio o ser sobrenatural que ella tiene a alguien mas y no se le pueden acercar. —

— QUE!—

— pero por que gritas?.— Kagome estaba nerviosa, eso le recordó lo que paso cuando se termino de bañar y como es que Sesshomaru lamió sus labios.

— Perdón es que me sorprendí por que usted hizo eso con una niña. Bueno con Midoriko-sama cuando ella aun era una niña.—

— Lo se, pero desde ese momento supe que ella era mi mundo y mi todo. Pero algo me dice que el grito fue por otra cosa. O me estoy equivocando?. — Kagome se puso nerviosa en ese momento. Cosa que vio el Lord. _yo se que a ella le paso lo mismo ya que huele a Sesshomaru, ademas de que el le dio de su sangre._

— Bueno mejor te sigo contando.— Esas palabras calmaron al agitado corazón de Kagome.

—si eso es una buena idea— decía mas tranquila Kagome.

**FLASHBACK.**

Habían pasado 8 años y cada tercer día iba al claro a ver si ya había llegado su adorada joven. Pero no llegaba y eso entristeció mucho al joven Lord. Cosa que su padre, se sorprendió pues siempre lo vio feliz y ahora estaba triste trato e hablar con el y saber la razón de su tristeza pero el no decía nada. Pasaron los meses y no supo nada de ella. Su padre mando entonces a su hijo al frente de una guerra para que se distrajera, cosa que hizo enojar a Hiroto, _ella podría llegar y no estaría cuando eso pasara_, pero después de tanta pelea con su padre acepto ir de mala gana.

La guerra a la que fue, lo distrajo un poco pero aun pensaba en ella. Esperaba verla algún día. La guerra termino y el quiso regresar a su cara y ver si ya estaba ella de regreso pero en el camino escucho una explosión y fue a ver que pasaba lo que lo sorprendió mucho. En medio de un campo de batalla estaba una joven y estaba siendo atacada por demonios lagartos, no la dejaban y atacaban, ella respondía atacando y defendiéndose con una espada, pero el cansancio la estaba acabando. Cuando vio que uno la golpeo y ella salio volando. El se apresuro a ayudarla.

— que crees que tratas de hacer!—

— esa voz— escucho el murmuro que la joven decía, pero no le presto importancia.

— hazte a un lado mocoso, o tu también morirás.— grito uno de esos seres, pero antes de que atacara ya estaba muerto, la joven volteo a ver que pasaba y se sorprendió al ver al joven que la ayudo parado y en su mano un látigo de color rojo y enfrente el demonio ya cortado por la mitad. Ella se paso y se coloco a sus espaldas. Gracias mi señor pero esta es mi pelea, no debería de entrometerse.—

— Que es lo que dices, si de no ser por mi, ya estuvieras muerta.—

— lo se, pero es mi lucha.—

— ya Dejan de Hablar, a los dos los destrozaremos y los comeremos. — Grito otro de ellos. En ese momento una pelea se desataba ella atacaba con maestría la espada derrotando así a cuanto ser natural se le atravesaba y el no se quedaba atrás, en tratar de que no la lastimaran y de paso no lo lastimaran a el. Derrotaba con ayuda de su látigo. Estaba tan entretenido que no noto cuando uno de ellos logro derribar a la joven frente a el. Y al tratar de cortar su cuello salio volando algo por los aires.

— No te atrevas a lastimarla, — fue hasta donde ella estaba y tomo al lagarto con las manos y lo aventó lejos de ella sus ojos empezaron a tornarse rojos, y con sus garras destrozo al ser que trato de lastimar a esa humana.

Después destrozo a los demás, la joven se preocupo por su vida colocándose en posición de guardia. Esto hizo que el demonio frente a ella se calmara en su totalidad. — no te voy a hacer daño, solo trate de ayudarte pero al ver que estabas en peligro y ver que no acababa me enoje pero ya estoy bien.—

— Por que trato de ayudarme, dijo la joven en forma desconfiada hacia el demonio.—

— ya te dije, vi que estabas en problemas y trate de ayudarte. Eso es todo—

— Los demonios no ayudan a cambio de algo, que es lo que quieres de mi?.—

— Yo no quiero nada de ti.— el empezó a caminar hacia otro lado pero algo en el suelo lo detuvo y se acerco hacia lo que brillaba. Eso no paso desapercibido para ella y al ver que es lo que llamo la atención del demonio corrió a tomar lo que se le había caído pero cuando trato de agarrarlo el demonio lo tenia entre sus manos.

— donde conseguiste esto?

— eso mi señor es algo que a usted no le incumbe— decía mientras trataba de agarrar el collar.

— este collar se lo di a una niña a la que quiero mucho hace 8 años y ahora veo que tu lo tienes asi que dime como lo conseguiste— se acerco hasta ella y la dejo entre un arbol y el. Ella estaba tan nerviosa

— Hiroto, eres tu?— dijo en un susurro pero que el escucho muy bien.

— Midoriko eres tu?.—

— enserio eres tu!— Estaba tan contenta de encontrar a su amigo y amor de antaño que cuando se dio cuenta se estaban besando, el beso fue tan repentino que al inicio no se correspondían pero después ellos se entregaron en un beso que demostró la frustración de no estar juntos por 8 años, pero tornándose delicado y tierno, se demostraron el amor del cual fueron separados. Se vieron a los ojos ella estaba tan sonrojada y al verlo a los ojos encontró confusión.

— por que?—

— por que, que?— no entendía a que se refería?

— por que no llegaste, ya fueron mas de 8 años, te estuve esperando cada día pero no llegaste, por que?!.— su tono de voz sonó tan enojado.

— yo trate de llegar, te juro que trate de llegar, pero, siempre había algo o alguien que me lo impedía, tu te distes cuenta, esas criaturas han tratado de asesinarme y de no haber sido por ti yo estaría muerta.—

— desde cuando ha pasado eso?, y por que no fuiste conmigo tu sabias de mi te conté todo, pudiste haber ido a verme. Es que no confías en mi.—

— trate pero la miko Izume no me dejaba, dijo que era parte de mi destino. Pero ella murió hace un año y trate de ir donde tu estabas pero siempre me lo impedían. No sabes como te extrañe, cuanto deseaba estar a tu lado.—

— ahora que estas a mi lado no dejare que te separen de mi, o que algo malo te pase.—

— Yo se que estando a tu lado nada me pasara, te amo!— Se abrazaron y se dieron un beso lleno de amor y ternura. el beso se torno pasional, entregando todo el alma y corazón. el empezó a besar su cuello dejando besos corazón. —No sabes cuanto te extrañe y te necesite.— Le dijo de forma ronca en el oído provocando un escalofrió por toda la espalda de la joven. Besando su lóbulo para seguir besando el cuello de su joven humana._ Por kami cuanto la extrañe_.

Midoriko estaba tan nerviosa, su Sensei le contó que cuando una sacerdotisa se entregaba a un hombre esta dejaba de tener sus poderes espirituales, pero siempre estuvo esperando por el. El es el hombre?. ...macho, que estaba esperando desde hace años, siempre fue el. Estaba tan feliz que una lagrima rodó por su mejilla desconcertando al joven frente a ella.— acaso no quieres hacer esto?—

—Si , si quiero, es solo que estoy tan contenta. Por que siempre estuve esperando esto, desde hace 8 años. E estado esperando esto. te extrañe tanto.—

—y yo a ti y te prometo, no, mas bien te juro que nunca te dejare y que siempre estaré a tu lado.—

—Enserio?, lo juras?—

—Por mi vida—

El siguió besándola recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, quitando en el proceso el ahori de ella y besando cada parte de ella. _ella es como la porcelana, tan frágil y tan hermosa.—_

Ella también besaba y acariciaba, ella no sabia como actuar pues era su primera vez. desatando el obi de su traje le ayudo a quitarse la armadura y su ahori. ella quedo tan embelesada al ver tan magnifico cuerpo de su pareja. al acercarse y tocar con timidez su torso este sintió unos escalofríos que recorrieron su columna vertebral provocando un gruñido por parte de el. el termino de desvestir la y que sorprendió al ver su tan bien torneado y escultural cuerpo, ella era perfecta para el. y El para ella.

—Eres tan hermosa y perfecta.— le dijo ella al ver como la observaba se cubrió con sus manos su pechos, pero el no la dejo que hiciera eso.— No tengas pena estas conmigo y no dejare que nada malo te pase, no te lastimare. Ella estaba tan sonrojada —Te amo— y la penetro con delicadeza, cuando algo no permitió que siguiera entrando con ella, el se dio cuenta que era su primera vez. eso lo éxito mas pero sabia que no debía de ser duro con ella, ella se merecía algo mejor. Una entrega con mucho amor.—no te voy a hacer daño lo prometo— le dijo al oído terminando de hacerla suya, espero un momento hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbro al intruso dentro de ella. ella dio un grito de dolor pero cuando empezaron los movimientos lentos ella empezó a disfrutar cada vez mas. Ella disfrutaba de lo que su pareja hacia al igual que el, cambiando de posiciones para darse mas placer y la luna como única testigo. llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo el mordió su cuello del lado derecho dejando entendido que ella era su mujer y que no era de nadie mas. mostrando la misma forma que el dije.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Kagome estaba tan sonrojada después de lo que el le contó. —Pero como es que no supo que era ella si la había marcado?—

— Lo que pasa es que al ser sacerdotisa tenia la facilidad de ocultar su esencia, por eso no supe que era ella. Pero algo me dijo que la protegiera y por eso la ayude.—

— usted estaba muy enamorado de ella verdad?.—

— como no tienes idea.—

— bueno hay que seguir con la historia, o no quieres saber que mas paso?.—

— claro que quisiera saberlo, me sorprende saber sobre la miko que mas respeto y admiro.—

**FLASHBACK**

Después de que nos encontramos pasamos la noche juntos y nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma y la marque como mi pareja, mi hembra.

Todo fue tan hermoso, y perfecto. Al día siguiente fuimos rumbo a las tierras de mi padre, pero ella tenia razón, eramos atacados por demonios, hasta por humanos, no sabíamos porque.

Todo siempre fue tan agotador, cuando llegamos a las regiones del sur todo fue mas tranquilo, pero aun así pareciera que ella fuese un imán para los problemas.

— perdóneme mi señor, si no fuese por mi usted no tendría tantos problemas.—

— No tienes por que disculparte, ya dije que por ti doy la vida, tu eres mi mujer y te protegeré, con mi vida de ser necesario.—

— pero si algo le llegase a pasar... yo ... yo... no... no me lo ...perdonaría.— empezando a llorar. El la tomo entre sus brazos y dándole un dulce beso le demostró todo lo que por ella sentía.

— últimamente te e visto mas cansada, estas bien?.—

— si solo es que e estado usando mucho de mi poder espiritual. Pero no te preocupes ya se me pa... — en ese momento se desmayo, pero antes de tocar el suelo la tomo entre sus brazos y se fueron rumbo al palacio del sur.

Padre!.— entro directo a donde estaba un señor parecido al joven Hiroto, pero se veía mas grande, pero aun asi en su rostro se mostraba la sabiduría y paciencia por los demás.

— que pasa hijo, y que le hiciste a esa humana?—

— yo no e echo nada es solo que ella se desmayo y esta humana es mi mujer.—

— COMO!, tu mujer es una humana!—

— yo se que no te gusta la idea es solo que ella es mi mundo entero.—

— hijo a mi no me molesta es solo que me sorprende que tengas a una humana como pareja si tu no los soportabas, eso es todo, pero me alegro que tu tengas a tu otra a tu cuarto y mandaremos a la hechicera a que la revise y sepas que es lo que tiene.—

— esta bien, pero que pasara si tiene algo mal?.—

— No saques conjeturas antes de tiempo, ahora llévala y que la revise la hechicera.—

En el cuarto todo estaba en un completo silencio desde que entro la hechicera todos estaban preocupados por lo que pidiese tener la pareja del joven príncipe.

— Bueno mi joven príncipe, no tiene por que preocuparse.—

— Como que no tengo que preocuparme ella a estado desmayada desde hace horas.—

— mi príncipe su mujer solo esta recuperando energías, a estado en constantes peleas y su energía espiritual se a estado agotando, lo que provoca que se desmaye y estando en la condición que esta es normal que se desmaye por horas.—

— como que en su condición?, a que se refiere?.—

—Mi joven príncipe su mujer esta de encargo.—

— co...como... dice!?.—

— es que acaso no se dio cuenta?.—

— es que no sabia eso, ademas cuando la encontré ella no olía a mi se fue de mi lado por 8 años y hace apenas unos meses atrás la encontré otra vez—

— Lo que pasa es que su mujer al ser sacerdotisa, su esencia muchas veces la ocultan pasa evitar ser encontradas, y ser atacadas solo por tener mas poder, y su mujer es la mas poderosa que yo aya llegado a conocer.—

— es por eso que nos atacan constantemente. Ellos quieren el poder de mi mujer.— Estaba tan enojado de lo que la hechicera le contó. — Puede pasar pero déjela descansar el tiempo necesario si ella llegara a usar mas de su energía la vida de ella y de su hijo estaría en gran peligro.—

— El paso y al verla dormida prometí protegerla con mi vida.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

— pero no entiendo como es que ella fue muy poderosa?—

— ella tenia un alma tan pura, y solo existen sacerdotisas así de fuertes una vez cada 500 años, pero depende de si desarrollan la bondad y amor hacia los demás. Sin importar su propia existencia, y ella era si, daba todo por ayudar a quien lo necesitaba.—

— a de haber sido tan hermoso estar a su lado o no es así?—

— al inicio ella se enojaba, de que no la dejaba salir, ella siempre trataba de ayudar, pero no la dejaba me encantaba ver su rostro cuando se enojaba, pero deja te sigo contando.

— Si por favor—

**FLASHBACK**

una de las tantas tardes ella estaba a en el jardín cortando flores, debía que admitir que el embarazo la hacia ver mas hermosa.

— hola mi bella princesa, como están las dos?

— como sabes que va a ser ella?—

— por que algo en mi pecho me dice que sera una ella y no un el. Y confió en mis instintos.—

— Eso me sorprende, pero me aburro de estar en este lugar yo quiero salir, de estas paredes, pero no me dejan. Y me aburro.—

— es por tu propio bien.—

— pero quiero ir a la tumba de mi abuela, desde que me dijiste que ella murió e querido ir a su tumba a dejarle unas flores. Si por favor, vamos. Te lo suplico.—

— Por favor no pongas esa cara, sabes que no me gusta verte triste.—

— Es que quiero ir, por fa, prometo no esforzarme y hacer todo lo que tu digas.—

— esta bien, pero en caso de algún problema, tu—

—creare un campo y tratare de escapar y ponerme a salvo, ya me lo has dicho siempre.—

—es que me preocupas mucho, tu y el bebe son todo para mi.—

—Lo se, se que me amas y me proteges, te prometo, no, mejor te juro que estaré bien, y nada me pasara, a mi y a este bebe que es fruto de nuestro amor.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a un pequeño claro donde había un árbol de sakuras y cerca de el una tumba. La joven se acerco y estuvo hablando y llorando a la tumba. — Abuela Korina perdóname por no estar a tu lado, sabes que te amo, y te extraño mucho.—

—Ella esta bien cuando me entere que estaba enferma la fui a ver y hablamos mucho de ti, sabe que todo lo hiciste por su bien, a si que no te preocupes ella te amo. Y me hizo prometer que nada malo te pasaría y lo estoy haciendo.—

—gracias. Por todo, Te Amo.!—

es hora de regresar ya es tarde y tienes que descansar.—

—esta bien.—

estaban caminando por el bosque cuando salio de entre los arboles una ola de demonios y una pelea se desato en ese momento el embarazo estaba muy avanzado por lo que debería de tener mucho cuidado y no usar tanta energía espiritual

—con que eres tu la que tiene todo ese poder, seras solo para mi y así nada me podrá detener y seré el ser mas poderoso.— Un demonio en forma de serpiente hablaba.

—No dejare que le hagas daño!.—

—tu no me lo impedirás. Eres solo un niño y tu no eres, mas que una escoria.—

—Midoriko atacaba a los demonios de bajo nivel, pero no le gustaba nada el demonio que estaba enfrente de el._ Ese ser es muy diferente de los demás. Hay que tener cuidado de el.—_

las cosas se ponían cada vez peor. El cansancio ya se veía en la pareja, _no queda de otra a usar ese rezo._ De pronto Midoriko junto sus manos y su pareja fue a su lado la tomo de la mano y una luz los cubrió y esta al desaparecer ya no estaban

—Donde demonios fueron a dar esos dos.—

Midoriko y Hiroto estaban en otro lugar. —que es este sitio?—

—es el templo del sur. A que es donde entrene, es un lugar puro no nos pasara nada.— Midoriko se desmayo. — Hiroto metió a la joven al templo y espero a que despertara.

Pasaron 2 días y la joven despertó.— que bien descanse.—

—en ese momento entro el joven y al ver a su amada despierta corrió hasta donde ella estaba y la tomo en sus brazos y la beso de la forma mas delicada.

—es bueno saber que despertaste, me preocupaste. Y mucho.—

—por que si no dormí mucho o si ?—

—jajaja, pues dormiste 2 días enteros.—

—TANTO !—

—bueno vamos al palacio, si mal no recuerdo esta cerca el palacio o no?

—si pero nos tomaría 3 días caminando.—

—quien dijo que nos vamos a ir caminando— ella no entendió pero de pronto el joven la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo en forma nupcial y se elevaron por el cielo llegando rápido al palacio. Midoriko se durmió en medio del camino.

_Pensar__ que solo le faltan pocas semanas para que mi hija nazca_. Decía muy emocionado el joven príncipe.

Pasaron 2 semanas en la mañana la joven miko estaba como siempre recogiendo flores, del jardín. Pero escucho ruidos cerca de ella, así que coloco un campo y fue a ver que pasaba.

— mi general los problemas han empeorado desde que la mujer de su hijo esta en este lugar. Muchos seres han tratado de entrar y están declarando la guerra al sur.—

—Lo sabemos pero no podremos hacer nada mas que resguardar a la mujer de mi hijo, así que nada de esto a ellos.—

— uno de esos seres dice que si entregamos a la Miko nos dejara en paz. Ademas ella solo nos ha traído pro...—

—no te atrevas a decir algo así en tu vida o morirás por mis propia manos. Entendiste!—

—s...sssi... si, mi general.—

— hay que resguardar mejor el palacio, la princesa no tardara en dar a luz así que debemos protegerla a toda costa entendieron.—

—si mi general.—

—se que estas aquí, así que sal de tu escondite princesa.—

—perdone, no fue mi intención espiar. Es solo que todo esto es por mi culpa, si yo me voy todo estará mejor.—estaba llorando de saber que estaban en problemas por su culpa.—

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso otra vez, entendiste. Tu eres la mujer de mi hijo y el te ama y si no estuvieras a su lado el se pondría tan triste. Así que solo se feliz nada pasara si están a mi lado. Así que no te preocupes.—

ella no estaba tan convencida siempre ponían en riesgo la vida de los demás.

Pasaron dos días y ella estaba cada vez mas nerviosa por la vida de los demás. Estaba en su recamara descansando pero un estruendo la sorprendió. Ella se levanto y corrió a ver que pasaba. Cuando llego al lugar se sorprendió de ver a la misma serpiente con mas demonios.— Pero como es posible que ayas llegado hasta este lugar?—

—hola mi joven y hermosa miko, o mejor dicho princesa? Jajajaja.—

—Hiroto se coloco a su lado al igual que el padre de este.— como es posible que estés en este lugar?—

—Mi lord, acaso creyó que esos insignificantes seres iban a ser capaces de eliminarme a mi ? jajajajaja, que equivocado estaba.

—sacala de este lugar y llévala a ya sabes donde.— pero un grito los desconcertó a todos

—que pasa, estas bien?—

—el, el... bebe... ya va a nacer.!— decía con mucho dolor la joven miko.

La guerra en el palacio empezó pero Hiroto tomo a si mujer y salio volando con su mujer en brazos y llegaron a una cueva donde según estaría a salvo. En ese sitio estaba la hechicera esperando pues sabia que ese día las cosas no saldrían nada bien. Y que razón tubo el joven lord llego con su mujer la dejo en un tatami que estaba en el suelo y salio de ese lugar a esperar.

Después de unas horas de espera y nerviosismo escucho un llanto entonces entro y vio a su hija junto a su mujer. Ella estaba pálida pero bien. —como le pondremos?—

—Me gustaría que se llamara como mi abuela, Korina. Que opinas?—

—a mi me encanta.—

pero los estruendos en el exterior obligaron al lord a salir, la hechicera se encontraba muerta y en el suelo junto al demonio en forma de serpiente.

—como es que nos encontraste!—

—mi joven príncipe, esa miko es la que me guía a su encuentro.— La pelea se desato en ese momento. Pero la serpiente era mas poderosa y lastimaba al joven sin compasión. Cuando de pronto el príncipe callo al suelo y la serpiente lo iba a atacar una luz salio del lugar, dando a un lado de ese demonio la joven miko salio. Ella estaba cansada pero no dejaría que algo le pasara a su hombre y a su hija.

—que haces, deberías estar adentro con la niña.— Grito el joven príncipe.

—mi deber es estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas lo olvidas!—

—claro que no lo olvido, pero estas débil acabas de tener a tu hijas y ya estas usando tus energías, no seas tan imprudente y entra junto a ella.—

—ella esta bien — pero un ataque los hizo prestar mas atencion a lo que pasaba la serpiente empezo a atacar a la joven pero el lord la defendia y cuidaba mucho pero de un momento a otro empezaron a surgir mas demonios, y las cosas se hiban complicando. Midoriko ya estaba mas cansada y vio que unos cuantos demonios entraban y la bebe estaba en el interior ella no dudo y entro a buscar a su hija y protejerla. Hiroto al ver eso tambien entro y vio a la niña y apunto de ser lastimada por un demonio cuervo, el no dudo y se aproximo hasta donde estaba ella y elimino al cuervo Midoriko al ver a su pareja junto a su hija se alivio que estaban bien pero no podia cuidar a la niña y luchar, asi que tomo una decision de salvarlos

—Hiroto, cuida bien a nuestra hija y nunca olvides que te amo !—

Hiroto no comprendió pero al ver como la serpiente se acercaba a ella junto a muchos demonios mas el lo comprendió.— NOOOOOOOO!— Una luz surgió y todo quedo en silencio haciendo que todos los seres fuesen exterminados. Pero en el centro del sitio estaba una estatua de una joven miko pero en el pecho tenia un hoyo. Hiroto empezó a llorar y teniendo a su hija en brazos prometió cuidarla con su vida. Y no permitir que nada malo le lazara. Al ver a la bebe vio que en sus manos tenia una joya, pero desprendía el poder de Midoriko y supo que esa joya era el alma y energía de su mujer, en las manos de su hija estaba tan pura esa joya y supo que con esa joya pasaría lo mismo que con su esposa, atraería problemas. Y también noto que su hija no era humana pero tampoco un demonio.

Ella es su hija el fruto del amor entre el y su joven miko. Que aun que fue poco el tiempo a su lado, el amor que se profesaron fue el mas puro. Su hija es la prueba viva de todo eso.

El con todo el dolor de su corazón salio de ese lugar y se dirijo al palacio donde su padre se la debería de estar pasando mal.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Kagome estaba llorando después de escuchar toda la historia que el Lord Hiroto le contó.— Pero como puede ser que le pasara algo así. Ella no merecía morir, se amaban. Eso si es triste.—

—lo se Por eso te pido no la defraudes tu eres especial, al inicio vi que eras igual en alma y pureza. Por eso espero que pongas de todo tu empeño, Korina confía en ti al igual que todos los demás.

—le prometo poner todo mi empeño en lo que pueda. Por que no quiero defraudarlo ahora menos que nunca.

Un grito sorprendió a todos y salieron directo al lugar donde provino. Llegando a donde una Rin estaba siendo atacada por Kohaku.

—Kohaku!, que haces!—

pero el no respondía solo atacaba a la pequeña Rin, ella trataba de esquivar todo ataque, sesshomaru no se encontraba al igual de Jaken

— al tratar de ayudar a Rin unos demonios lo impedían dejando sola a Rin.

—como es que logro llegar hasta aquí y sin que se dieran cuenta— Grito un Lord todo enojado

Rin al tratar de escapar de el callo y Kohaku se puso encima de ella apuntando con una Kodashi su cuello.


	17. CORAZÓN LATENTE

HOLA, HOLA!.

COMO HAN ESTADO ESPERO QUE BIEN :d BUENO LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAP. DE ESTA HISTORIA :d ESPERO LES GUSTE, SE QUE ES MUY CORTA PERO NO ME A DADO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ESPERO LES GUSTE

COMO SIEMPRE DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES MÍA MENOS LOS PERSONAJES ESTOS LE PERTENECEN A LA MASTER RUMIKO T. :D

* * *

CAP 17 UN CORAZÓN LATENTE.

Todos vieron como Kohaku estaba apuntando con un kodashi al cuello de la pequeña Rin, pero ella no podía mirar más que a sus ojos, esos ojos que no demostraban nada estaban como perdidos. Lo único que logro hacer fue nombrarlo. —Kohaku...— el al escuchar su nombre reacciono y al ver lo que estaba haciendo solo atino a echarse para atrás y aventar el arma lejos.

—Pe... Pero... que... estaba... haciendo?— decía agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Kohaku, estas, estas bien?—Pero el solo agarraba su cabeza.

—Aléjate!, aléjate de mí!—

Los demás trataban de llegar hasta donde estaban los dos pero seguían saliendo demonios y cada vez era más trabajo poder eliminarlos, eran débiles pero en gran cantidad.

—Rin! Aléjate de, el!— grito Kagome. Pero la pequeña no hizo caso solo veía a Kohaku sufrir y eso no le gustaba nada.

—Ko..ha...ku...— Al dar un paso hacia él, este solo se alejó cayendo en el proceso, Rin estaba triste al ver como sufría, la persona que muchas veces trato de ayudarlo.

—No te acerques, Rin No quiero hacerte daño, solo corre y no te acerques a mi.—después de lo que dijo su mirada cambio y se levantó dispuesto a atacar a la pequeña.

—Rin corre!— Grito Kagome.

—No, No lo dejare solo, el... el me necesita!— Rin no se alejó de él. Pero Kohaku empezó a caminar hacia donde ella estaba cada paso que daba hacia ella era una enorme preocupación para todos los demás. —Reacciona, Kohaku.— Pero el no reacciono a su petición, en cambio saco su guadaña y la lanzo directo hacia Rin, ella esquivo el ataque de milagro pero en su mejilla recorría un hilo de sangre. —Kohaku... pero...— pasando su mano por la herida en su mejilla.

—Rin!— grito Mizuki al ver como ella fue herida.—Corre!—

—No, no lo dejare!. No cuando más me necesita.— Ella decía mientras esquivaba los ataques que recibía por parte del joven exterminador.

— No Rin no te le acerques!— Gritaba Kagome mientras lanzaba flechas a los demonios que impedían el paso para llegar hasta donde estaba la pequeña.

En un intento desesperado Rin se Lanzó hacia donde estaba el joven terminando encima de él. El joven exterminador solo la veía con odio, —Kohaku, Kohaku, reacciona por favor!— ella empezó a llorar y una lagrima callo en la mejilla del joven haciendo que callera en una inconciencia.

Kagome vio como esta lagrima brillo al ser absorbida y supo que hacer en ese momento.

—Rin!, coloca un campo alrededor de ustedes dos, ahora!—

—pero?..—

—Hazlo antes de que despierte.— En ese momento, Rin creo un campo alrededor de ella y de Kohaku. El joven despertó poco a poco y al ver a Rin encima de él se sonrojo un montón.

—Pe...Pero, que paso?— Dijo Kohaku muy confundido por la situación en la que estaba.

—Kohaku! Estas bien, estas bien — decía Rin mientras abrazaba a Kohaku.

Los demonios dejaron de salir pero aun así había varios. Mizuki al ver a la pequeña rin a salvo dentro del campo y ver que Kohaku estaba mejor siguió peleando al igual que los demás exterminando a todos los demonios que faltaban.

—Rin, estas bien?— Dijo Kagome ya toda cansada.

—Rin está bien, pero— decía toda preocupada Rin— Pero Kohaku, no.—

—Todo estará bien si ese campo no desaparece.—

—cómo es que sabe eso, señorita kagome?—

—Eso es, por que Kohaku está siendo manipulado por órdenes de Naraku. Pero al estar el campo no podrá ser manipulado, porque el campo es puro y esto impide que.—

—impide que las ordenes lleguen hasta él. No es así señorita kagome?— Termino de decir Rin.

—Así es Rin. Pero dudo que resistas tanto al mantener ese campo. Si te sientes cansada nos dices para que una de nosotras ponga uno alrededor de ustedes. Mientras buscamos la forma en la que los ayudamos.—

—Me podrían decir que pasa?—

—Kohaku, es que tú, tú estabas siendo controlado por naraku.—

—Yo, yo te hice eso— decía al agarrar el rostro de Rin.

—Si pero no te preocupes, no me paso nada malo.—

—Por qué siempre tengo que estar lastimando a todos. Señorita Kagome, es mejor que me quite el fragmento para ya no causar más problemas.—

—Noooo!— dijo Rin mientras abrazaba de la cintura a Kohaku. — No vuelvas a decir algo así. Entendiste!—

—Pero...—

—Rin tiene razón no dejaremos que algo malo te pase y no digas esa clase de tonterías, ya verás que las cosas se solucionaran.— Kagome estaba segura de lo que decía.

—Pero no podrán dejar todo el tiempo al joven en la barrera, si lo protegen todo el tiempo se cansaran y saldrá lo mismo cuando una de ustedes termine cansada.— dijo el Lord Hiroto.

—yo concuerdo con mi padre— dijo Korina.— como le vas a hacer Kagome?—

—Lo que me di cuenta es que primero tenemos que purificar ese fragmento y ver si no pasa nada quitando el campo, después veremos cómo le hacemos.—

—Pero que pasara si eso no funciona?— Dijo Korina

—Solo colocaremos el campo otra vez y buscaremos otra opción.—

—La única opción es que mi padre ayude a este joven, el está muerto no es así? —

—Como lo sabes Mizuki? Y por qué dices eso?—

—Lo sé por todo lo que mi madre me contaba y sé que eso servirá porque su espada revive a los muertos. El la ayudo a ust...—

—El me ayudo a mí, pero no sabremos si él quiere ayudar.—

— Entonces veamos si funciona.— Kagome se acercó hasta donde estaba el y descubriendo su espalda toco donde estaba el fragmento y todo se llenó de una luz color rosa. El fragmento que estaba contaminado y oscuro, cambio a un color rosa , este ya no tenía una presencia maligna —Rin, quita el campo. —

—Pero señorita Kagome y si no funciona? — dijo Kohaku un poco preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Rin.

—Todo estará bien, además si no llegara a funcionar simplemente colocaremos el campo otra vez lo más rápido y todo estará arreglado. —

—Yo confió en usted señorita Kagome. — respondió rin, y en ese momento quito el campo y espero a ver qué pasaba.

En eso unas avispas que pertenecían a Naraku aparecieron y tomando por sorpresa a todos atacaron a Kohaku logrando arrebatarle el fragmento que el tenia. Kagome lanzo una flecha destruyendo a esas avispas. Mizuki corrió a agarrar el fragmento

—Kohakuuuuu! — grito Rin al ver como el joven caía al suelo muerto.

—Kohaku, Kohaku, no mueras! — Kagome coloco un campo alrededor de él evitando que sus almas salieran y el cuerpo del joven se desvaneciera. Como caído del cielo, y literal. Sesshomaru llego junto a jaken. Y al ver el rostro triste de todos más el de Rin se acercó hasta donde ella estaba, y pudo ver que ella estaba viendo al joven exterminador tirado en el suelo pero lo que lo sorprendió mas fue ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo tratar de agarrar las almas de ese joven. Y ver que estas no eran tomadas por el campo creado por Kagome.

—Humana!. — Kagome al ver a Sesshomaru y ver que se dirigía a ella, la enojo.

—K A ! —

—Quita tu campo— ignoro lo que ella le dijo

—Estás loco si hago eso el no tendrá forma de regresar a la vida. — empezó a llorar, si el moría, no sabría con qué cara ver a su amiga, ella la odiaría eso es más que seguro.

—Has lo que te digo, o no responderé a lo que pueda pasarte a ti y a ese chamaco.

—Pero…—

—Señorita Kagome, confié en el amo Sesshomaru. — Respondió la pequeña Rin

—Pero….—

—AHORA! — la voz con la que el joven youkai hablo provocaron escalofríos en Kagome. Haciendo que esta quitara el campo y ver a Sesshomaru con una cara de odio. Pero regreso su mirada al joven exterminador. Su preocupación era mucho más grande.

Sesshomaru se acercó con colmillo sagrado en mano y observo al joven en el suelo. Pero no logro ver nada y el cuerpo del joven exterminador seguía en ese lugar._ Por qué no puedo ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo?._ _Esto no es posible._

Kagome veía como la confusión estaba presente en la mirada del youkai y un miedo la inundo._ Esto no puede estar pasando. _ Kagome por instinto se acercó al joven youkai y lo tomo de la mano, sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru cuando la volteo a ver. Su mirada cambio de una de preocupación a una de completa paz. Regreso su mirada al cuerpo presente en el suelo y colmillo palpito. Sorprendiendo al joven lord, tomando con seguridad la espada, dio un corte perfecto a los mensajeros del otro mundo, evitando así robar las almas del joven exterminador.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que pasara con el joven. Cuando una pequeña tos sorprendió a todos y la joven rin corrió hasta donde estaba Kohaku y tomando su cabeza la acomodo entre sus piernas y espero a que despertara.

Esta acción molesto un poco a Sesshomaru. Pero lo dejo pasar. Podando su mirada en la joven a su lado y ver ese rostro que demostraba mucho. Amor?. Paz?. Alegría?. O todos esos sentimientos mesclados.

Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y se sorprendió al ver que la estaba observando muy detalladamente, provocando un sonrojo enorme. Al tratar de alejarse de el se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos. Haciendo que el sonrojo se intensificara, ella trato de separar sus manos pero el apretó más esa unión evitando que se separaran. Kagome trato de decir algo pero no salía palabra alguna.

Sesshomaru se preguntaba porque no quería terminar esa unión entre sus manos pero no quería que terminara. Lo que hizo lo sorprendió hasta a el mismo, de un momento a otro se acercó a ella y sus rostros quedaron tan juntos. Kagome no sabía que hacer o decir, pero Sesshomaru solo lamio sus labios. Haciendo que Kagome recordara lo que el Lord Hiroto le conto sobre ese acto. Kagome estaba tan confundida que de un momento a otro las fuerzas en sus piernas se perdieron haciendo que Sesshomaru la soltara y tomara de la cintura. — Que te pasa Kagome? —

Esas palabras solo confundieron más a la joven sacerdotisa. _Me dijo Kagome?. Dijo mi nombre!._ — como me dijiste?. —

—Kagome, o acaso no es ese tu nombre?. — decía de forma algo sensual. Lo que provocó en Kagome un sonrojo.

—Por qué me lamiste los labios? — ella sabía lo que significaba pero quería escucharlo de sus labios. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna lo que provocó el enojo en ella. Ella hiba a empezar a reclamarle pero un ruido a causa de una tos la sobresalto, provocando que volteara hacia donde provenía tal ruido. Viendo que Kohaku estaba empezando a despertar. Se soltó de Sesshomaru y corrió a ver como se encontraba. Esta acción provoco un enorme enojo en el Lord de las tierras del oeste. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos en la reacción del joven Lord. Pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo por miedo y respeto a los dos.

Kagome encontró ese momento como una salvación aunque también una interrupción al querer saber sus razones de lamerle los labios. Kagome se fue acercando al joven exterminador. Todos se acercaron hacia donde se encontraban los dos jovencitos con cierto recelo y precaución hacia el joven exterminador.

— Kohaku?. — hablo la aprendiz miko. —como estas?. —

Kohaku estaba tan cómodo estando en las piernas de Rin pero el escuchar su voz hizo que poco a poco abriera los ojos. — Rin, eres tú? — estaba tan desorientado y no sabía que pasaba en ese lugar. — Donde estoy?. — entonces todas las imágenes de lo ocurrido momentos antes hizo que llevara sus manos a la cabeza y un grito desgarrador saliera de su boca. Esto provocó un temor en todos y una tristeza en Rin al ver al joven sufrir, por instinto lo abrazo fuertemente y permitió que llorara entre sus brazos. El joven exterminador termino desmayado al ver todo lo que trato de hacerle a la única ¿amiga?.. Que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

El lord Hiroto tomo al joven y lo llevo dentro de la cabaña, para que descansara Rin no se despegó de su lado en ningún momento. Sesshomaru estaba enojado por la reacción que tenía su protegida hacia ese mocoso. —Miko, que paso? —

Kagome se enojó al escuchar la manera en que ese Youkai le hablaba. — Mi nombre e E!. youkai creído. —

_Como me dijo?. Youkai creído?. Esa sí que no se la paso._ Se acercó hasta donde estaba la joven miko— Como me dijiste? —

En ese momento a Kagome le dio cierto temor pero no lo aparento —Youkai creído!. —

—Es acaso que no sabes a quien le estas faltando el respeto!. —

Kagome estaba confundida. — El respeto es algo que se gana cuando alguien se lo merece!. —

—Pues que tu llegues a ser una buena madre no te da derecho a hablarle así a tu señor!. — _pero que es lo que acabo de decir?. Esta humana me descontrola de una manera que ni otra persona ha logrado. Ahora que le diré?._

—a… mi…. Señor….?, Buena… madre?. — Eso sí que la sorprendió de gran manera— A que te refieres con esas palabas Sesshomaru? — Pero él no decía nada —Respóndeme!. —

— A mí no me alzas la voz. — Mizuki estaba tan sorprendida su padre casi le dice toda la verdad a su madre, y eso la espanto, quería ayudar pero las energías de los dos y su propio miedo por ver a sus padres peleando impedía que ella diera otro paso.

—porque nunca me respondes a mis preguntas?!.— Kagome salió corriendo de ese lugar no quería que Sesshomaru la viera en ese estado. Que el viera lo que provocaba en ella.

* * *

En otro lugar estaba una exterminadora y un monje.

—que habrá sido toda esa acumulación de poder demoniaco? En las regiones del sur? — preguntaba un joven monje

—No sabría responder a eso su excelencia. —

—Te pasa algo Sango?. Desde hace rato te veo tan preocupada que me desconcierta—

—No sabría responderle excelencia, pero me preocupa mi hermano, espero que el este bien. —

—Sé que tu hermano te preocupa pero todo estará bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte. —

—Lo sé su excelencia es solo que, me preocupa él está en manos de Naraku y tengo miedo de que él lo termine matando. — las lágrimas empezaban a salir de su rostro y el monje por instinto la abrazo.

—te prometí que lo recuperaríamos no es así?. —

—Sí, pero…. —

—Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, veras que todo estará bien. —

De entre los arbustos salió un Hanyou algo molesto. — Pero qué demonios les pasa, no ven que la acumulación de energía en ese sitio pertenecía a Naraku!. —

— Inuyasha déjalos en paz, no ves cómo se encuentra Sango!. — le recrimino Kikyo.

—Pero…—

—pero nada déjalos solos!. — Kikyo tomo a inuyasha del brazo y dejo a la pareja sola.

—Kikyo no vez que en ese lugar puede estar Naraku!. —

—Sé que puede estar en ese lugar pero acaso no te preocupa tu amiga, ella está triste y en este momento ella necesita estar tranquila, así que déjalos un momento y después iremos a ver que paso en ese lugar. —

—Está bien— queriendo o no Kikyo tenía razón así que opto por dejar a sus amigos un momento a solas. Tomo a Kikyo entre sus brazos y subieron a un árbol a ver el atardecer. _Como te extraño mi Kagome. Espero un día vengar tu muerte Kagome._

* * *

Cerca de un rio estaba una joven miko llorando_ cómo es posible que él tenga este efecto en mí, porque nunca me dice las cosas._

—pero miren que tenemos en este lugar. —

* * *

BUENO ESPERO SUBIR EL PROX. CAPITULO PRONTO Y ESPERO RECIBIR SU PERDÓN AL TARDAR TANTO AL SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS AUN QUE SEA DE ENOJOS, JEJEJE.

LOS COMPRENDERÉ A MI ME PASA LO MISMO, BUENO NOS LEEREMOS DESPUÉS ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO.

YA PRONTO LOS SORPRENDERE ENTRE KAGOME Y SESSHOMARU :D


End file.
